


The Goldbergs: Control Anyone - Get A Head!

by EddieDavidson



Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieDavidson/pseuds/EddieDavidson
Summary: Adam orders Mind Control Pills from Penthouse Magazine. He tries them out on his family to test them before using them on girls at school. His Mom and sister know they are fake but pretend they work just to fuck with him. This sets up the conditions of their own bet to see how far he'd actually go with this.
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Goldbergs: Control Anyone - Get A Head!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction. I did not create this. I am not affiliated with ABC, Goldbergs or any syndicated series or their likeness. I do not make any money from this.

  
\-------------------------

The Goldbergs: Control Anyone - Get A Head!  
by Eddie Davidson

Copyright© 2019 by Eddie Davidson

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Description: Fan Fiction about the ABC TV Show "The Goldbergs". Adam buys placebo mind control pills from an ad in Penthouse magazine. His mother and sister snoop his room and find the pills. They are deeply offended when he offers to make them tea. They decide to teach him a lesson rather than confront him. They pretend they fell for his mind control. The mother is betting he'll come to his senses in three days and apologize. The sister is betting he won't. --------------BDSM/Humiliation/Incest

Tags: Ma/Fa, mt/Fa, Consensual, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Reluctant, Lesbian, Fan Fiction, Incest, Mother, Sister, Humiliation, Light Bond, Spanking, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Public Sex, 2nd POV, Nudism

Posted: 2019-11-01  
Last Modified: 2019-11-14 / 10:41:48 am  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Introduction

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1

Based on the Television Show “The Goldbergs”

It was 1980-Something, and there was no better place to get miraculous products than the back of a comic book. I ordered X-Ray glasses that let you see a girl’s bras and panties. They didn’t work and made me look like a giant pervert. I ordered Sea Monkeys that were to build a timeless civilization in my image and worship me as their Oceanic God. They looked like tiny shrimp and died in a day and a half. I ordered a 200 piece set of WWII Soldiers to recreate D-day accurately complete with pillboxes and landing craft, and it was some cheap plastic. I ordered Charles Atlas’s Chump to Champ kit that would make me a man in 15 minutes a day, and I was still the boy destined to have sand kicked in his face if he ever set foot on a beach.

If you ever ordered any of it then you know it was all cheap crap that never worked.

That never prevented me from believing that the next time, I would get something miraculous and amazing. My best friend Dave Kim, and I shared a Penthouse magazine. It was the June 1982 edition. I’d memorized every sticky page and even read all the articles! The cover featured a hot brunette with doe-eyes wearing no pants with leg-warmers bent over a chair. She looked a lot like my sister Erica, but I must have spanked the monkey a hundred times to that image of a girl in a smoky room bent over so that her ass and pussy were fully exposed staring longingly at me on the cover of that girly magazine. I wanted a girl to look at me like that in real life more than/almost as much as I wanted another Star Wars Christmas Special.

In the back of that magazine was an ad promising to “Control Anyone -Get a Head.” The image in the advertisement was a leisure suit-wearing sleaze-ball, talking a pretty girl into a blowjob. It was supposed to contain a combination of Mexican pheromones and special chemicals designed to be ingested. They were 100% guaranteed to be safe and effective. All you had to do was to be the first person that the person who took them saw. Any time they did what you said, the chemicals would send stimulating signals to their erogenous zone, and over time they would become your willing slave!

“I don’t know, Adam. This sounds like malarkey,” my best friend advised.

“Dave Kim, would a prestigious international magazine like Penthouse advertise a product that is malarkey? It has a 100% money-back guarantee! What could go wrong?”

The first dose was free! I only had to pay the $19.99 USD shipping and handling, and I would soon be able to control anyone through their hormones.

I didn’t feel guilty at all about what I was ordering. It never dawned on me that the person I controlled might not appreciate being controlled. After all, the suggestion was going to stimulate their erogenous zones. If someone stimulated MY erogenous zone, I would have appreciated it.

I waited patiently for them to arrive by mail and made a list of girls at school I wanted to control. I’d also made a list of bullies at school that I wanted to have on my side now. The list of potential mind-slaves was way too long for the initial dose I received. Dave suggested I try a dry-run experiment with this batch, and if it worked, I could order more. He was skeptical but cautiously optimistic. He wanted this to work just as badly as I did.

I suggested I try it out on him, and that would be a good control test.

“Heck no, Adam Goldberg! Are you crazy like Swayze? What if it works and you order me to take my pants off and hoist my underwear up the flagpole!” he said.

“No problem, I’d just mind control your parents and the principal, and they would overlook a little indiscretion,” I joked.

Neither Dave nor I wanted to be test subjects for my science experiment. The big problem with this plan in general was that we didn’t plan it out at all. I saw an ad for a mind control drug and I immediately ordered it. I didn’t question why this well-kept secret drug that could turn a congressman or a CEO into your personal plaything was being advertised in the back of a Penthouse Magazine.

I was still a Freshman in High School and I was ONLY thinking about making cute girls show me their tits!

We had accomplished step one by ordering the pills but how would we get girls to actually ingest them.

I couldn’t picture myself walking up to a cute girl at school who wouldn’t give me the time of day normally and asking her to swallow a pill. It was Dave Kim who suggested breaking it up into an herbal tea. I couldn’t think of any plausible way to make hot tea for girls at school either.

I put the box under my bed for a few weeks and forgot about it while I went on other madcap and zany misadventures. I was in my bed daydreaming about Dana Caldwell’s butt. She was a little taller than me and had a butt that just wouldn’t quit. I bet you could bounce a quarter on that thing! I imagined Dana bouncing quarters off of her ass when she was alone just because I would if I had an ass like that!

I reached under my bed for my Penthouse June 1982 issue so that I could jerk off and relax. The magazine wasn’t where I usually left it. Instead, I found the box of pills I had hidden under my bed. I knew my mom snooped in my room all the time. The one place I knew she didn’t look was under my bed because she would have busted me for having the magazine a long time ago. I felt the pills could remain securely hidden there until I figured out how to use them.

Barry interrupted my thoughts by opening my door without knocking. He yelled “Panty Raid!” like his idol Bluto from Animal Force and came in swinging a nerf baseball bat. He knocked over all of my action figures and carefully placed Lego castles and space colonies while chasing me around the room.

It is lucky for me that my brother has a short attention span. His spontaneous raid on my room and pride didn’t last long. It did inspire me on what to do with the pills. If I could control Barry’s mind I could order him to leave me in peace and never make fun of me again! I decided I needed to run a few tests first to see if this stuff really worked.

Once I was ready I called Dave Kim over and explained my plan to him. Dave didn’t like Barry and he was immediately on board with helping me. I opened the pills and used on a tiny amount of the powder to make him some delicious herb tea. The sign on the box said it was incredibly potent. I didn’t want to use it all up on my dumb brother and miss out on all the titties at school if it really worked.

Dave and I had watched the movie Weird Science so often that we felt we WERE Wyatt and Gary in real life. We treated this just like an experiment and documented our results. I made notes about how much of the powder I used and what kind of tea I was using. Dave’s role was to hide with my camera and record everything like a documentary.

We didn’t consider how incriminating it may be if anyone discovered a tape of us conspiring to drug people and make them our mind-slaves. To us this was just like any ordinary science experiment-based documentary and there was nothing wrong about it.

I won’t say that I was so naïve that I didn’t realize that Barry would be angry I tried to use mind control on me if he found out. I just want to make it clear that we didn’t feel guilty because we really didn’t think about it. It seemed like a fun thing to do.

I brewed up some herbal tea for my brother. I put on a big friendly smile and put it on a tray. I brought the tea up to his room. “Thanks! This is just what big-tasty needs to start out my morning with eight essential vitamins and minerals. Hey, wait, I don’t taste eight minerals in here. How many minerals are there?” he put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie.

That was fine. He did that all the time. I just needed time for the mind control to work. The problem was it didn’t. He continued farting in my face, giving me wedgies, calling me a four-eyed nerd. If anything, he intentionally did the opposite of every command I tried to give him. If I said DON’T beat me up, he beat me up. If I said DON’T give me a purple nurple, he gave me one. Dave suggested I try the opposite, and when I told my brother to give me a pink belly, he held me down, lifted my shirt, and gave me a pink belly AND then a pink forehead. Then he sat on my head and called it an “Ass Hat”.

*Note to self:* Never take Dave Kim’s advice.

The next subject of our experiments was my father. I brewed him some tea and brought it to him. “Hello, Father, try some tea?” I said politely. He was sitting in his underwear in his favorite chair, watching TV.

“Go away, watching MacGyver!” he shooed me away. It took a while for him to drink the tea, but once again, it had no effect. I tried three days in a row and was told every time, “Go away, you moron! I don’t want tea!”

My Mom noticed what I was doing and became a little jealous. If you don’t know Beverly Goldberg, let’s just say she is an overbearing, hyper-emotional shopaholic with no sense of boundaries and a big mouth that she’s not afraid to use. Her job is maintaining the house, and she takes her job seriously, but she’s no put upon housewife. Beverly frequently says she could have been a lawyer and she probably could have been. She will out-argue and bluster until she gets her way when she feels the need. She has blonde hair and a boob job. She likes to wear bedazzled sweaters and gaudy mom jeans. Mom truly does wear the pants (mom jeans) in the family. Beverly can cuss up a storm, but she won’t tolerate anyone else cussing in her presence. When Bev wants something, she’ll do anything to get it. Beverly gives everything to her kids and has been there every step of the way -- PTA, orange slices at games, letting you know she’s washing your dirty underpants. Just one problem: She’s at the point in her life where it’s time to start letting go, but she CAN’T. Beverly realized that once her children are out of the picture, there’s not much left ... so she’s clinging on to what she has. Even though she fights with her husband thirteen times a day, they remain unhealthily dependent on each other. There IS love under all the bickering, and their marriage somehow manages to work.

“Oh, you want some tea? I’d be happy to bring you some,” I smiled. My mom couldn’t resist my boyish charm. She loved to grab my cheeks and pull them apart and wiggle them. It made me feel like a goofy beaver and I hated it. I made a mental note that I’d tell her to lay off with the cheek pulling if the tea worked on her. There were a ton of things I could get away with if the tea worked on her.

“You are such a good boy,” my Mom kissed my forehead and looked up to thank her lucky stars before cleaning up after my father and kvetching about his not doing anything.

Dave Kim chided me for trying to enslave my Mom when we were alone.

“I don’t think it works anyway,” I shrugged.

“You haven’t tried it on a female yet,” Dave reminded that their biology could be different, and that was true. Our experiment had not yet completed, and we still had enough tea to continue twenty or thirty more times.

“Why not try it on Erica too?” Dave suggested. He had a crush on my sister since the first time he met her.

“Is that because you want me to order my sister to take all her clothes off and pose like the girl on the cover of Penthouse June 1982?” I asked.

“Maybe,” Dave smirked.

“Dave Kim, we have an ethical obligation to test this mind control drug humanely. I couldn’t possibly order my sister to get naked,” I smirked.

“Were you planning to order Dana Caldwell or Jackie Geary to get naked?” Dave asked.

“Oh heck yeah!” I smirked.

“So it isn’t ethical if you do it to your mom or Erica, but it is if you do it to them?” Dave said.

“Dave, I don’t have time for your ethical conundrums,” I said.

Dave said, “Look, it probably won’t work, but how will you know it will work on Jackie and Dana unless you try it on your mom and Dana first?” Dave asked.

“I could try it on Jackie and Dana first hand!” I said brightly.

“Yeah, first you’d have to create a scenario where you serve them tea. Can you think of one of those?” Dave said, and he was right.

“Then you’d have to ask them to get naked. If it doesn’t work, then they are going to slap the hell out of you, and you’ll never get to talk to them again,” he said.

I should also mention my sister Erica is a brunette with a shapely butt and a cute turned-up nose. She has soft-doe eyes but a fiery temper. The oldest and most rebellious Goldberg kid. Also, the trendiest. She loves partying, General Hospital, Whitesnake, and off the shoulder shirts. But Erica’s smart as hell, too -- a double threat. She went from mathlete to miniskirts and showed up smoking hot junior year. Erica can also kick your ass. Especially if you’re one of her siblings. She constantly battles with Barry, bickering over the phone line, pushing his buttons, and delighting in his drop-of-a-hat emotional meltdowns. Erica may be the bluntly vulgar Goldberg, but she’s also sweet and protective when it comes to her baby bro, Adam. In a lot of ways, she’s the one who’s been the real parent to him. Erica may manipulate and beat up her younger brothers, but when push comes to shove, she looks out for them.

“My sister might slap the hell out of me too!” I told Dave.

“She does, anyway. You’ll ask very nonchalantly. Lead up to it. Erica is a bully. Once you have her on your side, she can beat up Barry for you and keep him at bay. Your Mom is pushy. You can order her to talk to Dana and Jackie’s moms and invite them over for tea. This is a win/win!” Dave said.

\------------------------

*Flashforward: The next day.*

“Hello Mom, how are you this fine day?” I asked my mother, politely.

She was wearing her favorite denim fringe blouse. She had bedazzled it with the name BEV in red. She was working on some “nom-noms” for me in the kitchen. Dave Kim was with me. He was holding my VHS camera. That was no surprise because we frequently made movie adaptions of our favorite silver screen movies. Barry and Erica were not home, so we pretty much had the house to ourselves. This was the perfect time to put my plan into motion in a safe environment.

Well, my Dad was, but he was watching Wheel of Fortune, and he couldn’t be bothered to look up to notice.

“Oh, just great, sweetie! Thank you for asking! I’ve got your favorite, shrimp bites with cheese!” she smiled at me and offered me a tidbit of her tasty handiwork. Mom seemed extra perky and joyful this afternoon. It was kind of annoying but I was hoping it was a side effect of the tea I had given her this morning. I woke up early and served her in bed. She made such a big deal about it that you would have thought I saved her life.

“I know I am your mother, but I think I can say this without bias, Adam F. Goldberg. You are an Adonis from marble sent from heaven to be scrumptious! Thank you for making mommy tea this morning! It was delish, and it really put a pep in my step today!” she smiled at me.

I felt a little nervous and guilty for what I was about to do, but it was for science.

“Mom, is it hot in here?” I asked as I fanned myself. It was a perfect 72 degrees. My father was an eternal cheapskate and locked the air conditioning setting permanently at 72 degrees.

“No, baby, it feels fine to me,” my Mom smiled at me.

“If you are hot you should unbutton your blouse a little?” I suggested nervously. My Mom looked at me like she didn’t understand. I was ready to bail on this entire experiment.

“Do you want me to unbutton my blouse, sweetheart?” My Mom unbuttoned the first few buttons on her top. “All you had to do was ask. It probably looks silly, all buttoned up. I want to be a hip mom! You know. Is this alright?” she asked as she left enough of her view of cleavage to genuinely be sexy - if she wasn’t my Mom. My Mom made my Dad pay for 38DD surgery a few years ago, but she usually downplayed her shapely figured in more conservative outfits.

On rare occasions, she’d dress sexy, but only if she felt there was a rival woman interested in my Dad. Then she’d bring out the big guns and wear a low cut dress.

Dave nudged me and started filming my Mom.

“Oh, Hi, Dave Kim! I almost didn’t notice you there!” Mom waved at the camera with a big smirk. She asked us what we were filming.

“A documentary! for science,” I said truthfully. This was all part of my mind-control experiment.

“About me? Oh wow, you really made my day, Adam!” my Mom put her hand on her chest to indicate she was flattered. “I would do anything for science!” she said.

That made me feel less guilty about what I was going to ask her next. She just told me she’d do anything for science.

“Would you take off your top for science?” I asked. I blurted it out so that I wouldn’t sound hesitant or fearful.

Dave Kim and I waited for these words to register on my mother’s face. She would either turn completely hostile and throw a shoe at me, or she would obey my every command.

“If I did, then Dave Kim might see my bra,” Mom said without protest or fear in her voice.

That was a puzzling response. She didn’t obey me, but she wasn’t angry, either. Maybe the mind-control drug permitted the subject to voice their objections or concerns, or maybe I just hadn’t used enough of it.

“I know that. He has seen bras before. Go ahead and do it, please,” I replied calmly like I was simply asking for more cheese on my shrimp. My Mom will put cheese on anything.

“Well, okay, but I don’t know why you would want me to do that,” My Mom said calmly as she began to unbutton her blouse completely.

My dick bulged in my tight corduroy pants. This was my own Mom, but it was intoxicating to see her surrender herself to my will.

“My blouse is fabulous and hand-crafted. I bedazzled my name in it myself,” she said as if in a confused dream-state as she folded the blouse neatly and placed it on the table. Mom wore a low-slung bra that held her tits in like massive boulders. It was like the bra was trying to hold her tits back from escaping from her chest and they were at their breaking point.

“You did, and it is lovely,” I agreed with a smile. I had tried the mind-control tea on males, and it had never worked. It suddenly made sense why it was advertised in the back of Penthouse magazine. It only worked on females! I needed a few more tests before I could be sure it would work on girls at school. How long did the effects last? Would anyone else be able to suggest she do things? What good are slaves if they will obey anyone. I whispered to Dave to ask her to do something.

“Take off your bra now, please,” Dave said.

That seemed way too far! I wasn’t ready to see my Mom’s knockers in all their glory. I had never seen bare boobs in real life. I had seen my sister’s boobs through her wet t-shirt once, and she nearly knocked my block off for staring. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to see this! I closed my eyes in anticipation.

“Is that something you want me to do, Adam?” my Mom smiled at me sweetly.

“Why? Would you do it if I was the one to ask you?” I opened my eyes with excited enthusiasm. This was perfect. It meant my Mom had imprinted on me because I was the one to give her the tea!

“I don’t want to take off my bra, but I will if you want me to,” she said. My Mom is very outgoing and controlling. This was an entirely different tone of voice than I was used too. She was submissive to my whims.

“Yes, I would like that very much,” I said.

My Mom reached behind her back and began to fidget with the snap. “Would you mind?” she asked as she came out from behind the kitchen counter. Mom bent down slightly and turned around so that I could unsnap her bra. It was like trying to open the safe to Fort Knox.

“Oh well, if you can’t do it,” Mom said sweetly and started to return to the kitchen when the door opened.

I was about to scram out of there. How would I explain my Mom in a bra in the kitchen with Dave and me filming her to anyone?

It was Erica, and she was home from shopping at the mall. “What are you toads doing?” She asked as she strode over to where we were standing in the kitchen area with a fire of anger on her face.

My father was in the living room, but he seldom paid attention to family squabbles. Erica raising her voice would seem fairly normal to him, and he tuned us out. He couldn’t see my Mom from where he was sitting, and even if he could, his eyes were glued to the television.

I had also given Erica a dose of the tea this morning. She smiled at me like she expected it and thanked me warmly. I hadn’t expected that response at all. I usually left her room under a barrage of shoes and other projectiles she was throwing at me.

“Calm down, Erica,” I said frantically.

“Fine, what is going on here?” Erica didn’t sound that much calmer.

“Adam just asked me to take off my bra, but he couldn’t unsnap it,” my Mom explained serenely to my sister.

“Oh, is that all?” Erica trotted behind the kitchen, and with a single efficient hand gesture, she unsnapped my Mom’s bra and pulled it all the way off. My Mom defensively held the bra with her elbows, but when Erica yanked it, she let it go.

I had seen tits in Penthouse and dirty movies about Ski Lodge snow bunnies. Nothing had prepared me for the perky strawberry nipples sticking straight out on my Mom’s aerodynamic fake boobs. They reminded me of two missiles ready to be fired. 80’s fake tits were the best kind of tits because there was nothing natural about them. They had no slope or arc. They had no teardrop shape as they hung down. My Mom’s tits didn’t even jiggle - they jutted straight out in defiance of gravity and nature. There was a clean separation between them that revealed her breast bone. Dave and I were mesmerized.

“Thank you, Erica,” my Mom said without a trace of irony in her voice.

“No problem,” she smirked and said she was glad to help and would be off to her room.

“No stay please,” I had to see if my mind-control had worked on her too. She should have freaked out about what just happened. It definitely wasn’t normal for my Mom to be topless in the kitchen. The last time I had seen her naked, she was coming out of the shower and dropped her towel, and it lasted only a split second as we both screamed.

Maybe the mind-control made the women unable to question the absurdity of an over-the-top situation? I had to know more about their ability to process reality. I wouldn’t want my future slaves wandering into traffic or putting their hands on a hot stove because of a misinterpreted suggestion I gave them.

My sister stopped in her tracks and waited with her back to me.

“Turn around Erica,” I said bluntly.

My sister paused. I wasn’t sure if she was going to do what I told her or if she was simply preparing an onslaught of expletives for daring to tell her what to do.

She turned around with a big smile on her face. It wasn’t even the sarcastic kind like she had when she was about to get me in trouble.

“Will you take off your shirt too?” I asked. I had already come this far. I may as well see if it was going to work.

“I don’t want to do that, Adam,” she said.

“I know, but if I told you to do that, would you?” I asked.

“I don’t know why you would tell me to do that, but yes, I would,” she said. There was a coyness about her speech. She didn’t speak in the dream-like pattern my Mom did. I assumed maybe she was more resistant to suggestion. They were both strong-willed - in fact, it was harder to say which one of them was more stubborn. They could be incredibly competitive, and neither wanted to give in to the other when they had a disagreement.

“I am telling you to take off your top and your bra,” I said.

“I am not wearing a bra,” Erica was wearing an over-the-shoulder shirt with shoulder pads. It was popular in the 1980s. She had her hair tied in a tight braid on the side with lots of hair ties.

“He told you to take off your shirt, Erica,” Mom walked around the kitchen like it was perfectly normal for her to be topless.

“Shut up, mom, that is disgusting!” she said angrily to my Mom. Yet, she pulled her top off for me revealing her all-natural teardrop-shaped hangers. She had darker nipples than Mom, and they swayed in perfect harmony with one another.

Dave Kim’s eyes bulged from behind the camera. “Steady with the camera, Dave!”

“Why is he filming me!” Erica said as she put her hands defensively in front of her boobs.

“It is fine if Dave Kim films you. You are not embarrassed by your body. You have incredible knockers,” I said as I made the Jedi Mind-Trick hand gesture like I was suggesting these were not the tits my sister was looking for.

“Thank you,” Erica thanked me sweetly and relaxed her arms but didn’t stop covering her nipples.

“You will never cover your tits with your hands again. You don’t care who sees them,” I said.

Erica dropped her hands and behaved naturally. Her body language was slightly irritated, but she seemed compliant.

I felt like a lion tamer on the first day of the job. I had two lions, and at any moment, they could snap my head off if I moved too quickly.

“Mom, you have lovely tits as well. You will never cover them with your hands,” I said.

“For eight thousand dollars, you better believe I do! Doctor Schwartz does good work!” My Mom agreed and acted like it was perfectly normal to flit around the kitchen topless.

“Geoff Schwartz’s dad?” Erica asked her Mom. Geoff had a huge crush on Erica, and she loved to ignore him as a result. I think she secretly liked him, though. She was just too proud to say it.

“No, this is a different Doctor Schwartz,” my Mom answered her like it was perfectly normal to have a conversation with your topless daughter in front of your son and his best friend holding a video camera.

I needed time to process what I had seen today. I also needed desperately to masturbate because all I had were dirty thoughts about making my sister pose wearing only leg warmers while squatting over a chair like the cover girl on the Penthouse magazine I used to spank my monkey.

“You will both stay topless until after dinner,” I announced.

“What if Barry comes home?” my Mom seemed panicked.

“What if Geoff comes over? He’ll never stop staring!” Erica did as well.

“I just told you that you are not embarrassed by your tits. They are perfect. You will tell him that you watched an episode of Phil Donahue on women’s rights, and women have the right to be topless. There is nothing sexual about the boobs. You will say that you are trying to prove a point,” I said and made one last Jedi mind trick hand gesture in their general direction before escaping with Dave Kim to review our footage and then get a much needed private jerk-off session going to clear his head.

\------------------------

*Flashback: Three Days Earlier*

“Look what I found in the little turds room,” Erica held up Adam’s highly secret box of mind-control drug that he had hastily hidden under his bed.

“It isn’t nice to snoop around your brother’s room,” Bev said as she washed dishes. They were alone in the kitchen.

Bev’s husband Murray was on the recliner, but he wasn’t paying attention.

“Oh, pish-tosh! You do it all the time!” Erica called out her mother’s hypocrisy.

“Yes, but I am a Yenta. When I snoop, it is out of love. I found those days ago. They are perfectly harmless. They are made out of sugar. It says so right in the ingredients,” Bev dismissed it as a harmless placebo. Just some more junk like X-ray glasses and get rich quick schemes that her perfect son had ordered to try to improve himself. Bev could see no wrong in any of her children but especially in Adam.

“The little psychopath wants to control someone’s mind,” Erica was disgusted with the very idea that Adam would have the audacity to try it on anyone.

“So? He will try and fail, and it will just go into the garage with everything else. Let him dream,” Bev wiped up the counter and offered her daughter some cheese balls.

“What if he tries it on you and me?” Erica insisted angrily.

“It won’t work, so what is the harm?” Bev didn’t see Erica’s point.

“That is not the point! The point is that if he does, it means he thinks he can control us. It’s demeaning, and I wouldn’t put it past him,” she explained that it was offensive. “He thinks everyone is a science experiment. He stole my Tampax and tried to test them to see how much kool-aid they could soak up!” Erica gave an example of a dozen things Adam had done that annoyed her.

“He did try to give his Dad some tea and asked him to get off the couch,” Bev explained and pointed to Murray in his underwear relaxing.

“It obviously didn’t work,” Erica mused that her father was incredibly lazy. He was the breadwinner, though, and he was the only one who worked in the household. He liked silence and TV when he was home. He liked to sit comfortably in his underwear.

“He was trying to improve your father. If he had got off the couch, maybe we could have gone out for a nice dinner,” Beverly explained with a smile.

“If he wanted to improve Dad, he’d tell him to change that stanky underwear once in a while and put on some pants,” Erica joked. “If Adam brings me tea, I am going to shove it straight up his ass,” she assured her mother.

“Now hold on,” Beverly held up a finger. “Maybe this is a teachable moment?” she said.

“You and your teachable moments. They always backfire, Mom!” Erica had a hundred examples where Beverly took her good intentions way too far, and it exploded in her face.

“He tried the tea on Barry too. He was trying to get Barry to stop teasing him and making fun of him. The more he told him to stop, the more your brother harassed him,” Beverly said.

“Mom,” Erica pointed out that Adam had tried to give his older brother a Micky that would alter his mind and make him his slave. “Harassment is the least he deserves for trying something like that! Even if there is no way it could work!” she said.

“What if it DID work, though?” Beverly said.

“What are you talking about?” Erica replied.

“If we did everything Adam told us. He’d eventually feel guilty about it and realize it was wrong!” Beverly explained.

“There are two problems with that plan,” Erica held up two fingers. She counted the first problem, “I’d have to what my brother told me to do.” Erica dropped the second finger and said, “No.”

“I’d get to spend so much time with my Smoopy!” Beverly said enthusiastically as she pictured going places with her son as his willing slave. She already cooked and cleaned for him. She shopped for him and did his laundry. She even bathed him until he started growing pubes and insisted she stop a few years ago. Beverly imagined coming along with Adam to the park on a sunny day and carrying balloons or taking a long trip across the country with him.

“He’d immediately make us do the dirty stuff! Like show our tits,” Erica crushed Beverly’s dream of bliss with her youngest child.

“Adam? Absolutely not,” Beverly admitted that it would occur to Barry probably but not her baby Adam. He was a good boy. She knew about the June 1982 Penthouse and the reason it had so many sticky pages. She did laundry and felt she could easily tell from the underwear stains alone, which of her kids was going through problems.

“Want to bet?” Erica offered her hand.

The women made a bet that day. If Adam brought them tea, they would accept it. They would do whatever he told them to do as long as it wasn’t dangerous. Beverly could quite easily conjure a thousand scenarios of danger any time her babies left the house, so the mind control could only work INSIDE the house.

Erica added a stipulation that they could say they didn’t want to do what they were told to do.

“If we just go along with it, he may think we like it. If we are really going to test him, then he has to know if we don’t,” Erica said.

“I like it,” Beverly was so proud of her daughter. She was going to make a fantastic guilt-based mother one day. “Naturally, if we do like it, then we can say that too. However, if he tells us to do something we don’t want to do, then we can say so, and he will feel guilty.”

Beverly said that the bet could be over the moment her baby suggested they do anything naughty.

“Oh, no!” Erica insisted. “This is the monster you created. If you are sure that Adam would NEVER order us to do anything naughty, then you are going to go along with it,” she said that was not negotiable if they were to have a deal.

“What? That’s crazy!” Beverly said.

“Then you must believe that Adam is truly capable of ordering you to show him your tits. So if he DOES you will,” Erica insisted.

“What if he can’t unhook my bra strap?” Beverly smirked. She knew Adam wasn’t very savvy when it came to things like lady’s undergarments. He thought pantyhose were just really big socks.

Erica crossed her arms and glared at her mother’s reluctance. “Look, this was your idea. If you are too chicken to teach him a lesson then...” she started to leave.

“No, wait. Okay, but you will do it too?” Beverly realized this was also a bonding time with her daughter. If Adam ordered them to spend time together at the mall, she could be the cool Mom.

“Are you doing this just to spend time with me?” Erica sighed.

“No, not at all,” Beverly pretended that had been the furthest idea from her mind. “Now that you mention it, though, that is a side benefit,” she said.

“Okay, how about we skip Adam, and you just become my personal slave. I order you to stay out of my business and give me another of those delicious cheese balls,” Erica said with her impish grin.

“I will make you a deal,” Beverly said as she dropped a cheese ball in her daughter’s waiting mouth. “Whichever one of us quits first becomes the slave to the other. If I quit, then I stay MOSTLY out of your life and feed you delicious snacks. If you quit first, then you have to hang out with me all the time. We get matching shirts, I teach you all of my delicious recipes, we become inseparable girl partners like Thelma and Louise.”

“Thelma and Louise drove off a cliff together,” Erica rolled her eyes that they’d end up dead.

“Okay, not that part,” Beverly admitted she didn’t really watch the movie. She just liked the idea of two women gal pals hanging out together.

“How about this instead,” Erica offered a counteroffer of her Mom staying out of her life, and they ignore Adam’s dumb mind control and forget the whole thing.

“Seems like you are the one that is chicken,” Beverly pointed out that her daughter was afraid to make a bet. “You may be a delicious grilled parmesan chicken in sautéed butter, but you are afraid!” she said. Beverly and Erica had a long history of competitive bets that began by calling each other afraid of the consequences. Erica had said that her mother was afraid that Adam might tell her to something dirty. Beverly said Erica was afraid to lose the bet.

“Fine, but this is my final offer,” Erica made it clear there would be no counteroffers. “We will pretend Adam’s mind control works on us. We only take orders from Adam. The mind-control drug isn’t transferable to anyone else, especially not his grubby friends. Dave Kim has had a crush on me and creeps me the fuck out. I will do anything he orders me to do in the house, and so will you. The mind control has a range of effects, though. If Adam isn’t around or we leave the house, it loses its effectiveness,” she said.

Beverly nodded that she agreed so far.

“*The bet lasts until Adam feels guilty and puts a stop to it, or one of us has had enough and quits.* If I can’t tolerate him talking about whether Star Trek is better than Star Wars and you see I am about to lose control and wring his scrawny neck, I want you to remind me what we are doing. However, if one us quits, then it is over for both of us,” Erica made it clear that at that point, she’d likely wring Adam’s scrawny neck. If he apologizes before the three days is up then Mom is the automatic winner.

Neither of them assumed it would last longer than three days but they were both prepared to play as long as it took to win!

“If you quit first, then you stay COMPLETELY out of my business. You can watch and admire from a distance. I can come and go as I please without repercussion. You will tell Dad to double my allowance. You will never question my decisions. You will never give me unsolicited advice. You will never spy on me, and you are absolutely forbidden from looking through my things,” Erica said the conditions. “If I quit first, then I will hang out with you some,” she didn’t elaborate further.

“It seems like you think you might quit first because you are afraid to give me full access to your life,” Beverly smirked.

“Fine,” Erica acquiesced to her mother again. “If I lose the bet and refuse to obey my brother’s twisted little orders, then you can have full access to my life and my comings and goings,” she said.

“You also have to wear matching t-shirts and hang out with me in public and acknowledge I am your mother!” Beverly added.

“Only for as long as the bet lasts. If I quit in the first hour, then I am going to pretend I drank mind-control tea and do whatever you want for an hour,” she said.

Beverly didn’t like that option at all. There was an incentive for her daughter to make a joke of the whole thing and quit early. She would not get to hang out with Erica OR Adam if that happened.

“You have to hang out with me for three months and give me full access to your life if you quit,” she said.

“Oh my god, why are we even talking about this. The first time Adam tells you to show David Kim your tits, you are going to panic and quit anyway,” Erica insisted.

“He won’t do that, but if he did, then I’d shrug and show him. If it means hanging out with my snookums for three months. I have nothing to hide,” Beverly did aerobics and was very proud of her mom bod.

“What if Dad sees you?” Erica said.

“Hey Murray,” Erica went into the living room and lifted her shirt to reveal her beautiful knockers to him.

“Can’t! Watching the Phillies,” Murray grunted with a dismissive wave and asked for a beer.

Beverly did a victory walk back into the kitchen. “I think you’d have a bigger problem with it than I would,” she said.

“Oh please,” Erica waved off her mother’s comment. “I followed the Grateful Dead this summer!”

“You showed your boobs at a concert?” Beverly was shocked.

“No, I didn’t, but a lot of hippy chicks did. I saw way too many pubes and armpit hair to ever un-see it!” Erica chuckled. She assured her Mom that she would chicken out before she did.

Beverly was always organized. She pulled out a pad and paper and wrote out a contract for the two of them. These were the conditions they finally agreed upon after some additional consternation and bickering - which Beverly enjoyed tremendously. She assured Erica that she would arrange for Adam to give them the tea next. That was a simple matter to a pushy mom like her. She was nervous and excited about her little game. It seemed wrong on many levels, but she justified it as teaching her son a valuable lesson and getting to hang out with him and her daughter. She was still convinced Adam would behave responsibly and innocently, but she was prepared to strip naked if it meant winning this bet. That might be an entirely different lesson on the female anatomy, but she really didn’t think it would come to that anyway - or at least think about what she’d do if it did.

_*They must both pretend to be under mind control. Adam must be clearly ordering them to do something. If he implies or suggests, they are free to ignore it. They do not have to follow the orders of anyone else even if Adam orders them to do so. The mind control only works in the house and for a limited amount of time. If Adam leaves the room, it starts to wear off. They are never to get mad at Adam, but they can get mad at anyone else even if Adam orders them not too. This was a stipulation Erica insisted on so she could kick Barry’s ass if he teases her about obeying Adam or tries to take over. Beverly admitted that Barry would probably exploit the hell out of them.{br}*

_ 

All in all, Beverly expected them both to have fun with their little charade. If he told them to put their hands on a hot stove or dance on a cactus they could pull the plug but otherwise they were both supposed to support each other and try to keep a straight face and pretend they were the victims of powerful mind-control.

They could tease Adam, be coy but never be rude or angry with him. This was a stipulation Beverly put in so that Erica wouldn’t intimidate him into only ordering her around. They assumed Dave Kim and Adam’s other nerdy friends would want to try to take charge of them and they both agreed they had become immune to anyone else’s suggestions after the first dose from Adam. They had “imprinted” on him somehow. They would both find ways to pretend they didn’t understand why they felt this compulsion. Erica loved acting and she was looking forward to seeing if her Mom could really pull this off as well as she could.

They could express their displeasure following any orders they didn’t like. That would make it clear to Adam that he was ordering them, and they weren’t just doing what they were told because they wanted to do it.

If Adam comes to his senses and apologizes within three days of giving them tea, Erica loses automatically.

If Adam orders them to have sex with anyone, Beverly loses automatically. She didn’t want to admit it was possible that Adam would tell her to undress, but she drew the line at sex with anyone but her husband.

If Adam stops giving them the tea without saying anything, then it is a stalemate, and Erica is free to “Remember” what he made her do and kick his ass after 24 hours when they pretend it “wore off.”

The loser has to pretend that the winner has a much stronger mind control tea. They will obey the winner for three weeks. Erica decided three months was way too long if she did lose. In the end, they would both confront Adam if he hadn’t apologized, and his punishment would be that he has to hang out for three weeks with Beverly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2

*UPSTAIRS AS TOLD BY ADAM GOLDBERG*

Dave Kim and I were amazed at what just happened. Dave got to see my sister’s tits, and that was a dream come true for him. I have to admit that as long as I didn’t think about the faces attached to them, they were some lovely boobs.

“We have to stop, Dave Kim! We have to stop!” I said. I felt guilty about what just happened.

Dave told me to stay the course. “We have to know how long a dose lasts and what they would be willing to do,” but said if I felt guilty, we could try it with his mom. I have to admit that Dave Kim’s mom is very sexy if you are into Asian MILFS.

“How would I get your mom to drink the tea?” I asked.

“I would be the one to get her to drink it,” Dave replied calmly. I didn’t want Dave to get all the glory here even if he had a super-hot Asian mom. I also needed his help compiling my research.

“They clearly imprinted on me. Women must imprint on the first person they see after they drink it. You saw my mom ignored it when you told her to take off her bra,” I observed.

“There is so much we don’t know!” Dave Kim agreed. He usually let me take the lead on things. He was also happy seeing Erica’s jiggling knockers in their full glory.

\------------------------

*MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS:*

“Happy now?” Erica grimaced at her mother. The two of them were standing there feeling like idiots with their boobs on display.

“Okay, you may have been right,” Beverly hated to admit anyone that she may be wrong. “Dave Kim was the one who asked me to take off my bra first, though!” she added as if that changed things in some material way.

“They both came down here to control our minds and make us show them our tits,” Erica looked at her mother with a disgusted expression at how creepy that was. As far as Erica was concerned they were equally complicit.

Beverly acknowledged Adam wasn’t the perfect angel she made him out to be.

“Technically, they came down to see MY spectacular boobs,” Beverly waved her hands across her tits like she was a model showcasing them. “You just happened to walk in when they did,” she changed the subject from who was at fault.

Erica nodded to acknowledge her mom in the most condescending way possible.

“I have half a mind to go up there right now and punch them both right in the nose,” Erica said.

“Gosh, that sounds like fun! I’ll make your tea and order a few custom mommy-daughter shirts with our names on them to get ready,” Beverly reminded her daughter that if she confronts Adam, she automatically loses. That meant Erica would have to spend three weeks doing whatever Beverly wants.

“Somehow, walking around with my tits out doesn’t seem so bad, so thank you for that! I think I am going to go upstairs and shut my door,” Erica implied she would avoid Adam for the duration of their bet.

“Oh no, if I have to be down here, you have to be as well!” Beverly said.

“Show me where it says that I have to wait in the living room in the contract, mom?” Erica held up the handwritten contract they had both signed. She knew that if she ripped it up, it wouldn’t do any good because her mom would have back up copies stashed someplace safe for just such an occasion.

“Are you scared of Adam?” Beverly asked. She was taunting her daughter - daring her to continue this charade. Beverly was also apprehensive, but her competitive nature and the fact she secretly liked the attention made her throw caution to the wind.

“I am not scared. I just don’t want to be his puppet,” Erica complained.

“You should have thought about that before you signed the contract,” Beverly had a sense of satisfaction on her face as she chided her daughter for being so impulsive. She smiled that she was teaching lessons all around.

“Look, we already drank the magic tea. You are either in on this thing, or you aren’t,” Beverly insisted.

Erica’s competitive nature was sparked as well. She told her mother she was in and was about to lay out some new conditions for their little game, but they were suddenly interrupted.

At that moment, the door burst open. It was Barry Goldberg. He announced himself as “Big Tasty up in the house!” Big Tasty is Barry’s rapper name.

Barry is the boisterous, narcissistic middle child. Barry Goldberg loves sports, break dancing, karate, and beating up on his little brother. He can be a softie at heart, though. He is the leader of a small posse of friends that answer to the Jenkin Town Posse (J.T.P). He has an off-again/on-again relationship currently with Lainey Lewis. She is the hot blonde that lives with her dad next door. They just broke up for the seventh time this week.

“Women! Can’t live with them! I mean, I really can’t. My room isn’t big enough! But wow, do they piss me off,” Barry said in frustration as he walked in. Barry can be overly dramatic, and he often wears his heart on his sleeve. “Mom, I need to feed my emotions! Stat!” he stormed into the kitchen, demanding his mother cater to his food needs.

“Holy Frijole’ what the frick is going on here?” he said as he walked in on his mother and sister. They were casually standing next to each other with their tops completely off like it was perfectly normal.

“What do you mean?” Beverly played dumb.

“Yeah, you walk around without a shirt all the time, what is the big deal?” Erica shrugged off his stunned expression and took the opportunity to head upstairs so she could lock herself in her room.

“I mean, WHY are you both walking around with your mujuggies on display? Don’t you know there are laws in this country against it?” He called out to his sister as she sashayed away like a cat wiggling its tail.

Erica turned to him and said, “I don’t think you’d be upset if it were Lainey?”

“That’s different,” Barry insisted and explained, “Because she isn’t you!”

It was too late, though, because Erica was already upstairs in her room.

He turned to his mom and told her to put on a shirt right this instant.

“No can do, they are all in the laundry,” Beverly was preparing some snacks for his son. “If you want to help do some laundry, then we could hurry that along,” she said coyly.

“What are these then?” Barry held up his mother’s shirt with the word BEV on it and her bra.

“Aren’t those your shirts? You really shouldn’t leave them in the kitchen,” Beverly started slicing something and trying to suppress the grin on her face. Her son’s reaction was amusing her.

“The shirt says Bev on it and I don’t wear a bra!” Barry stated the obvious as he dropped the garments on the table like trash for his mother to pick up. Barry was incredibly thoughtless when he made messes.

“Look,” Beverly said that if it bothered him so much, she’d put them back on and began to get dressed again.

“Fine! I don’t want to end up in one of those nudist colonies,” Barry declared as he stormed upstairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs and ran back down. His mom was already wearing her top again. Barry snatched the snacks she prepared out of her hand and ran back upstairs.

On his way to his room, he stopped in to torment his little brother Adam.

“Hey, bro, crises averted. I don’t know if there was a titty-explosion or something, but Mom and Erica were standing around topless downstairs!” he said.

“No way?” Dave and Adam feigned ignorance.

“Yes, Way,” Barry nodded that what he was telling them was true. “I told them to put their tops back on, though. You can thank me later,” he said. Then he grabbed Adam’s pants and pulled them down to his ankles to reveal his underwear before sauntering out of his little brother’s room.

“Maybe because Barry is a blood relative of mine, they assumed he had the same authority as me?” Adam theorized as he pulled his pants back up. His brother made a habit of de-pantsing him frequently at school or in his room. It was annoying but no surprise to Adam or Dave Kim.

“Imagine if Barry learns he can control your mom and Erica. He could order your mom to focus all her smothering affection on you and have Erica do his bullying for him,” Dave Kim said.

“I am become death, Dave Kim! The destroyer of worlds!” Adam quoted Oppenheimer. He felt he had just opened Pandora’s box with his mind control wizardry. All thought of trying the experiment on anyone else evaporated until they could solve this conundrum.

Adam rushed to his sister’s door to find out if Barry controlled his sister and gave her new orders.

“Erica,” Adam pounded on her door.

“Go away, I am sleeping!” Erica stated flatly.

“If you were sleeping, you wouldn’t be able to tell me,” Adam said and continued to knock.

Beverly emerged from the hallway, holding some laundry. She smiled at David and Adam. “What’s going on?” she asked. There wasn’t a thing that happened in that house that Beverly didn’t know about on some level. She was so in tune with her domestic duties that she knew what was going on. She expected to win her bet with Erica any minute.

“Erica, did your brother ask you to come out and talk to him?” Beverly pounded on the door once.

“No, because I am sleeping and cannot hear him,” Erica answered flatly. The family frequently enjoyed this kind of witty banter back and forth.

“I believe he wants to talk to you,” Beverly said and then continued walking down the hallway.

“Can we talk?” Adam said nervously. He wasn’t used to making demands of his sister, so he was being polite and beating around the bush.

Erica interpreted this to mean that she didn’t have to obey him.

“We can talk just fine through the door,” Erica insisted.

“No, we can’t,” Adam replied. He looked at David Kim for a suggestion.

“I can hear you, and you can hear me. It sounds like it is working to me,” Erica’s voice dripped with derision and disinterest. She was hoping Adam would just go away.

Dave whispered to his friend to tell his sister to open the door. A light bulb went off over Adam’s head as he remembered his sister was under the influence of the tea. A part of him worried she’d still kick his ass if he tried to enter her domain uninvited.

“Erica open this door,” Adam said nervously.

“Fine,” Erica whispered and opened the door. She had put her shirt back on.

“Did you put your shirt back on because Barry told you to do it?” Adam asked while standing in the doorway.

“What? No,” Erica looked confused. “I just felt like putting it back on,” she said.

“I told you to take it off,” Adam reminded her.

Erica noticed her mom watching from down the hall. She pretended to be in a confused haze. “That’s right. You did tell me that,” Erica started to remove her shirt. “I didn’t think you meant I should be topless even in my own room.”

“You have to be topless for the rest of the night, and you must never shut your door,” Adam said.

“But Barry teased me,” Erica pouted as she let her top drop to the ground. Dave and Adam had already seen her swaying boobs. She didn’t care if they had another look. In fact, she was hoping they would get bored after they had their look, and she would be out of this silly game.

“You can tease him right back. You just can’t tease me or get mad at me,” Adam said.

“Ever?” Erica looked like she was half-asleep in a pretend hypnosis. The boys bought it hook line and sinker.

“Never ever,” Adam replied emphatically.

“But sometimes you really piss me off,” Erica answered without protest.

“Even if I do, you won’t throttle me, prank me, or kick my ass,” Adam said.

“I can’t even throw a shoe at you?” Erica was laying it on thick now. She wasn’t sure how the boys could believe she was really under their power.

Dave whispered to Adam. “Tell her to get completely naked.”

“No, let’s see how dinner goes,” Adam answered his friend.

Erica knew that they were plotting something, but she hadn’t heard what Dave whispered. She assumed he was going to ask her to go on a date with Dave. Erica didn’t like Dave Kim and considered him a dweeb. She secretly loved the fact that he was obsessed with her. She decided she would endure a dinner with the dweeb if they went someplace out of the way that her friends would not find out about. “I have to sit at dinner topless? Everyone will laugh at me,” Erica said.

Adam told her to let them laugh. “You never have a problem laughing with people laughing at me,” he said.

She smirked at her brother and told him that he was funny and easy to laugh at.

“Thanks, Erica!” Adam replied sarcastically. “You will not cover your boobs until I tell you to do so,” he insisted.

Erica’s wheel’s started turning. She thought she might be able to bluster to her father about feminism and positive body image to continue this charade. Her heart was beating fast but she tried to appear as if none of this bothered her in the least.

He turned around and saw his mother peeping at them. “YOU will stop spying on me, and you will remain topless too!” he said.

“Sorry, Dear, I just love you so much. I just want to be up in your business,” Beverly was still topless. She had been in her bedroom, putting away clothes. She had never put on a shirt when Barry confronted her.

“Take all of your clothes and all of Erica’s clothes and move them to my room. You will both come there to get dressed from now on. You’ll check with me on what you are going to wear. I want to make some changes,” Adam said.

He left before his mom could answer him. Dave chuckled after they returned to Adam’s room to discuss the results of their latest experiment. He asked his friend why he didn’t ask the ladies to get completely naked.

“It is just too good to be true, Dave Kim. We’ve found a tea that makes any girl a slave in one drink? I want to see if they will really do what I tell them. You know my mom and Erica aren’t shy, but they aren’t nudists either,” Adam said he wanted to see how far he could push them. “If I try to push them too far too fast, they may get resistant. There were times I wasn’t sure if Erica was making fun of me even though she did what I told her,” he said.

“That is just your sister’s natural tone of voice,” Dave said that forceful smart-ass persona was part of Erica’s charm. “Do you remember your mom’s fine art collection?” he said.

“Yeah, she bought a bunch of old paintings of nude women’s butts at a yard sale,” Adam liked the pictures, but Murray thought they were in poor taste. They eventually fell off the wall because they were hung poorly, but everyone thought a ghost had knocked them off the wall.

“I think your mom is hot. She’d probably get naked if you told her to,” Dave Kim encouraged Adam to push harder.

Adam said that tomorrow he’d dose them again with a tea. He’d keep pushing until he saw a resistance. “We have to establish our boundaries,” he said. Adam was less interested in seeing them naked as he was using them for his own ends. Erica could bully anyone at school who made fun of him, including his brother. His mother could bluster and bluff her way through anything. She had the Principal, and all the teachers at school mortified when she showed up. Beverly stubbornly refused to take no for an answer.

One of the few times that Beverly didn’t get her way at the Prep school, all her kids attended was when Adam tricked his mother into writing a paper for him. The teacher graded it poorly because it was full of grammatical and factual errors. Beverly took offense to that, and when the teacher wouldn’t change the grade, she went to the Principal. She assumed the Principal would cave and change the grade. The Principal realized right away that Adam and Beverly had cheated and suspended Adam.

Adam was given a choice. He could spend a week at home with his mother hanging out with her and being study buddies, OR he could spend a week sitting on a shaming bench in front of the Principal’s office at school. The shaming bench is an old Quaker tradition where anyone walking past can humiliate or insult the person sitting on the bench. After a couple days with Beverly, her son chose the bench!

\------------------------

*FLASHFORWARD: The fantastic dinner that Beverly spent all day making for her wonderful but under-appreciative family - as told by Beverly Goldberg.*

I made a delicious Chicken Parm with some yummy noodles, peas, and mash potatoes. I served it piping hot, and while I wore oven mitts, I didn’t have the benefit of an apron. It was one of Adam’s favorites. I asked him what he wanted tonight, and he told me my Chicken Parmesan.

I felt a little guilty, pretending to be under mind control. He believed he had used it on me, but I was the one fooling him. Truth be told, I loved doing things for Adam, so it was fun to cook his favorite meal. I still hoped he’d give me orders to take him to the amusement park or hang out with him all afternoon, nurse his boo-boos and fix his problems. He had insisted I cook the meal topless though, so I smiled and obediently did as he told me.

If I didn’t pretend he had a control over me, then it would be obvious I was the one lying to him. I didn’t want my son to hate me or not trust me after that. We had no intention of telling him the truth that his sugar pills had no effect except sweetening our tea.

It also meant if I didn’t obey him Erica automatically won our little game, and I have to clear out of her life completely. I just can’t do that! I have my boundaries and getting out of my daughter’s life is one of those hard stops for me!

I was completely topless as I frittered away my time in the kitchen over a hot stove, and nobody seemed to notice or say anything about it - my husband least of all.

I can’t fault Murray, though. His precious Eagles were trying to pick up a win. Stephen Gostkowski just hit the left upright with a 26-yard field attempt because the snap was mishandled. I wasn’t watching the game. I just heard Murray repeat it over and over. I don’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing in football, but whatever it was, my husband paid more attention to that than the fact my tits were out.

I started this silly charade to try to teach my son a lesson. I still have faith that Adam will come to his senses and apologize for this nonsense.

I also wanted to spend time with Erica. We’ve talked more about the rules and the game today than we have spoken to one another in an entire month.

I usually downplay my perfect tits. Yes, we paid a pretty penny and had the best surgeon in Pennsylvania perform the procedure so there is no reason I shouldn’t put my boobs out there on display more. They were exceptional tits by anyone’s standards.

Once I got the implants I started walking straighter and put a little more bounce in my step. I let all my gal pals in my circle of friends touch them to show them off. They were so perky and hard. I call my close circle of fellow Moms, the”Bevolution.” I even let some their husbands have a quick feel of them just to make my friends jealous. I’d pretend that it was just so they could see how firm they were but it was a subtle hint to my female friends that I was and always will be the alpha female in our circle of friends.

However, it had been several years, and my tits were like an old toy that I forgot about. I usually only take my puppies out for special occasions and wear something low cut at a Weddings and Bar Mitzvahs. A Bar Mitzvah is the time when a boy becomes a man, so what better time to make him acutely aware that women have boobs?

I also like to show them off when there is a particular woman pissing me off. It helps put the other woman in her place when she sees you have a much better rack than she does!

I was reminded of the power contained with these boobies tonight from the attention I was receiving. The only difference was that in the past it was always my choice how much of them to reveal.

Tonight, I would have no choice but to serve dinner without bra or blouse. I have to admit I was pretty nervous about doing it. I think the fact that Erica was ready to quit our little game gave me the courage to just get through this. You see, if I can make Erica stop pretending to be under mind control, then she has to hang out with me for three weeks. I am talking full-on mommy-daughter time with matching T-shirts and everything. I’d do a lot more than flash my tits for that.

I am a mom first, but I am really not a prude at all. I’ve worn skimpy outfits before around the kids, including my skin-tight Aerobics outfits. Usually, it was met with laughter and jokes.

Tonight was different.

I called everyone to the table. I assumed that just because I am supposed to be under mind control it doesn’t mean I have to pretend I didn’t just make the most delicious dinner for my family that has ever been made!

I decided I would act perfectly natural in every situation except when Adam told me to do something. I normally give him everything he ever asks for anyway. All I had to do was making him feel guilty about trying to control me and go along with his crazy orders for a little while. I know sooner or later he’d come around and apologize.

“Can Dave Kim stay for dinner?” Adam asked. Adam and his friend were staring directly at my tits. You could have drawn a bullseye around the nubs on my nipples and their eyes were locked in.

I pretended not to notice. I flexed one boob and made it jiggle and then the other. They both seemed so impressed. I have to admit I loved their fascination with something as simple as a set of boobs.

“Do you want him to stay for dinner, Adam?” I asked. Adam was still not giving orders. I think he was afraid we’d snap his head off.

“Yes, Dave Kim will be staying for dinner,” Adam said more forcefully.

I immediately added Teaching my son to be more direct and assertive to my list of lessons from this exercise. If he wanted to get ahead in life, he would have to learn to stand up for himself whenever mommy wasn’t around.

“I will set a plate for him,” I said as I jiggled my tits a little. The only downside to having fake tits is it takes a lot of effort to make them wobble.

Barry was next downstairs. “Oh my god!” he covered his eyes like my boobs were causing him to go blind. “Would you cover yourself?” he demanded.

“I breastfed you with these boobs. Why are they so offensive?” I asked him. It seemed like a pretty natural defense for why I was standing in the dining room topless.

“You didn’t breastfeed me with THOSE boobs. Those boobs are filled with plastic!” he chuckled. Barry was wearing a white track-suit I bought him. He is so handsome. He loves dressing like a rapper. He was wearing a wall clock I bought him for Christmas around his neck on a chain.

“They are made of flesh and a mama’s undying love! With a little saline inside,” I smirked. “I should ask you why you have that lovely clock around your neck? It belongs on the wall!”

“Oh, mom! I am a B-boy, Rapper! Only Flavor Flav understands me!” Barry threw up his hands in the air and sat down. He was right about that. I definitely didn’t understand a word he just said. He immediately dug into the food on the table. I smacked his hand and told him to wait for everyone else.

My father was next. He often stops by for dinner, and I love that. Everybody just calls him pops.

“What is with the floor show? Is there a two-drink minimum to get in here now?” Pops quipped. “I thought I was at my daughter Beverly’s house, not a strip club,” he said.

I really didn’t have an answer that I thought my father would believe. My Dad is pretty quick on the uptake. He is something of a playboy with a hedonistic side, so he wasn’t uptight about seeing boobs. He was just confused why he just saw MINE at the dinner table. I totally understood his reaction. I should have thought more about what I’d say when this eventually happened.

“What are you talking about, Dad?” I pretended to be a dimwitted bimbo.

“Did you forget to put something on?” Pops pointed right at my tits.

“No?” I pretended it was perfectly normal to be topless and yelled for Erica. It was intended to distract him from asking me ask any other questions. Erica was obviously hiding out in her room. I wanted her to come down here and face the music with me.

“I am not hungry. I’ll eat later,” I heard my daughter yell back. I’ll give it to Erica. She is the second loudest one in the house next to me.

“Adam, would you mind telling your sister to come down here?” I asked him. Adam jumped up, ready to be helpful - that is my good boy! Barry said he would do it, but I told him that Adam had it handled.

My husband was last to the table as always. His game had just wrapped up, and it sounded like the Eagles lost based on his expression. He rolled his eyes when he saw me.

“Would you put something on?”

“Murray, you are standing in the living room in your underwear,” I said. My husband loved to take his pants off at the door and walk around in his underwear.

“Yes, but I have something covering my private bits and pieces. Aren’t you a little concerned about the young men in the room seeing you like that?” my husband could be a hothead, but right now, he was more bewildered than angry. He seemed strangely amused and excited even though he looked annoyed.

I think annoyed is Murray’s permanent facial expression after 25 long years in the furniture business and raising our kids. My husband may have just been bewildered, angry, amused and excited!!

“Dad, it is a perfectly natural non-sexual part of the body,” Erica answered him on my behalf as she emerged from the stairs. Adam was following her with a grin on his face. Erica was topless and wearing nothing but white cotton panties.

The panties were quite skimpy and see-through. My daughter has a naturally full bristle-pad style dark bush. It was just like mine. I made a mental note to trim my pubes at the earliest opportunity.

No one could see more than a patch of Erica’s pubes in the front. Her pussy lips were camouflaged by all the hair and the thin layer of panty material. You could see the dimples of her butt cheeks and the dark line of her ass crack in the back, though.

“What in the Sam hill is going on around here, Murr?” My Dad asked my husband. My husband shrugged that he didn’t understand either. He asked Erica to explain the panties.

“Mom wanted me down here right away. I was changing, but I dropped everything so that I could be here,” Erica’s smirk told me she was lying. She pretended she came downstairs in just panties to prove a point to me about not rushing her.

Pops didn’t believe her. He didn’t challenge her either. His face suggested he knew she was lying. “Is this like the Trilogy thing all over again?” he asked.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Pops” my daughter said.

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” Pops repeated my daughter’s question with an astonished expression. “I don’t know what any of you people are doing!” he shrugged like he gave up.

I was sure Adam ordered her to wear only her panties to dinner. I made a mental note to ask her about whatever Trilogy was later. I am way too nosy to let that go but this wasn’t the time to get into it.

I was just happy her panties were clean and stain free. I am sure Erica didn’t appreciate the trouble I went through to make her undergarments soft and cling-free!

“Is that the reason you are topless too?” Murray turned back to me to give him an explanation. “You were too busy and forget to put your blouse on?” he asked.

“You tell them, Dad!” Barry tagged on to his father’s outrage.

“Shut up, you moron! We’ll talk about the wall clock around your neck later!” Murray yelled at his son.

I should mention in all fairness that most of our conversations at dinner involve a lot of back and forth bickering and joking like this. This was the first one that had anything to do with our boobs hanging out during dinner. It was surreal to eat like this even for our family!

I didn’t have a good answer for my husband, either. It probably wouldn’t hurt for Erica and me to have a little pow-wow if we were going to continue this charade on what to say in situations like this. We need to get our truths and lies straight! The entire house of cards could come down around us because we failed to plan this out. I think I was in denial that it would really happen like this. I didn’t think Adam would dare follow through with making me sit topless at dinner. I wasn’t angry with him.

I was kind of excited to see what would happen and as I mentioned I was enjoying the attention. I’d get through this like I did everything else in life - as a winner.

I pretended to enter a dream-state like I had seen Erica do at her door. I looked a little woozy like I was coming out of a trance.

I could see Adam and Dave squirm in their chairs. I have so many tools at my disposal to make my son feel guilty. I could have laid it on pretty thick right then and said that Adam made me do it. I could win this game with Erica if I make Adam so guilty that he apologizes in the first three days. I was enjoying the attention so much and the solidarity with my daughter that I chose not to end the charade.

Murray had barely looked up at me, and we had been home together all day. He usually sat at the table with a newspaper covering his face. He was staring right at me and my boobs. I have to admit I craved his attention.

“It was Adam’s idea,” I said as if waking out of a dream. “Adam, what did you tell me?” I pretended the effects of the tea was wearing off. I enjoyed making my son incredibly nervous as all the attention shifted to him.

“Didn’t he say that he is writing a paper on positive body image and feminism. It talks about famous women-libbers from the 1970s that burned their bras and demanded equal rights. They fought for the rights to take their shirts off just like a man!” Erica covered for me. She pretended she was in a mental fog and could not remember the details either.

It seemed like an almost plausible explanation for what we were doing.

It also played right into my hand because if Adam gets called out for any of it by my husband then he might think twice about telling us to do it again!

I also didn’t recall any women in the 1970s fighting for the right to go topless, but then I didn’t pay attention to things like that.

Pops smiled as if he was recalling a time when women were burning bras and shaking their ta-tas for him in the streets.

“Sorry Dad, who are we to deny the ladies their fundamental rights?” Adam added meekly and ran with his sister’s explanation. My husband looked like he didn’t buy a word of any of this malarkey. It was a pretty thin premise.

“Wait? we can take our shirts off at the table?” Barry was a huge extrovert. He stood up and began to take his track-suit top off.

“Hold on, nobody should be taking their shirts off at the table, you morons!” Murray was talking to the kids. “You said it was a paper about feminism or positive body image?” Murray tried to make sense of my son’s B.S.

I have to admit that Adam isn’t a terrific liar. My baby is good at a lot of things but lying is not his forte’.

I can usually see right through his fibs and white lies. I could tell Adam was waffling. I could tell that even though Erica was seated across from David Kim and had to endure his stares at her tits, she was enjoying watching her brother twist under their father’s scrutiny.

“Murray, it’s our body, our choice,” I said. I DID remember that slogan from those days. I couldn’t tell you exactly what that was in reference too.

“Those stinkin’ hippies! They don’t follow the rules of society!” Murray hated counter-culture with a passion. I realized that a little too late when I tried to help Adam out of digging himself into a deeper hole lying to his father.

“Well, I followed the Grateful Dead for two months, and I think I know a few GREAT hippies,” Erica raised her voice. I wasn’t sure if Erica was trying to help Adam to explain away our toplessness or if my ill-tempered daughter had just been provoked into one of her many clashes with her hot-headed father.

While they argued, Adam and Dave Kim whispered to one another. Barry folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair now that he had his shirt off. My father rolled his eyes and tried to enjoy his meal.

“Erica stop arguing with Dad,” Adam said abruptly in a moment of silence between Murray and Erica. Usually, once they start arguing, no one but me could get a word in edgewise.

Erica abruptly shut up and looked at Adam. No one can shush Erica like that. Not me, not her father. No one has ever got her to immediately stop yelling when Erica gets wound up.

Murray smiled because when Erica stopped talking, he felt he just won the argument about the reason hippies are terrible. He seemed impressed with Adam.

“How did you do that?” he asked my son.

“Do what?” Adam turned a little red.

“You calmly told Erica to shut up, and she did,” Murray said.

Erica is a very proud and stubborn girl. She probably secretly preferred to eat her meal wearing only a pair of white cotton panties than have to be quiet because someone told her to do so. She started to talk, but no words came out.

Adam smiled proudly. He didn’t explain how he controlled his sister. “Erica eat your dinner,” he told her.

Erica didn’t make eye contact with anyone. She picked up a fork and started eating her peas.

“Are you a wizard?” Barry was in awe. Usually, their older sister would have snapped Barry or Adam’s heads off by now for daring to tell her what to do.

Adam didn’t explain himself. At the end of the meal, he offered to make tea for Erica and me while I cleared the dishes. That would have been extremely sweet if we didn’t know he thought there was some mind control potion in that.

“Oh, I would love a tea as well,” Pops said.

“Sorry, Pops, I only have enough tea for two,” Adam said as he went to the kitchen to prepare it for us.

That night after dinner, we all went to our rooms. Erica left her door open. She whispered to me when I passed by and said that she was impressed with my tenacity.

“You should know me by now that I won’t give up,” I said.

“Neither will I,” Erica reminded me. I knew that already about her, but I still felt that if push came to shove I was the one who would give up last. I was prepared to dig in my heels as long as it took to win.

“You realize they are going to make us eat dinner like that tomorrow?” Erica warned me.

“Yes, but we made it through today,” I assured her that she could do it again if she had to.

“What if Dad finds out you have to do what Adam tells you?” she asked me.

It was a real possibility that Adam might even spill the beans and tell everyone. I hadn’t considered the scandal that might cause. Most people would immediately realize that the mind-control pills are placebo and know we always had a choice. I felt a little ashamed of myself.

“You leave that to me,” I assured her and kissed her on the forehead goodnight.

“Mom, will you close my door on the way out?” Erica asked. She was still lying in bed in a pair of white panties and nothing else. Adam had ordered her not to close her door. He had never said anything about anyone else closing her door.

“No,” I chuckled as I walked out of her room into my bedroom. He hadn’t ordered me to leave my bedroom door open either. I think in part because he knew Murray would never allow that.

I thought about what I was going to say to Murray as I got undressed. I usually wear a lacy nightie, but I was supposed to be topless. I got naked and got in bed.

Murray came out of the shower, smelling nice and feeling frisky.

“You really turned me on tonight, you know that?” he said as he hopped into bed.

Our sex life has always been pretty boring. I didn’t marry Murray for great sex. I had that years ago before Murray. I married him because I loved him. We obviously had sex enough to make three wonderful kids, but I will admit it was pretty infrequent as of late.

That night he rolled on top of me and gave me a pounding like I’ve never had. He even went down on me. I own more diamond rings than times my husband has gone down on me in the course of our happy marriage. It didn’t last long, but it lasted long enough. I can be pretty vulgar when it comes to describing sex, but all I can say was that Murray wasn’t gentle, and that was fine with me.

It seemed seeing my tits out in the open had excited him in a way I didn’t expect. Once my husband cums, he usually farts, groans, and rolls over and passes out. This time he snuggled with me afterward.

He asked me what really happened at dinner.

I could come clean with him, but I doubted he’d understand the charade. He might even bring it to an end. After the amazing sex I just had, there was no way I wanted this to end.

“I am trying to help Adam with being more assertive. I asked Erica to help me. The reason she shut up and started eating when he told her was to help him build confidence,” I said. It wasn’t technically a lie because I could tell Adam was gaining confidence. It also wasn’t what Murray was asking.

“I mean about the boobies and the panties. What gives, Bevvy?” Murray looked into my eyes and held me tightly. I loved that.

“Look, you walk around in your underwear,” I started to try to explain.

“Okay, so this was to teach me a lesson? You and Erica wanted to embarrass me into wearing pants?” Murray guessed what point we were trying to make. “I guess you are right. I just like to be comfortable in my own home. I should put on pants at least at the dinner table,” he shrugged.

We like to be comfortable too, Murr!” I seized upon his idea and threw it right back at him. I would be more comfortable topless but only when I am alone. I felt all the eyes on me and while that was thrilling it was also making me incredibly self-conscious.

“I am more comfortable topless sometimes. These puppies need to breathe. You know what I mean? You spent 8,000 dollars on them and I keep them hidden away,” I mused.

“I never imagined you were a nudist,” he said.

“Well, there are a lot of things you don’t know about me,” I lied. He knew just about everything there was to know about Beverly Goldberg because I told him.

“Erica is a nudist too?” he asked.

“Yeah, don’t you remember when Erica told you all about the Grateful Dead concerts she attended last summer? They all strip down butt naked and let it all hang out on the way in to see the band,” I lied. It seemed improbable but it was the first thing that sprung to my mind. I knew Murray seldom paid attention to his daughter’s long, rambling stories. He would even cat nap during them. It was pretty easy to convince him she told him this shocking story and he must have forgotten.

“What? That’s crazy! Stinking hippies would do something like that,” Murray started to fall asleep.

“Hey Murr, want to go again?” I woke him up with a hand job. To my surprise my husband was ready to go for a second poke! He fingered my butthole and I let him. I generally smack his hand away but tonight I felt like his perfect slut.

The first time in our marriage Murray came a second time was that night!! And I had my Chicken Parmesan and my wonderfully creative youngest son’s fantasy to control me to thank for it.

I had dressed sexy for Murray plenty of times and he never noticed. It felt like we had lightning in a bottle tonight. The fact I served dinner topless excited Murray in a way I hadn’t anticipated.

If the game ended tomorrow I couldn’t picture myself doing it again without Erica doing it with me. I could picture doing it without Adam telling me I had to do it. It was just so naughty that it was this perfect storm of excitement that caught me like it had Murray tonight. My passion and his combined was electrifying.

I could have come clean with my husband about the game I was playing on Adam. I wasn’t sure what he’d do if he thought he was trying to drug us and turn us into sex slaves. Now that I say it out loud it sounds horrible. At the time, I felt it was harmless since the drug was obviously sugar tablets.

I doubted Murray would understand the charade. He is a hot head and he’d yell and scream and probably bring it to an end. After the amazing sex I just had I was downright excited to see what happened next.

The only way it could be a little better is if I won my competition with my daughter and had her undivided attention for three full weeks after this!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Mind Control Really Kicks In

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3

*FLASHFORWARD: Later the next day after school in the Goldberg Living Room – as told by Adam Goldberg*

It was 1980 something, and I was knee-deep in a science experiment based on lust, power, and perversion. I was answering the age-old question: Can you trust the products sold exclusively in ads in the back of a Penthouse Magazine?

I was sitting on the couch in my living room with my brother Barry and Dave Kim. The JTP (Jenkintown posse) was also there, consisting of Andy, Naked Rob, Geoff, and Matthew Bradley. The older boys were anticipating my sister coming down the stairs to watch TV with us like a rowdy group of excited Neanderthals.

“Erica, come out and play-ee-ayyy,” my brother quoted a line from the classic movie the Warriors.

“No,” she yelled defiantly from upstairs.

Barry had recently broken up with Lexy. She was our neighbor. They had a tumultuous off-again/on-again relationship. He was ready to blow off some steam to get his mind off the break up with the blonde cutie next door – who just so happened to be one Erica’s best friends.

“WHIP THEM PUPPIES OUT,” Naked Rob shouted coarsely.

“WHIP YOUR PUPPIES OUT!” Erica roared back defiantly.

“I will if you will,” Naked Rob answered wryly, but my sister didn’t reply.

“Please, Erica? Just come down?” Geoff pleaded nervously. “Don’t be angry at us!”

Everyone knew Geoff had a massive crush on my sister. I knew my best friend, David Kim, did too.

David Kim was sitting pensively, waiting to see what would happen.

Matthew Bradley suggested the guys just leave her alone. “If she doesn’t want to come down, then why pressure her? What is the big deal anyway?” he said. Matt is the most laid back member of the JTP. He was wearing his signature tie-dye shirt and Pooka shell necklace.

He was always the voice of reason, and my brother Barry always was the loudmouth who told Matt to shut up. Matt had the patience of a saint, and he was a true friend. He knew that the blustering and bragging was just an annoying aspect to how Barry behaved, and Matt accepted him anyway.

“Erica, come out, come out, whatever you are!” he said.

“The line is come out WHEREVER you are,” my big sister corrected him from her room upstairs.

“That too!” Barry AKA Big Tasty shouted upstairs. He implored me to tell Erica to come down.

I’ll tell you what I did, but first, let me remind you why they were crammed into my living room eating snacks prepared by my Mom.

I started this strange experiment yesterday by serving laced mind-control tea to my mother and sister. I was skeptical that the pills would work, but they really did! My brother and father lauded me as a hero for making my sister not only stop arguing but sit quietly and eat her food while topless at the dinner table. They didn’t know I had spiked her and my mother’s tea with a powerful mind-control drug.

Dave Kim was the only other person who knew what I had done. We were performing a carefully controlled experiment on my Mom and sister. At first, it was merely because they were the easiest ones I could convince to drink a tea I had made. If the test failed, I also didn’t want to be known at school as the guy who tried to get a girlfriend with mind control. I quickly realized how fun my life would be if I could control my sister and Mom. My sister likes to mock and humiliate me, and my mother loves to smother me and invade my privacy. How cool would it be if I could direct them to target anyone who annoys me instead?

I have to admit that it was my idea to make them eat dinner topless last night. I take full blame for being a horny teenage pervert. It was the first real test of the efficacy of mind control. It was based on two simple premises:

*1*. If I could get THEM to show me their tits I’d be able to get girls my own age to do the same thing. They were even less likely to show me than girl’s my own age.

*2*. I liked looking at boobs.

That afternoon at school, I came to the realization that I had probably gone overboard. I required my sister to go to school dressed like a slut with no panties. I told my Mom to stay home in nothing but a lacey white garter belt and hose. It looked awesome.

I should say that I was feeling guilty because I was. The real reason for my reluctance to continue the naughty experiments was far more selfish. I simply realized that if or when they eventually came out of mind control, they would probably kick my ass in spectacular fashion.

I could have stopped all of this right now. I told myself that maybe things wouldn’t be so bad when the mind control drug I gave them wore off. I could picture my mom and Erica’s reaction to finding out I made them take off their shirt. I decided that wasn’t an option.

I was too chicken shit to face the music for what I had done.

I could have stopped making them do humiliating things in the nude. I will refer you to the first two reasons I started this experiment in the first place - Boob watching and making girls do naughty things for the reason I didn’t want to stop.

My brother and his friends usually regarded me with scorn and derision as a geeky little high school freshman. That is if they didn’t ignore me completely as a dweeby nobody.

After Barry told his friends what I made Erica do the night before they idolized me. My Dad and Barry were impressed I made her shut up. The JTP were impressed I made her show me her tits while she did.

They wanted to see for themselves that I could really control Erica with my voice. All except for Matt Bradley, who was pragmatic and skeptical. He didn’t think it was even that big of a deal that women walk around their house in their panties and bra. He said his Mom did it all the time. Matt’s family is from California, though, and they aren’t as wound tightly as my family. This was really epic.

Needless to say, I was drunk on the power I had over Erica and my Mom. Erica and my Mom were drunk on the mind-control tea I’d been making them drink at least once a day. I was also drunk on the positive attention my brother and his friends were giving me.

My first day at school with Erica had me a little worried, though. I had sent her to school dressed like a slut with no panties. She obeyed me until she left the house. I ordered her to be kind to me at school and not make fun of me. She DID do that, but that was mostly because she avoided me throughout the day. When I did order her to sit with her legs spread apart in math class, she got this hazy look on her face and ignored my order. She had no bra, so it was some consolation watching her jugs swing around in a t-shirt while she ran around in Gym. I told her to pretend to ‘accidentally’ lose her blue gym shorts while she climbed a rope. Erica’s abrupt response to me was to go, “choke on a rope!”

She ignored my order entirely. It was very puzzling and disconcerting. If the mind control didn’t work at school, then what good would it be long term? I’d need more experiments before I reached a final conclusion!

I assumed that the mind-control imprinted me as her controller because I was the first person she saw when she drank the tea. I’d need more tests to be sure. It seemed to me that the more people she was around and the further she got away from the house, the less compliant Erica became. I was happy at least she didn’t wake up from the mind-control and realize what I had ordered her to do.

It was a different story with my Mom. I ordered her to stay virtually naked all day. When I got home, she was overjoyed to see me. That was nothing new. She mentioned something about video games and ice cream. I ordered her to take me to get both, and she obliged. She asked me nicely for permission to wear clothes out of the house so that she could take me shopping. Mom tried to make it sound like it was my idea to go shopping. I let her think what she wanted.

I hadn’t considered the possibility I could order her to buy me every toy and video game I ever wanted. I knew I shouldn’t go crazy or dad would put a stop to it. I would just get her to buy me a few essential things I’ve been wanting for a long time today!

I graciously permitted her to wear one of the few casual but sexy outfits she was allowed to have. I tested her at the Ice Cream parlor and gave her an order to lift her shirt in front of the guy behind the counter. There weren’t any customers around. She did it without hesitation. He gave me an extra scoop of Strawberry. The Pink ice cream matched my mother’s perfect nipples!

She also bought me an expensive Coleco-vision adapter when we went to the mall. I had her pick up some additional stockings like the ones she wore for Erica. She didn’t hesitate to spend Dad’s money to buy them. I even got her to pick up a sweet pair of pink legwarmers and matching headband that looked very similar to the ones worn by the Cover girl model on the June 1982 Penthouse Magazine. The cover girl who happens to look a lot like my sister Erica.

We found Erica at the mall with her friends. She was surprised to see us. I had ordered her to go straight home after school and undress. She had obviously ignored my orders. I told her that when we got back home I’d allow her to wear ONLY the headband and leg warmers. Erica didn’t seem surprised by that at all. It wasn’t until I mentioned she’d be watching TV with Barry and his friends that she became agitated. She didn’t protest or question my decision, though, which was an excellent sign.

Erica did look at mom a lot. I wondered if their proximity to one another made the mind control more effective. Erica behaved much more obediently around mom. She walked with her shoulders back and her chin up too. It may have also been possible she found herself unable to question my orders but wondering why mom wasn’t protesting them.

I resolved to run more tests on them independently and together.

She looked startled. I was afraid the mind-control limits had been reached. Once we got home she took the things my Mom bought and went upstairs. I had stipulated she could not close her door though and she hadn’t as far as I knew.

Now the moment had come. Barry was pressuring me to simply ask Erica to come downstairs.

I walked up the stairs because I can’t yell as loudly as my Mom, my Dad, Barry or Erica. “Erica, come down stairs, please,” I said.

To my chagrin, Erica bounded downstairs in nothing but the leg warmers and pink headband. She had obviously trimmed her pubic hairs. Erica had a substantial hairy bush before she went upstairs. I noticed my mom must have trimmed hers earlier today, as well. I assumed women must routinely shave just like men do their beards and mustaches. In the 1980s, you never saw a hairless pussy on an older woman in porn. I was just relieved I could see a little pink under all that fur.

You may also be wondering where my Mom and dad were at this moment. My Mom had prepared the snacks wearing only a green apron. She was humming and flitting around the house with a very light step.

Well, they were upstairs at the moment. Dad came home from work unusually frisky and happy just before Barry and the JTP arrived. He took her by the hand.

“Oh, Murray!” my Mom blushed.

My Dad looked at her longingly, and then mind control or not the two of them were gone. They did leave behind snacks.

I should also mention that my observation of mind control was that it didn’t make the subject indecisive. They could carry on their typical day without asking me what they should do. My Mom hadn’t asked me if she could go upstairs with Dad. I don’t think I could have stopped her even if I had wanted to because my father didn’t hesitate to sweep her off her feet and take her to the bedroom.

Erica plopped down on an empty chair we had saved for her in the center of the living room where we could all have a good view of her. She shrugged like it was perfectly normal to be naked while everyone else was fully clothed.

My sister Erica has creamy-white skin, soft brown doe-eyes, long, luxurious brown hair that fell down her back and a shapely build. Her tits swung pendulously on her chest very naturally. They were fully mature and impressive for a Senior in High School.

There was, at first, a stunned silence. In dramatic plays, there is often an overture where the audience hears a little music as a signal to quiet down before the action. My sister’s entrance had been that overture.

It was followed by a lot of boys talking over one another, asking her questions, and telling her to do things.

“Turn around so we can see you better!” Andy insisted.

“Bend over so we can see your fresh-and-fruity and your tooty hole!” Barry demanded immaturely.

“Shake them titties!” Naked Rob jiggled his own man-boobs under his clothes. Naked Rob is known as the guy in the group who likes to get Naked. I understand his sister and parents are nudists too. They are all heavy-set with a lot of jiggly bits and guts that hang down over their genitals. The one time I went to his house, I saw his sister naked. I thought it was Rob and ran out of there screaming. I never came back.

Geoff Schwartz delicately asked Erica to marry him. It was a desperate attempt to see if she would obey him.

Erica ignored all of their orders and stared intently at Murder She Wrote like she was obligated to be here, but she clearly didn’t want to be.

Matt Bradley suggested everyone just ease up on her.

“Yeah, Yeah, Matt Bradley! Why don’t you ease up on us!!” Barry dismissed Matt’s level headed suggestion with a wave of his hand.

Barry tried once again to wish Erica into obeying him. “Pick your nose, Erica!”

Erica stuck up a finger, and it looked almost like she was going to do what he told her. I once thought my brother may also be able to control Erica. I was eager to find out if she did it or not. It would shatter my world and obeyed him. If he could control Erica then Barry would sick her on me!

She quickly switched fingers to her middle one and flipped my brother off by shooting him the bird.

“C’mon bro, tell her what to do! Tell her to do something,” he insisted.

I was eager to show off my powers. At the same time, I didn’t want to explain I drugged my sister.

“I’ll try,” I said innocently and then ordered Erica to take one finger and touch her left nipple.

In my experiments controlling Erica, she usually said very clearly she didn’t want to do something when I told her to do something. She didn’t argue or debate when I told her to do it anyway. This time though, she seemed willing to do what she was told without argument.

She stuck the same middle finger out like she was flipping everyone in the room off in slow motion. Then she tapped her left nipple and held it there.

There was sudden appreciative silence and awe as if I had performed magic.

“C’mon guys,” Matt reminded them, “Isn’t the simpler answer that Erica is just messing with us? All she has to do is ignore what we tell her to do, and then when her brother tells her to do something she does it. That isn’t magic! That is just Simon Sez,” he shrugged.

Naturally, the other boys refused to believe it.

“Tell her to do something harder then,” Andy or Naked Rob suggested.

Erica looked at me softly with pleading doe-eyes looking for sympathy. I felt intensely guilty.

“Tell her to cut a fart,” he said.

Erica’s lips curled in anger, and she asked him why she would do that when the “biggest fart on the planet was sitting across from her!”

That sounded like the hot-headed Erica that I knew so well.

“C’mon, one little squeaker,” Barry insisted.

I think it was Dave Kim who suggested instead that I make Erica lift her legs off the floor and sit with her knees spread as far apart as they can go. Everyone agreed that it was a great idea. “Hold your knees apart! Yeah!”

When I gave that order to Erica, she paused like she was thinking about the fact she’d be exposing not only her spread pussy but her asshole to us by sitting in an extremely humiliating position. I started to plan the closest exit route in my head in case Erica became belligerent and shrugged off my control.

Instead, she sighed briefly. She picked her feet up and squatted on the chair while holding her knees apart. My sister’s pussy lips parted slightly like they were offering me a sideways kiss. The most fascinating thing was that Erica’s butthole was brownish.

Once the initial tittering and laughter died down, Barry asked Erica if she forgot to wipe.

“Yeah, there is a huge turd following me around and a bunch of little turds with him,” she sneered at the JTP. Erica was also addressing Dave Kim and me as little turds.

“Did you sit like that just now because Adam told you too?” Naked Rob asked.

Erica started to say something snarky and then seemed at a loss for words. She blanked entirely on the question and ignored it. She shrugged it off like he hadn’t asked her. I wanted to explore more about the reason she didn’t acknowledge the question had even been asked.

“Make her do more stuff,” Barry insisted before I could demand Erica answer Rob’s question. Barry wasn’t interested in talk or understanding the reasons. He just wanted Erica to behave more amorously. He told me to tell her to put her thumb up her butt.

Erica didn’t seem humiliated or embarrassed. I had told her yesterday she would never try to cover her tits or be embarrassed by them. I wondered if that was why she wasn’t more red-faced than she was now.

“Guys, C’mon,” Matt suggested we cut her a break and just watch the TV show.

“Fuck you, Matt Bradley,” Barry said emphatically. “Everyone knows that Jessica Fletcher is going to suss out the bad guy when the real detectives can’t do it. She’ll follow an elaborate trail of clues that point to the wrong suspect. In the end, Jessica will do a classic Colombo move and coax a confession out of the real killer in front of the police. Every episode ends the same way!” he insisted.

This was the first time I’d ordered Erica to do anything like this.

“Erica, stick your thumb in your butt,” I said calmly.

The pregnant pause was filled with the kind of tension you’d expect in the Apollo 13 mission control room during launch.

Erica shrugged and jammed her thumb into her butthole about a half an inch.

“Now suck on it!” Barry insisted sadistically.

“No, you suck on it,” Erica blurted out angrily at Barry.

“Adam, make her suck it, make her suck it, make her suck it,” Barry started trying to jam his thumb in my mouth and mess up my hair while teasing me. He wanted me to teach him how to make Erica his bitch. It was pretty obvious he was also incredibly jealous of the control I had over Erica.

Barry was about to tickle me until I pissed my pants. I know because he’s done it many times, and he always starts his attack by tickling my ribs and frequently repeating the same words over and over.

Erica lunged out Barry like a hungry jaguar taking down a gazelle on the Serengeti. In moments she had him pinned under her legs with her crotch hovering inches away from his face. She was forcing him to hit himself over and over.

“Adam, call her off!” Barry called to me for help as he endured my sister’s ass-kicking. Erica usually won in knock-down-drag-out fights like this against Barry. I usually caved before things got this bad.

I’d never seen her fight Barry almost completely naked, though.

“Please don’t tell me to stop,” Erica insisted while she played patty cake by slapping my brother’s insolent face. It wasn’t brutal, but it was a humiliating ass kicking. It was also incredibly sexy seeing her butt resting on his chest and her knockers jiggling everywhere.

“Trust me, I won’t!” I assured her. I had ordered Erica to stop anyone from bullying me earlier that day. I wondered if her attack was a result of that order or just that she had enough of Barry’s bull-crap. She acted like the same old belligerent Erica to everyone else but me.

“Tell her to make him suck her thumb,” Andy and Rob implored me.

“I heard your betrayal Rob and Andy!” my brother said just as I gave the order to Erica. She jammed the stinky thumb into his mouth. He sputtered like it was true poison. She told him not to dare bite her thumb or spit on her, and he obeyed like HE was under mind control. I am sure it was just the terror that his sister would extract vengeance running though his cowardly veins, that kept him from fighting back.

“Fart on his face and let him up,” I said once I felt Barry had enough.

I could sense from Erica’s expression that she tried. “I can’t right now!”

“Hah, You don’t have one locked in the chamber? I keep one locked and loaded at all times for just such an occasion!” Barry smiled like he had the upper hand because he could fart anytime on command.

He also tried what he must have thought was an unstoppable killer Kung Fu counter-move of some kind. “Engage snap rear reversal and Barry comes out on top,” my brother had a tendency to call out his Karate moves as he was performing them. They almost never worked – especially this time.

“I can queef on him,” Erica offered as an alternative suggestion as she brushed aside Barry’s counter move like it was barely an inconvenience. She couldn’t comply with my orders but she was capable of coming up with something else she COULD do. David Kim and I looked at each other with an approving nod. That was an interesting discovery in my experiment on my sister.

It meant Erica was capable of taking logical steps towards following my orders but she still needed my confirmation to completely follow my bidding if she had to take alternative measures. This was a tremendous breakthrough! A problem solving mind-slave!

It made perfect sense to me. I imagined myself in the future as Emperor of everything with all my subjects dominated by my mind control drugs. I had a giant brain and I was laying on a futuristic couch as I was fed grapes by topless adult versions of Dana Caldwell and Jackie Geary. The world outside was a perfect domed utopia of white skyscrapers and blue skies under my benevolent rule.

If I gave them an order and they lacked the resources to complete it then what should happen? Would they stand there waiting to finish building something because they lacked nails? Would they go an unstoppable rampage to take nails by any means necessary? Would they come to me and ask if I order my nail maker to make more nails?

My future was looking pretty bright! My fantasies weren’t as good as my realities for a change though. My brother was getting his ass kicked by my sister and SHE WAS NAKED. Barry’s friends were laughing and thanking me for allowing them to watch this humiliating spectacle unfold.

Erica held Barry down tightly and pinched his nose while covering his mouth awaiting my answer.

“Yeah,” I replied and offered a thumb’s down like a Roman Emperor deciding the fate of a failed gladiator in the Arena.

An awful farting/belch came out of my sister’s vagina right on top of Barry’s nose. That is when I first realized that girls could fart out of their pussies. The pussy can bring life into the world. Inside the wet folds of a girl’s vagina. It also contains the secrets of the universe and the female form within a vast and unique catacomb of wrinkles and curves as well as mysterious and as of yet forbidden pleasures.

Now, to suddenly learn that a pussy could also belch out air on command? The dick was clearly the inferior genital from my perspective at that moment.

She let Barry get up and even helped him up before returning to sit in the Zen-like meditative squatting position she had been sitting in like nothing had happened at all. She even held her knees apart a little wider as far as I could tell. She didn’t jab her thumb back up her ass, but I wasn’t going to push her.

My Mom came down shortly afterward, wearing only a green apron and a fresh garter and a pair of stockings. She had the biggest smile on her face. My dad did too.

My brother’s friends were nervous that my Mom or Dad would put a stop to Erica’s obscene pose on the chair.

Instead, my Dad looked mildly annoyed and moved Naked Rob out of his chair with a grunt.

“I am so sorry! I hope you didn’t run out of snacks!” My Mom immediately began serving everyone. It took a moment for them to register that her shapely ass was peeking out of the back of the apron.

Barry had talked about how I put Erica in place but had neglected to mention that I controlled Mom. “Why didn’t you tell us this?” They whispered at him.

“Who cares about seeing my Mom naked? That’s gross,” Barry said dismissively. He did seem a lot less pushy after his ass-kicking at my sister’s hands.

“Did Adam explain that Erica and I are embracing positive body image? I hope you boys aren’t embarrassed,” my Mom said with a flirtatious grin. She seemed to eat up the sudden attention, and Erica was relieved to let her have it.

“See, that makes sense,” Matt nodded in understanding. “Our culture hyper-sexualized the female form. By normalizing it in mundane situations like friends getting together informally can learn that the nude figure is really not that big of a deal. We all know what each other has under our shorts. We are all people underneath the masks we wear to maintain societal norms. It is just skin, people! Public nudity and acceptance takes the taboo away and breaks down traditional gender barriers about what is and isn’t acceptable. There are beaches and entire towns in France where nudity is very common place. In America, every state in the nation has nude recreation campgrounds. I’ve been to some in California with my family. They are family friendly places where sex crimes are nearly non-existent. There has to be some connection to that,” he said.

“BORING! No one heard you!” Barry cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted in Matt’s face. He had a notoriously short attention span.

“Yeah, I heard you. That is what I told you right, Murray?” Beverly asked her husband if Matt’s well-spoken explanation was basically the same mumbo-jumbo the girls used about Feminism and bra-burning.

My Dad was had recently farted and rolled over asleep. Dad had checked out of the conversation. I think he said “I don’t care anymore. Do what you want. You solve this mess,” and began snoring. He looked exhausted and physically worn out but strangely content.

Naked Rob fist-bumped Matt Bradley as if he agreed with what he said. Then he turned to me and asked if I can make my Mom take off her apron.

“I can try,” I said. “Mom, take off your apron,” I said and made the Jedi Mind Trick hand gesture that I had done the night before.

My mom reached behind her back as if she couldn’t quite untie the apron. She had done the same thing when she was trying to take her bra off. I wondered if the tea reduced fine motor coordination skills. It seemed like she was stalling but she had to know I’d just order her to turn around and let one of us untie it for her. The apron was coming off even if she was being dramatic about the build up!

I didn’t want to expose her for malicious reasons. I thought a quick demonstration would cement my reputation as a young God-Prince to the JTP and maybe that was all I needed to be successful with girls!  
(_I DID realize that they weren’t very successful with girls either. I just assumed if girl’s saw me hanging with older guys they’d dig me!)_

“That is how he did it!!” my older brother’s friends recognized the Star Wars reference right away from my hand gestures. This day was turning out better than I could expect. Barry and his friends considered me a Jedi Master! The hand gesture filled in the unexplainable blank of why my sister allowed me to tell her what to do.

Barry and his friends declared me eternally super cool except for Matt Bradley, who still had his doubts. He felt Erica was just playing along to get a rise out of us.

That seemed unlikely to me. What are the chances my mom AND sister each pretended to be under mind control and humiliated themselves just to get a rise out of us? I didn’t dwell on that as a realistic possibility.

I did the Jedi Mind Trick again at my mom. “You will remove your apron and make a believer of Matt Bradley,” I said like a Jedi.

“Oh right, these are not the boobs you are looking for, move along,” Matt Bradley said sarcastically.

When my Mom reached behind her back and undid her apron, it dropped in epic slow-motion fashion. I could have sworn Moving in Stereo by The Cars kicked in just like in the classic 80’s movie, Fast Times at Ridgemont High. My Mom’s highly buoyant knockers bounced up to attention and jutted out like Phoebe Cates in that pool scene Bradley imagined while jerking off. I know that movie scene for scene because I’ve imagined that moment at the pool where she comes out of the water slowly a thousand times since.

Jaws dropped, boners popped, and plates turned over! The guys went ga-ga for my mom’s tits. They were shocked and dismayed anyone’s hot mom would show their tits to them. Barry was at first disgusted and wanted her to put them away. Once he realized the guys approved of her he was much more on board with it too. “Yep, that’s my hot mom!! I inherited HER genes! Which is why MY Jeans fit me so well!”

They almost didn’t notice her well-trimmed pussy hair jutting out in the tiny V-patch under her white garter belt. It took a moment for them to drink in my Mom’s long legs and lacey stockings. My Mom’s face brightened as her confidence rose while the boys ogled her.

Mom didn’t confirm or deny she stripped because I told her to do it or because she was empowered to reflect a positive body image. She was too busy basking in the attention to say anything. She might have been intensely humiliated as well. The look on mom’s face could have easily been both pride and embarrassment.

Naked Rob tried to start a slow golf clap of applause in appreciation, but everyone else was stunned.

“Mom and Erica,” I ordered the two of them to stand face to face. I wanted them standing nipple to nipple. They were approximately the same height, but Erica’s nipples hung down more. They were lined up lip to lip and eye to eye. I told them to hold hands and stand like that. My Mom could barely contain her smile at being in such close proximity to my sister.

I didn’t do that to punish them. I didn’t do that to show off their sexy bodies to my brother’s friends. They had already seen enough from my perspective. I did that because I wanted to park the two of them so I could take a leak and jerk off before dinner. I was so horny I could have fucked a warm Apple Pie.

“Stay like that until I get back. Then you can make dinner,” I announced as I left.

\------------------------

*FLASHBACK: Earlier that day before School began*

The next morning Adam was awoken by the smiling face of his mother inches from his face. He had been dreaming perverted dreams of mind-controlling the prettiest girls at school. His mother’s tits only inches from his face as she jumped back in shock.

“Gahh!!! What fresh hell is this!” Adam was startled awake and fell out of bed.

Erica chuckled at her brother’s pain when he took a panicked spill. She was standing next to her mother in nothing but a pair of white panties from the night before.

Beverly put back on the dress she had from the night before and stood before her son, waiting for instructions.

Adam cowered for a moment. He thought the tea might have worn off, and the girls were there to lash out at him. He felt guilty about what he was doing.

“What can I wear for school today?” Erica forced a pleasant tone into her voice.

“You laughed at me when I fell out of bed,” Adam observed angrily.

“Yeah, it was funny!” Erica admitted with a snicker.

“You can’t be mean to me!” He reminded her.

“Was that mean? I am so sorry,” Erica offered him a dead-eyed expression that suggested she was not sorry at all.

“Fine, wear something sexy” Adam got out of bed. He was wearing only his Spiderman Underoos. Adam calls them Under Armor but that isn’t what they are really called. He just thinks it sounds less immature.

The outfit was a simple Spiderman themed matching t-shirt and underwear ensemble. He had outgrown them a few years ago, but he loved Spiderman themed undergarments, and they didn’t make them in his size. The girls had both seen him in them plenty of times before. Usually, it was Adam that was embarrassed when they looked at him. This time he didn’t feel as self-conscious since they were both nearly naked.

“I always do,” Erica started fishing through the clothes her Mom had stacked in the room. Her Mom had really emptied all of Erica’s closets and dressers into her son’s room. She knew that meant her Mom meant business about this little game of theirs and was in it for the long haul.

“I’ll pick something out for you,” Adam grabbed a skimpy rainbow laced top and denim skirt.

If this link opens, it is Erica from the Episode: Daddy Daughter Day and approximates the outfit. The same hair ties, bangles, and makeup as this image;

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/437271445042029641/

“What about a bra, shoes, and a belt?” she asked her brother nicely for consideration. The pink pastel outfit screams 1980s middle-America teen slut. Adam added a Madonna inspired single lacey white glove. It belonged to Erica but made the outfit seem even more perfectly cheap and tawdry when his sister put it on.

It could have been worse for Erica. Erica owned far sluttier clothes. She was just happy he didn’t find them and make her wear those instead.

“Oh, right!” Adam hastily dug through the clothes that his mother had carefully folded and tossed them around the room. “Neither of you can wear bras or panties ever,” he said. He gave Erica some ugly boots and a belt that didn’t go with the outfit at all.

Erica sighed and began to put them on.

“Neither of you should ever wear a bra or panties under your clothes when you are in public places. You don’t like them.” He told both of them.

Beverly didn’t seem as frightened by this rule. Her tits didn’t hang down and need support the way that Erica’s did. She could run in a t-shirt and they would barely jiggle. Erica’s knockers would be swinging wildly when she ran during gym.

Panic wafted down Erica’s spine. The only girls in her school that wore no panties were slutty skags and boyfriend stealers. She stared at her mother to see if Beverly would flinch. Beverly didn’t flinch.

She told Adam the only kind of girl that does that that is attention whores with ugly faces, questionable morals and average features. They need validation that they aren’t ordinary and think that is one way to get it.

Erica knew there were some popular girls who also never wore panties but she wouldn’t mention or acknowledge the members of Trilogy. They were a very exclusive elite club at school and Erica wanted nothing to do with them anymore.

“I know,” Adam folded his arms. He was a freshman, and he had stared longingly at those girls. Barry and the JTP called them ‘Butter faces’ because everything was good except their faces. The few girls who dared to go without panties at his school never gave Adam the time of day or intentionally let him look up their skirts. It didn’t stop him from following them in the hopes of catching a peek. Very few girls gave Adam the time of day at school.

Adam had heard rumors that there were a group of hot cheerleaders and popular girls who hazed one another at school but it was just rumors. He had heard there was a week every year where they made new members wear no panties and even flip their skirts up around school.

He had never ever actually SEEN it happen. He didn’t think Principal Ball would look the other way and allow that to happen. The legendary tale of the cheerleader’s hazing each other during try-outs was part of what inspired him to make his sister do the same thing if he could.

“What if I get in trouble?” Erica ignored the insult of being compared to slutty butter faces. She put her thumbs in her waistband and stood waiting for some confirmation before she revealed her naked body to her little brother.

“Mom owns Principal Ball. She’ll come down and demand to know who was looking up her precious baby’s skirt! Won’t you, Mom?” Adam assured her.

“You know I will,” Beverly agreed. She didn’t need to be ordered to do that. She would have done that anyway.

“You will also be nice to me at school. You will talk to me and acknowledge me as your brother. You will stop any bullies from hassling me,” Adam instructed his sister while he watched her slip the panties off and step out of them.

Erica looked like this was entirely out of the question while she quickly wrapped the denim skirt around her.

“What about me? What should I wear?” Beverly was still topless and expected she could wear a top like her daughter.

“Where are your stockings?” Adam ransacked the piles of clothes that his mother had painstakingly arranged in his room looking for them.

“Those are in my room,” Beverly said. When Adam reiterated he asked for ALL clothes to be brought to his room, Beverly admitted that she misunderstood. “I don’t think you understand just how many shoes I own. They’d fill your entire room. I had to leave out some things,” Beverly hadn’t misunderstood at all. She left out all her lacey teddies, camisoles, and lingerie intentionally. That was for the bedroom with Murray. She kept them with her dildos and lube for ‘alone time’ in a special drawer.

“Show me where they are!” Adam insisted she tell him. He was confident he could be more forceful with his mother.

He didn’t know his Mom wasn’t under the influence of his mind control. She was shocked but then grinned lovingly. She had taught her baby to be more assertive and she chalked that up as a teachable moment worth eating a little crow. Adam would learn about sex toys one day. She obliged him and thought to herself “If he didn’t want to see mama’s toys then he shouldn’t have asked!”

Erica smirked. She suspected her Mom had sex toys in her room, but she wasn’t sure of it. Beverly’s ashen face was all she needed to see to know that her Mom didn’t want Adam to go into her bedroom.

“Can we do that when you get home from school? You are going to be late. I’ll just stay like this,” Beverly offered sweetly.

“No, we have time!” Adam followed his mother to her bedroom.

Beverly tried to tempt him with his favorite breakfast yum-yums downstairs.

“Nah, I’ll just gulp down some Mr. T cereal,” Adam insisted. “I may even have time to make you some more tea,” he said.

“I just love it when you make mommy tea! Why don’t’ we do that now,” Beverly was already red-faced thinking about what Adam was going to find in her special closet. She wasn’t as much worried about the lingerie. She knew her son had been spanking it to JC Penny’s catalogs featuring women’s bras for several years. It was filled with her special sex toys and dildos Bev thought would be safely hidden from prying eyes that she was worried about.

Adam seldom went into his parent’s bedroom. There was nothing interesting in there. She had emptied her closets just as he had told her. There was a mountain of shoe boxes in another closet that held no interest to Adam.

Beverly led him to an ornate dresser that would have looked at home in a garish boudoir of a Hollywood Madame. She seemed hesitant to open the drawers. Adam opened them and began rifling through them.

Adam assumed he found one of his old action figures at the bottom of the carefully organized pile of expensive lacey undergarments. He pulled it out and realized instantly it was his mother’s penis-shaped dildo.

Erica giggled, and Beverly looked mortified.

Adam’s initial response was to drop the toy. He was terrified of it and didn’t know what it was. It looked like a plastic dick and it was sticky. He realized it must have been INSIDE of his mother!! Adam’s naive reaction made Beverly feel a little better about her son’s intentions towards her. If he meant to make this sexual, he could easily have done so.

That would mean that the bet would be over since one of the conditions they both agreed was necessary was that this immediately ended if Adam ordered either of them to have sex with him.

Beverly shuddered about the possibility, and his recent spastic panic when he touched the dildo reassured her that it was an unlikely scenario. It didn’t hurt to make sure that it was understood though. She knew her daughter was sexually active but she wasn’t boy-crazy enough to fuck her own brother just to win a bet. At least, she hoped Erica wasn’t!

“Gah, what? Why? Why would you have that?” Adam had never seen a dildo before. He didn’t know what it was.

“That’s uh,” Erica had. She grinned sheepishly and explained, “That is mom’s special toy!”

“Why would you play with a toy shaped like a penis?” Adam still played with action figures. His frame of reference was that his mother treated the toy like it was a real person and made it talk and move around. It quickly dawned on him what it’s true purpose was.

“That is naughty!” he grinned at his red-faced mother. Erica was enjoying this. She may not have on any panties when she went to school, but watching her Mom’s consternation was worth the price of admission.

Adam had other concerns on his mind right now. He wondered how far he could push his mother. He had already tested Erica. He had seen a brief glimpse of bush as she changed in front of him. He felt his mother may be more susceptible to suggestions since she had been altogether more agreeable. He picked up the first thing that caught his eye and asked his mother what it was.

His mother explained it was a gift from Murray. She smirked that Murray hadn’t picked it out, but he would have if he had been with her at Victoria’s Secret. Adam was handling a lacey white high waisted garter set. “Here, wear this with some matching stockings,” he handed it to his mother.

“What else?” She asked him. The outfit was intended to be worn with a pair of panties and a bra.

“Pick out some high heels,” Adam said, that was all he wanted her to wear today.

“I can keep on my panties, though, right?” Beverly chuckled like that was just an oversight on her son’s part. They didn’t match, but they would do. The high waisted garter belt did cover some of her pubic area, but her butt cheeks and pussy lips would be exposed.

“No, take everything off now,” Adam insisted.

“Take it off! Take it off!” Erica chanted at her Mom’s misfortune.

Beverly was reluctant to take off her skirt. “What if Momma needs to go out?” she thought of a reasonable excuse. She felt it wasn’t fair that Erica got to wear a blouse and skirt if she had to be virtually naked. If anything, the outfit would draw attention to her nudity.

“You can wear an overcoat or a robe if you HAVE to leave the house. Otherwise, I want you to wear only outfits like this around the house for now,” Adam said. He didn’t want his Mom leaving the house all day shopping as an excuse not to stay naked. He could tell she was struggling not to yell at him.

His Mom glared at him. She didn’t say she wouldn’t wear a robe to leave the house but she didn’t look happy about it.

“Fine, you will wear something low-cut and sexy! Short skirt. No bra or panties,” Adam decided adding “Just like Erica wears! I want you in full make up and your hair done. I don’t want you shopping all day. Take it off as soon as you get home. Only leave if you need too.”

Adam felt that the girls were still resistant to his mind control. He assumed that it may take time to kick in. He didn’t want to push his luck.

Beverly thought about quitting the game. She was thoroughly humiliated. If Erica hadn’t gloated so much and chanted “Take it off,” she might have. She wanted to prove to Erica that she wouldn’t freak out that easily.

“If that is what you want,” Beverly surprised Erica and Adam by removing her skirt and stepping out of her yellow panties. Beverly had a very plump tush and a thick mound of pubic hair. Adam couldn’t see the pink beneath the hair as he could in Penthouse magazine. He wasn’t sure if his mother even had pink. Beverly was happy that she could shop and she would definitely oblige him by having her nails and hair done. When she thought about it she was happy that he considered her capable of being sexy! She didn’t mind that order nearly as much as she had wearing the awkward trench coat. She was already thinking of ways to bedazzle and jazz up her skimpy attire.

Adam’s dick grew hard unexpectedly in his underwear as he watched his mom step into the outfit.

He knew this was very taboo and on so many levels terribly wrong. “Stunning!” he said, and truly the blonde MILF did look perfect in only garter and stockings. It hugged her curves just right.

“Oh, thank you,” Beverly was genuinely flattered. He made the girls tea while they did their hair and prepared their make-up. Adam insisted they put on lots of bright blue eye shadow and cherry red lipstick.

The girls went about curling their hair and their normal hygiene rituals after he approved of their almost clownishly trashy makeup.

The girls didn’t ask him for permission. They followed his orders, but they independently made decisions to do normal things like go to the bathroom, brush their teeth, or use deodorant. Adam made the assumption the mind-control allowed his mother and sister to function normally without his direction but that he could make suggestions to alter their behavior. He was happy that he wouldn’t have to micro-manage them like zombies or robots.

As Adam waited, he began designing Zombie Robots absent-mindedly in his notebook. Then he remembered they might need a fresh dose of mind control. “Better safe than sorry,” he said to himself. He frequently talked to himself and was pleasantly surprised to see that neither his mother or sister made fun of him for it this time.

Adam served the two of them tea while he finished his breakfast. Erica usually skipped breakfast because she was constantly dieting and then binging, and right now, she was on a diet cycle.

“Lift your left leg while you drink the tea,” he tested his mother. To his surprise she immediately obeyed him. She could barely contain her giggles as she pretended to have no choice.

Beverly held her leg up the entire time she drank her tea. Erica and Beverly could barely contain their giggles as Adam gave them silly orders while they finished their tea. He told them to touch their nose or bend over and touch their toes. He told them to dribble their fingers under their mouths like a motorboat. The girls giggled and did what he said obediently. It reassured Adam that a fresh application of Tea had been just what they needed. He was also testing their compliance to his orders to see how quickly they responded and if they resisted any of them.

Erica and Beverly were both so prideful and competitive that they almost never resisted Adam when they were together. They were acutely aware that if they hesitated even a little, the other one would call them out for being a chicken later.

“Rub your tummy and single I am a little teapot, Erica,” he said to his sister.

“I am a little teapot short and stout. Tip me over and pour me out,” Erica sang cutely and tried not to barf. She was so going to wring his neck when this was all over. Right now, she was basking in the notion that while she had it rough not wearing panties, her Mom was going to remain completely naked all afternoon.

If her friends the “Bevolution” were to come over she’d have a tough time explaining herself.

“Push your nose up and make a piggy noise,” Adam made both of them oink like a pig after they finished their tea. “Any time you finish your tea, I want you to make a piggy noise,” he said. He felt like that would be a good test of their compliance. If they were still under his control, they would immediately signal it when they finished their tea. He hoped they weren’t building up immunity by his frequent dosing. He wanted to make sure they would not snap out of it.

His last command to his mother was to go through their clothes in his room. “Anything that isn’t sexy, I want you to throw in the garbage. There should only be sheer tops, tight short skirts, stuff like that,” he said.

Erica and Beverly both panicked. They might have thrown in the towel right then and there. They both loved their clothes. Beverly was a self-confessed shop-a-holic.

“No, I have better idea. You don’t need them right now. Fold the unnecessary clothes and then box them up and put them in the garage,” he changed his mind. They were happier with that outcome. “Leave no more than five outfits for Erica at school. Leave yourselves each a nice dress to go out to dinner. I want you to Leave your smallest bikinis, and two casual outfits for yourself,” Adam made it clear that they’d both be wearing a lot less in the immediate future.

They would have just enough clothes to get through a laundry cycle and he wanted all of them to be cut-short and sexy. He felt if he could get his Mom and Erica to dress that way he could get cute girls at school to dress that way. He also wanted to test the limits of dress code with Erica. He naturally assumed he could order his mom to get her out of trouble if he went too far.

“Okay, Adam. If that is what you want,” Beverly sounded thankful. She was delighted her son may want to go to dinner with her. She was hoping that he’d order her to go to one of her favorite seafood restaurants.

“Will those garter belts fit Erica?” Adam admired his Mom’s shapely features as she stood at the table.

“As if!” Erica guffawed. She was a shapely teenager, but she felt she had a much thinner waist than her mother.

“Okay, you’d be naked then,” Adam shrugged that it didn’t matter. Suddenly, Erica had to fight not to choke up some bile and spit acid.

“Whatever you say, Adam,” she smiled at him.

Adam noted that Erica showed resistance. His sister was spunky, and he was pleased to see that whatever was keeping her in line was working.

At school, when he was talking with Dave Kim about his plans, they discussed what happened that morning. Dave said he felt they were ready to use this on some girls their own age.

Adam said he still planned to test his sister and Mom. He worried that like King Kong banging on their barriers that one of them would eventually break them down and realize what he had made them do.

“Yeah, your mom is Queen Kong, and your sister is like Princess Kong!” Dave acknowledged that they would kick his ass until it looked like “Donkey Kong!”

“Thanks, Dave Kim,” Adam said sarcastically. He realized Dave was right. Adam usually didn’t think his schemes out to their conclusion. He hadn’t considered what might happen when he eventually ended the experiment. He also wanted Erica, and his Mom to fight his battles for him and not hassle him.

“Maybe just stop making them walk around with their tits out then?” Dave Kim suggested. It seemed like a logical conclusion.

“Hail Adam, my man, my man!” Barry offered his little brother a cordial fist bump in the hallway at school. Barry was accompanied by his friends in the JTP. Barry had been bragging about the night before when Adam shut up his sister. The older boys appeared to idolize him.

Naked Rob - so named because he likes to get naked asked how he convinced Erica and his Mom to walk around topless.

“What?” Adam said.

Andy Cogan, the shortest member of the squad, said: “Yeah, Big Tasty said you did some kind of voodoo on them!”

“He did?” Adam swallowed hard. Did they know about his mind control pills?

Geoff Schwartz, who also has a huge crush on Erica, explained that they meant that figuratively. They didn’t know anything about the mind control. They just assumed he had some hold on Erica. “You told her to take her top off, and she did? How did you make her do that?” he asked.

Matthew Bradley, the newest member of the JTP and possibly the most reasonable, explained that maybe Erica and Beverly just wanted to get a rise out of everybody at the table. “My Mom walks around in her bra and panties all the time. It is really not that big of a deal,” Matt said. Matt recently moved here from California, and his family was much more laid back than the Goldbergs.

“Shut up, Matt Bradley, no one wants to hear from you!! So little bro, how about you share with your big brother Barry what you did to tame Erica?” he said.

“I didn’t tame her,” Adam shrugged. He wasn’t used to so much positive attention. “I just have a convincing way about me. I think Mom and Erica listen to me because I am wise,” he said.

“Nah bro, you are like slick rick! You have the power of voodoo or something! It’s freaky weird,” My brother insisted with admiration. I have to admit I was eating that up. “Don’t you want to get payback for all the heinous shit she has pulled on us over the years?” he said.

“Don’t you remember when we found Erica’s video love letters to the New Kids on the Block when she wore braces? We showed everybody the videos of her singing an awkward song to them, and everyone found it endearing!” I reminded him that we looked like dicks for showing that video to her friends and mocking her.

“Yeah, but this plan has something that plan didn’t!” Barry was ever the narcissistic, never-say-die optimist when it came to bad ideas.

“What is that?” I asked as my brother put his arm around my shoulder affectionately.

“Erica’s boobs!” he smirked.

The JTP chanted their response enthusiastically

“Erica’s Boobs!” they shouted in unison while pumping their fists.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4

*FLASHFORWARD: After more teasing in the living room Beverly and Erica manage to get a short reprieve upstairs to discuss what just happened while the JTP call their mothers and ask to stay for dinner. The JTP wanted to stay and watch what happened next!*

“What the hell?” Erica had a churlish expression of disgust on her face. She was still naked except for her pink headband and leg warmers she had worn downstairs.

Erica and her mother didn’t have long before they would be expected to return to the kitchen. Adam explicitly ordered Erica to help with dinner, and she hated cooking. Ironically, she had been more willing to get naked than she had to lift a finger domestically around the house.

“What do you mean?” Beverly asked coyly. There could be a hundred reasons Erica was upset. “Are you thinking about quitting? Confronting Adam in front of Barry and his friends and telling him this mind control was nothing but a joke we were playing on him?”

“No,” Erica answered emphatically that the contest of wills between them was NOT decided yet. She HAD, in fact, been intending to throw in the towel.

However, once she saw that her mother didn’t seem freaked out in the least by parading around nearly naked downstairs, she promptly changed her mind. She would not be the weak link that breaks. It also dawned on Erica that if she tells everyone that this was a prank on Eric, it would mean she was admitting she jammed her own thumb up her ass to play that prank.

What she didn’t realize was that Beverly was both excited about the game but equally mortified. If Erica had been willing to give up right then, Beverly would have also been ready to call it a draw and a worthy effort for them both. Erica said she was definitely not giving up. That only stiffened her mother’s resolve to continue the charade as well.

“Okay, then what is it?” Beverly looked annoyed at her daughter.

“I think we need to establish some more ground rules,” she said.

“We have an entire signed contract!” Beverly reminded her daughter about the rules they mutually agreed to abide in the first chapter of the story. “You aren’t going to renegotiate them now!” Beverly insisted.

If anyone was going to renegotiate the rules, she was the one who would be doing it. “I could have been a lawyer! So I think I know a thing or two about iron-clad contracts!” She said.

Erica rolled her eyes. She had heard her mother brag about possibly being a lawyer many times. “Yes, you could have been a lawyer if you attended law school, studied real hard, passed the bar, and began practicing law,” she sighed.

“Damn straight!” Beverly agreed while missing the sarcasm, possibly by accident but more likely by intention.

Erica very quickly laid out the problem she was trying to solve at the moment. The two of them weren’t on the same page about how the mind control worked and how they needed to be on the same page at all times.

Erica said she wanted to keep their stories straight because didn’t want to add to her humiliation by having the rest of the family find out she did all these embarrassing things as a joke. In the back of her mind, she also wanted to see how far this charade was really going to go. She was willing to go as far as her mother would.

“For this to work, we’ve got to be on the same page!” Erica said.

“It doesn’t work at all,” Beverly chuckled that it wouldn’t work anyway. Beverly was starting to lose faith they could pull it off. She wanted to make it work but she saw some of the same problems that her daughter did. There were too many loose ends and unknowns and it was driving her bananas.

“We could pretend the tea fried our brains and come out like Frankenstein,” Beverly suggested an alternative approach. She moved her arms lethargically and pretended to need constant supervision.

“No, that would get old quick. Adam wouldn’t be able to micro-manage us like that,” Erica dismissed the idea because she had the same idea as well. “We’ve already started with the Stepford Wife Approach,” she said.

They had both watched a 1970’s movie called “Stepford Wives”. It centered around an idyllic community where all the wives behaved joyfully submissive to their husbands. The husband’s had replaced them with Robots. They were both doing their best imitation of those obedient puppets. Naturally, they did it with their usual Goldberg sarcasm at the same time.

The girls had cobbled together a few common assumptions about how Adam’s mind control worked on them they could agree upon. Erica reminded her mother that Adam was a special kind of nerd. “He is the kind of geek who picks apart movies for plausibility. He will ask questions about how if a Transporter can split two people into two distinct personalities, then why don’t they make infinite Captain Kirks to serve on starships,” she said.

“It is just a dumb TV show. Who cares how it works?” Beverly shrugged.

“Yeah, but our life isn’t a TV show,” Erica looked off in the distance at an imaginary camera she pictured filming their lives and turning it into a TV show. “Adam is going to see right through our bullshit.

Beverly said there was no way they could predict all the things her devious youngest son could think up to trip them up. They might make a mistake. Erica and Beverly just wanted to cover off on the most obvious ways it could happen. They were confident they could out maneuver Adam if they anticipated some of the things he would do or say.

Erica agreed and said that they would have to use their common sense, but they need an Establishment Clause. She explained that meant that if one of them pretended the mind control worked one way, then the mind control rules had to work the same way that for both of them. It had to follow the same consistent internal logic, or Adam would figure out he was being played and play them right back.

Adam felt guilty about controlling his mom and sister. He still went ahead and did it, though. Erica and Beverly had no guilt at all about pretending his mind control worked and tricking him. They were, after all, the ones who had to obey his orders.

Neither of them wanted anyone to know they were playing a trick on Adam, but neither of them felt an ounce of guilt about it. Beverly felt Adam might be angry with her or not be able to trust her but she planned to point out he was the one who tried to control her thoughts!

She gave an example about how, when she gets asked a tough question she can’t answer, she pretends to enter a dream-like trance. “You start explaining why you are naked as some sort of teachable lesson about accepting your fat thighs or something,” Erica said.

“I never said I had fat thighs!” Beverly insisted. She knew exactly what her daughter was talking about now. She had noticed it too. She was making excuses and backpedaling, and Erica was blanking out and ignoring the question. Erica said her idea was best because it was the simplest.

Beverly DID feel she had teachable moments too numerous to list. She was teaching Adam to be more assertive. She explained that to her daughter.

“If someone asks you why you are following Adam’s orders and you say it is to teach him to be more assertive what happens when he finds out? He’ll realize there is no mind control and he is being taught a valuable lesson,” Erica scoffed.

“We wouldn’t want that,” Beverly smirked. “What are you going to say if Adam orders you to tell people why you are doing what he told you?” Beverly asked her daughter what the solution should be. It thrilled Beverly to brainstorm with her daughter like this.

“Yeah, he has done that before. I don’t want to confirm that it is because he told me to do it,” I said.

“I think everyone knows you did not hug me so sweetly because you wanted to,” Beverly summoned some tears to guilt her daughter into feeling bad about showing her mom enough affection.

“We were ordered to stand nipple to nipple,” Erica reminded her mother that it was no simple hug. She ignored her mom’s attempts to guilt her into feeling bad. Beverly did that so often.

“Yeah, but my nipples are much higher than yours,” Beverly smiled and rubbed her strawberry silver dollar sized nipples. “I thought it was nice spending time close that,” she said.

“You would,” Erica replied. She got back to the question they were trying to answer. “I love you, Mom. You know that! The fact you’d do this with me. It’s crazy but I feel like it is bringing us closer,” she said.

“Yeah, titty to titty closer,” Beverly teased her daughter and said she understood what she really meant. Beverly accepted her daughter’s offer of genuine affection and beamed with approval.

Erica smiled and said had a suggestion to their problem with being asked why they were doing such outrageous things.”I think if we get asked why we decided to do something Adam told us we can pretend we don’t know why we are doing what we are doing. If he asks us too explicitly say we need his permission, we’ll say that we do but not why we need it,” Erica said they would just bluster and hope for the best... 

“Done! I am just as confused as everyone else why I listen to my son and not my smart daughter,” Beverly annoyingly pulled Erica’s cheeks.

“You CAN listen to me if you lose our bet,” Erica reminded her mother that she was her slave for three weeks. She also said that she’d continue any rule that Adam already had for her during that time.

“You wouldn’t!” Beverly was aghast that her daughter would even joke about continuing her humiliation if she lost.

Erica pulled her own cheeks and jiggled them to simulate her mother’s annoying habit of touching her face. “I would be a lot more creative at making rules than Adam, and I know you aren’t really under mind control!” Erica assured her mom she was serious about continuing her mother’s nudity after the three weeks was up.

“Meanie-Butt!” Beverly stuck her tongue out at her daughter. She would prefer matching t-shirts with their faces and names on them instead of matching garter belts. She wouldn’t continue Erica’s nude assignments, but she would definitely take advantage of three weeks of her daughter’s undivided attention.

“Also, you can’t leave me hanging out there! You left me out there in the living room alone!” Erica sounded hurt that her mother wasn’t there for her. Beverly knew it was not genuine emotion, though.

“You hid in your room while I made the snacks,” Beverly reminded her and said that she would have been down there, but Murray dragged her upstairs for some boom-boom.

“Gross!” Erica didn’t want to hear about her parent’s sex life.

“He really gave it to me! Unclogged my pipes like Drano and then washed me up like Mr. Clean,” Beverly insisted on giving a few more unwanted details.

Erica rolled her eyes and said, “I think we need to agree that unless Adam orders us out of the kitchen or living room that we both need to hang out. No cheating!”

Beverly agreed but scoffed at the idea of cheating. She pointed out it was frequently Erica who ran off and hid in her room.

Erica said that Adam closed that loophole by forbidding her from shutting her door.

“He told you to go straight home and undress, and we found you at the mall,” Beverly reminded her daughter that she and Adam caught Erica in the food court hanging out with friends. She knew Erica was being sneaky and trying to avoid hanging with her daughter. “Shame on you for cheating at this game! It was your idea!” Beverly said.

“Yeah, well, you cheated too! I’ll bet as soon as we left for school you put clothes on?” Erica shot back.

“No!” Beverly denied the accusation like it was unthinkable. Then she agreed with a smirk that she spent an hour with her toy unwinding before getting dressed. Beverly explained, “Why stand around naked all day if no one is going to be home? Besides, I had to get the mail and go shopping!” she said. She pointed her coffee klatch of fellow moms frequently came by and wouldn’t understand.

“I had to wear a slutty outfit at school ALL day in front of all my friends. You should have to be naked at home!” Erica insisted.

“What is the big whoop? No one is here to see me,” Beverly insisted. She suddenly realized the same case could have been walking around her house naked all these years in comfort instead of getting all dressed up to clean house alone. This was different because she couldn’t get dressed if company came over and she was concerned her friends wouldn’t understand the charade she was playing on her son – they would probably be horrified.

“They are the Bevolution! You named your group after yourself. They will do whatever you tell them. Heck, they’ll probably think it is a new aerobics trend and want to do it with you,” Erica said.

Beverly huffed but she realized that Erica was right. Her friends pretty much did do what she told them. She was still worried that a delivery driver or neighbor she couldn’t bully into believing anything she told them would stop by. The next door neighbor Bill was unemployed and frequently stopped by the house.

“Look, let’s just say that Adam has one of his Ferris Bueller flashback moments where he wants to re-create that sweet Matthew Broderick movie,” Erica said. Erica had a well-establish crush on Matthew Broderick and John Cusack. “If he came home early from school and caught you not following his orders, then he’d realize that we were playing him all along,” Erica said.

“He caught you not following his orders at the mall!” Beverly reminded her daughter.

“I thought we agreed that the mind control wears off the further away from the house we are? You are IN the house,” Erica argued that would make no sense if she was caught disobeying an order.

“I am ALWAYS in the god-damned house, Erica!” Beverly replied angrily and added, “I am a housewife!”

“Tough titties sucks to be you,” Erica smirked. If her mom got the worst of this bet, that was just how the cookie crumbled, and Erica was okay with it.

Beverly thought about it and mentioned the establishment clause. She told Erica that when she took Adam for Ice Cream, he told her to lift her shirt and flash the Ice Cream parlor attendant.

“Relax, there was hardly anyone else in there,” Beverly said. Then she explained how Adam insisted on watching her try on all the sexy outfits in the dressing room she bought Erica at the mall. Beverly used to watch ADAM try on outfits in the mall and then make him walk out into the store in his underwear to pick out different sizes. Beverly knew it was payback but she enjoyed the time with her son anyway.

“Gross! You already wore all my stuff?” Erica turned up her nose in disgust.

Beverly didn’t deny it. She said she looked much better than Erica in the headband matching leg warmers. “I make it work,” Beverly did a cute Aerobic pose.

Erica rolled her eyes and scoffed. She folded her arms in front of her.

“Ah! You covered your boobs! Adam told you that is a no-no!” Beverly teased her daughter playfully. They were off the clock as far as she was concerned.

“Yeah, what is he going to do? Spank us?” Erica said. She and her mother chuckled for a while at the thought of Adam’s tiny hand trying to make an impact on their plump derrieres.

Erica did think about a time once when she was spanked and got turned on. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and back to the matter of hand.

“You know Adam made you buy those leg warmers for me because the brunette that looks just like me on the cover of his dirty magazine was wearing them?” Erica had found Adam’s Penthouse when she snooped through his room in the past. Barry knew about it as well.

“Oh honey, you aren’t that hot,” Beverly teased her daughter. She built up her sons and told them they could have long careers as doctors who were also models. She liked to tease her eldest though, and that was a form of affection between the two of them. Erica could give back as much as her mom and more.

“Well, you see who he bought them for,” Erica smirked triumphantly and asked what else she used to bribe Adam.

“Bribe? He ordered me to buy him things. I couldn’t deny him,” Beverly shrugged that she had no choice and feigned outrage that her daughter dared to question her integrity.

Alternate scenario,” Erica held up a finger and described a situation where Beverly waited for Adam to get home and then made her son THINK it was all his idea that they splurge at the mall.

“Okay, that may have been more accurate,” Beverly admitted that she had totally bribed her son. She was trying to buy his affection and make him feel guilty about ordering them around. If he apologized in the first three days, she automatically won.

“What else did you buy him?” Erica insisted that Beverly list off all the purchases that day. She was jealous Adam had a shopping spree more than she was upset over her mom’s attempt at bribery. Erica would have done the same thing in that situation but she wasn’t willing to admit it.

Beverly listed off what sounded like a lot of expensive electronics and video games, as well as a Coleco-vision adapter that Erica knew had to cost a pretty penny. She knew it did because her dad hit the roof every time Adam mentioned it.

“What if Dad shuts down this entire thing? If he wakes up from his nap or puts down his newspaper. He might insist we stop,” Erica pointed out her dad may pop his top when he sees his credit card statement this month. He was a notorious skin-flint.

“What can he tell us to stop doing? Listening to what Adam tells us? Walking around in skimpy outfits? Looking longingly into each other’s eyes and spending time together?” Beverly scoffed at the idea that her husband really ran things in the house. Beverly did run the house. She usually let everyone else feel they had some say before she told them what they were going to do and how to feel about it.

“How about Dad yells at Adam to knock it off, and then Adam orders us to stop it? Who wins?” Erica brought up an intriguing scenario.

“Obviously, I would because you can pretty easily annoy your father until he tells Adam to knock it off,” Beverly said.

Erica admitted that she could wrap her Daddy around her little finger when she really wanted to do that.

Beverly thought about it and made a new rule suggestion.

“Okay, we have to help each other in our little charade. We’ve already agreed to be there for each other when we are in the house, Right?” Beverly acknowledged that she would accept that rule.

Erica nodded in agreement.

“We also agreed that if anyone asks us why we follow Adam’s orders, we don’t know. We just do,” Beverly said.

“It’s like why do people like Apple Jacks if they don’t taste like Apple? They just do,” Erica nodded.

Beverly said that they would agree no more cheating. “No manipulating the rules. I’ll be naked all day if he tells me. The weekend is coming up, so that goes for you too,” she said.

“Trust me; I just let Geoff Schwartz watch me jam a thumb up my butthole. I think I can handle nudity,” Erica said. She was still jelly inside about what she did in front of everyone. Erica knew she was good looking but she still carried around a lot of body image issues. She was strangely excited about it how naughty it all was. The world hadn’t ended and she loved fucking with everybody’s head and making them wonder what was really going on.

“You mentioned Geoff specifically! Do you like him?” Beverly seized upon a Yenta Matchmaking moment to try to set her daughter up with an eligible boy. Geoff would probably make a fantastic husband and breadwinner.

“No!” Erica didn’t want to admit she liked Geoff. He was gentle and kind. Geoff was also not like most of the bad boys that usually appealed to her. That was both good and bad because she liked bad boys and wanted someone who could butt heads with her. At the same time, they always ended up cheating on her or being selfish jerks. Erica wanted a nice guy, but she wasn’t ready to admit it to herself yet. She reminded her mom they were running out of time, and they still needed to work things out.

“We also agreed if one of us does something, then it becomes established as a rule. The problem is, where do we draw the line? I flashed my tits in an ice cream parlor,” Beverly said proudly. It made her feel wild, young, and desirable to do something that daring. She never would have on her own, but the fact she had been ordered to do it made it appealing to her on a level she still didn’t understand.

“There was hardly anyone in there. Adam might tell me to whip my tits out at a pep rally!” Erica said.

Beverly still felt her son was a good boy with good intentions, but it was equally apparent to her that Adam was more than capable of ordering them to do something like that.

“Okay and what is the worst that can happen if you do that?” Beverly shrugged.

“I could get suspended,” Erica said.

“Your mom is Beverly Goldberg. I’ve got the Principal’s phone number on speed dial. I assure you if you get in trouble for following any of Adam’s dares, I’ve got your back no questions asked,” Beverly said.

“Gosh, that makes me feel so much better about it,” Erica said sarcastically. They were nowhere closer to understanding the boundaries of Adam’s authority over them.

“What if every night we tell each other everything we did that day. I mean, really spend time comparing notes. Anything you did that day at his command I’ll do if he orders me to do it,” Beverly’s suggestion came from her natural instinct to suck up all of her daughter’s time if possible. The time they spent comparing notes was a little more time.

“You’d do anything I do?” Erica asked in disbelief.

Beverly thought about it for a moment. She was queasy and apprehensive about the idea of an open offer like that. “Anything you will do, I will do!” she promised her daughter unequivocally.

“How do you know I won’t do something crazy?” Erica thought about some past judgment calls she made when she was a Freshman at Penn Academy. She wondered if her mom would have done those with her under the same agreement.

Erica once tried out to join a club of popular girls and ended up being hazed and spanked. She hadn’t thought about that time until she started this game with her mother. She hid her participation from Beverly at the time. “Just make sure you don’t chicken out then,” Erica warned her mom with a smug grin.

“I know you have good judgment because you’d ALSO have to do anything I would do! If one of us already did it once, then it is fair game. We’ve already established he can order either of us to do the same thing after that. There would be no limit to how frequently he can order it again,” Beverly reminded her daughter to be careful.

“So if Adam can order you to spend 200 dollars on video games, then I can order you to spend 5,000 dollars on a brand new cherry red VW bug when I win this bit?” Erica smiled greedily.

“I see your point. We could pull a Murray,” Beverly said. When Erica didn’t have the foggiest idea what her mother meant, Beverly described it by acting it out. She hit her head and waved her arms in dismay. “If I ask Murray to take me out to eat, he may say yes. If I tell him I want the Lobster, then he starts to act like this,” Beverly imitated him in a very animated way.

Erica recognized that look immediately from the many times she asked him to fund a band camp or field trip. They both shared a long, warm-hearted chuckle about their father’s tight-fisted temper tantrums and shortcomings. They both loved Murray very much and accepted he’d never change being a skin-flint or a hothead, and they didn’t want him to change.

“He may just keep asking,” Erica reminded her. She pointed out that they couldn’t just do her father’s follow up move when they kept asking over and over, hoping he would give in or say “Go away, you Moron! Scram!”

That elicited another laugh from the girls.

They heard their names being called down the hallway. They had to decide quickly what their new rules would be.

“Coming! Just taking care of lady business! Want me to come down and show you?” Beverly bought the girls a little more time by suggesting she show her son her tampons and feminine hygiene products. Adam and the guys definitely had no interest in that.

“Today, when Adam told me to fart on Barry’s face, I couldn’t do it,” Erica had an epiphany.

“That’s very mature of you,” Beverly said with a chuckle. It wouldn’t be the first time that her kids farted on each other in a family brawl.

“No, I don’t mean I couldn’t because I felt bad about doing it. I’ve farted on Barry plenty of times. I just didn’t need to fart right then. I offered to queef instead,” Erica said.

“You queefed on Barry? in front of everybody?” Beverly was flabbergasted at how outrageous that must have been.

“Yeah, and you will too if he orders you to do it. That is what we just agreed to,” Erica reminded her mother, and Beverly reluctantly agreed. She was a little more discreet than her daughter when it came to ripping them at the table with the rest of the family. “I am saying that if he suggests something you can’t or won’t do, and then you pull a Murray. If he doesn’t relent, then you offer him something you will do,” she said.

“So if your brother told you to flash the entire gymnasium during a pep rally and wouldn’t relent, then what would you offer instead?” Beverly just wanted to be sure she understood what they were talking about before giving it a final agreement.

Erica thought for a moment. That was a particularly hard one because she didn’t want to be the laughing stock of her school. She pretended for a moment that she was fighting the mind control and explained that she liked to scare Adam. “He thinks I’ll break his lock on me. I like to rattle his cage,” she said.

Beverly said that was fine with her and smirked mischievously.

“I ... I can’t Adam. I will get suspended. Can I make it look like an accident that my shorts fell down around my ankles?” she said.

“Oh, that is brilliant!” Beverly was ready to rejoin everyone downstairs and whip up an incredible meal. She wanted to energize Murray for some amazing sex tonight. He had become increasingly turned on by her in stockings and ravished her. That re-kindled excitement made all of this worth it to Beverly. She promised her daughter that she’d run interference if her father got annoyed with them, but if he did put a stop to it, then they’d have to declare a stalemate.

“I’ve one more thing before we go,” Erica promised she’d make it snappy. She was reluctant to bring it up, but she wanted to make it clear. They agreed to no sex in the initial rules. Erica pointed out that they’d have to give alternatives rather than tell Adam no and that they never really defined what sex was.

“Sex!” Beverly couldn’t believe it wasn’t obvious what sex meant. “When a man’s penis cums inside one of your holes,” Beverly made it clear that was all that needed to be said on the topic.

“Gross,” Erica was disgusted when she realized her mom meant even sex in the butt. Erica was very familiar with anal sex but she pretended to be disgusted.

Beverly had anal sex with Murray twice in two days which was more than she had done in years and found it strangely pleasurable. It felt like Murray was dominating and controlling her. It made her feel very girly-girl afterward despite the pain and discomfort. Beverly felt like she should go bang her husband’s clothes on a rock by a river to clean them like an old school pioneer woman.

She said that she’d acknowledge her son was a pervert and Barry and his friend’s influence encouraged him to make naughty demands on them but that he wouldn’t order them to have sex.

“He ordered me to jam my thumb up my butt,” Erica stated bluntly that Adam might just push the boundaries of sexual definitions.

Beverly blinked as she took that in. If she had recently experienced anal sex again she might have folded on this entire experience. “Establishment clause,” she reminded her daughter and held up her thumb. “It is just a matter of where you are and whose hole you are poking it into,” Beverly made a popping sound with her mouth and pretended to jab her thumb into someone’s imaginary asshole.

Erica scrunched her nose as well. If Adam had ordered that on the first day there was no question she would have lost the game and been her mother’s loyal slave for three weeks at her beck and call. The fact that they had come this far together and her mother was willing to do it too made the strange behavior seem more acceptable.

Beverly repeated her definition that no cum/dick meant no sex. She hoped it wouldn’t come to them finding out where the boundary truly was but she felt that was a line she wouldn’t cross and Erica shouldn’t either.

“I don’t normally let guys cum in my mouth,” Erica imitated a blowjob by opening her mouth, pushing her tongue out her cheek and then pantomiming a giant cock going in and out of her throat. It was as vulgar a joke as she would have done in front of her girlfriends from school. She never admitted anything about her sex-life in front of her mother until tonight. She realized they had both opened up to each other during this game.

“You had pre-marital sex?” Beverly said in shock and horror. She knew very well that Erica had pre-marital sex because she washed her laundry and found the cum stains. She also knew Erica was on the pill. They both had a mutual understanding to never talk about it with each other.

“No, never!” Erica lied with a smile.

“Whether you spit it out or swallow a blowjob is still sex,” Beverly explained the obvious to her daughter. Beverly prided herself on swallowing. It was a quick gobble of a spoonful of goo and made things much more tidy that way.

“When I say they don’t cum inside me, I mean they pull out and spooge on my face or all over my ass,” she said.

“Anytime a man’s penis goes inside you, then that is sex,” Beverly amended her definition.

“You didn’t mention hand jobs?” Erica said. Beverly and Erica were simultaneously aroused and uncomfortable with this line of conversation. It was especially taboo since it was about what Adam could order them to do.

“If a cock goes in you or as a result of your actions, causes a man to blow his load, then I think that is sex. I washed Adam in the bathtub until he was 12 and made me stop,” Beverly said. Erica looked at her with a curious expression. “I had to wash him everywhere. His little tush and his dickie,” Beverly said. If he ordered her to bathe him again, then she would. “I could wash his dick without pulling him off,” Beverly shrugged. She would love for things to go back to the way they were when Adam was little and needed her to bathe him.

“Gross,” Erica turned up her nose at the idea of her mom washing her brother’s dick.

“Just sayin,” Beverly said she washed his bottom too.

“What about Barry?” she asked.

“Until he was eight. Then there are some things even a momma won’t do,” Beverly chuckled.

Erica remembered her mom also bathed her until she was about eight or nine. She always insisted she could do it but Beverly would say “I know you can do it. I am going to do it RIGHT though,” and do it for her anyway. She chuckled for a moment as she thought about those old times that would never come again.

“Do you think he’d order me to bathe him?” Erica shivered in disgust at the very thought.

“Establishment clause! I already did it, so you would too! Those are the rules!” Beverly smiled broadly but added that she’d hope Adam would choose her.

“What if he orders you not to have sex with Dad?” Erica said.

“I’d pull a Murray and offer something else. It’s been amazing the last two days and even better than my honeymoon,” Beverly assured her daughter.

They both agreed that anything outside of that narrow definition of sex was now a gray area that depended on their discretion and the establishment clause.

“No secrets!” Beverly took her daughter’s hand and squeezed tightly. The irony of the fact their entire game was a secret was lost on her. “We have to be closer than the bond of sisters. This is the bond between mother and daughter! An eternal covenant that is stronger than steel! I know you will be a worthy competitor, but we also have each other’s back. You have to tell me everything Adam orders you to do, and I’ll do the same. I may even keep a journal or something! My rule of thumb is if you can do it, then I will do it. Once it is established by one of us, then it is on the table. Are you in?” she asked her daughter.

“I am in,” Erica placed her hand on her mother’s hand without hesitation.

“Great! Let’s get downstairs and show them how to make something spectacular out of leftover chicken parmesan and a mother and daughter’s unyielding bond!” Beverly said enthusiastically. She was re-energized and ready to have fun with this naughty little game.

“We could also order pizza instead! I know this great place on Old York Road that delivers,” Erica suggested as she followed her mother downstairs to whatever fresh hell the boys had cooked up for them. They were both still extremely nervous and apprehensive. There were so many unknowns that it seemed both bewildering and thrilling at the same time. The two of them weren’t sure anymore if they were doing this to see how far they could go to make Adam realize his mistake. They may never have admitted it but both of them for entirely different reasons were enjoying the game they were playing.

Despite their concerns they were both more excited and energized than ever to face it together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5

*DINNER WITH THE GOLDBERGS: As told by Erica Goldberg*

You might be thinking this story is simply to over the top to be true. I had just endured the humiliating experience of watching TV in the nude while I held my knees as far apart as I could in front of my brothers and their friends. The perverts stared at my exposed body while I jabbed my thumb up my ass because my little brother told me to. Most of them laughed about it and wanted to be able to order me to do it also!

You might wonder why I didn’t kick their ass or simply refuse. The bet I had made with my mother to pretend we were under Adam’s influence had spiraled into something neither of us could have anticipated. Did a bet between my mother and me mean that much that I would smile and keep doing what my little brother told me? Well, yes. Yes, it did.

I felt defeated and ready to quit this strange game after Adam told me I could go upstairs and wash up when they finished watching TV. I don’t know why, but when my mother makes a bet or we compete with each other in a game, neither of us can give in. We can’t even budge. We have a long history of epic battles that never end.

The fear and trepidation I was feeling wasn’t as much related to wondering what Adam would make me do. I know my little brother is a horn dog but he is relatively harmless. I also knew that I could at any time I could end this charade and give him a hard cold dose of reality by way of my foot up his ass. Even though I was submitting to his silly orders I always had the power in this scenario to end it.

The real question was if my mom was going to bail the moment things get weird. Once she got naked and put all her clothes in the garage I knew she wasn’t going to quit any time soon. The bigger uncertainty was could we pull this off and keep up the charade? If we didn’t have our shit together then eventually we’d slip up.

I don’t know how to explain this because I should have been embarrassed of exposing myself to my brothers and their friends. I was more embarrassed of them finding out I was playing a game until I wanted them to find out. The conversation with my mother erased all those doubts. We had a game plan now and I was ready to actually try to pull this off. I can’t tell you what my end-game was anymore. I no longer knew what the point we were trying to make to Adam was. I just knew that I wanted to make this as believable as possible and I’d know when this game should end! If it did – when it did then it would be on our terms and not his. I wouldn’t quit or make mistakes this time. I planned to finish what I had started!

Strangely, I didn’t feel like I was competing with Mom anymore. We still had a bet, but it was now a more friendly competition. I felt my mom and I were in this together. I walked downstairs more energized and confident than ever even though I was wearing on a pair of pink leg warmers and a matching headband.

Adam offered me a choice. I could bend over a chair and pose with my butt in the air during dinner, or I could help mom cook. I knew the vulgar pose was the exact same one on my brother’s Penthouse magazine cover. I knew my entire pussy and bare asshole would be visible to everybody if I did it. I would have chosen it if not for the offer to wear an apron if I helped cook. I also saw how elated my mother was that I might help her in the kitchen. It was always her dream to pass on her Yenta knowledge of recipes to me so that I could provide the same succulent meals to my family. I just had no interest in cooking.

I noticed Adam and Dave Kim talking after he gave me a choice. I wondered if Adam was trying to trick me. I was supposed to be under the influence of his tea and obey his instructions. I assumed they were questioning whether a person under the influence of mind control could make a choice in that situation.

I snickered because the joke was on those two dweebs. The reason they were debating was that they believed the mind control tea was working. They had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker.

Yet, I was the one with my ass hanging out in a green apron and leg warmers bending over a hot stove checking on Lasagna while they gazed at my ass.

I was very self-conscious about my butt. I have a plump backside like my mother. It isn’t that which really bothers me, though. I’ve seen my asshole in the mirror. The skin around it is gray, like charcoal ash. I also have a very lumpy sphincter that sticks out like a little turd mushroom. My mom’s asshole is bright pink and nearly wrinkle-free, like one of those girls in Adam’s Penthouse.

Yes, I looked through the pages before. Yes, I know why they are sticky.

Anyway, I only know what color my mom’s asshole is because I saw it while she bent over to check on food with me.

“Stop bending with the knees,” Adam told us. He said it was better for our backs if we bend at the waist. I wanted to call him a dummy because it was actually the opposite.

Instead, I agreed like a dimwitted bimbo.

I have a confession to make. My best friend lives next door. Her name is Lainey. She is smart, sexy, and blonde. However, she can also be incredibly dim-witted and short-sighted. Lainey is a perfect match for my brother because they are both smart and stupid at the same time in opposite but equal ways.

They weren’t dating right now. I recently gave Lainey advice to break up with my brother. She asked me why, since she liked him.

“Don’t break up with him permanently,” I said. I told Lainey to break up with him and then make him do something sweet to win her back. I told her then to find some reason to break up again and make him make an even grander gesture to woo her and win her over. I told her to repeat that until she was sure he was utterly devoted to her. It had never worked for me. Most guys usually ran off after the first three or four times I broke up with them. Still, I was waiting for a guy who would endure any emotional rollercoaster to be with me.

Lainey was worried about that happening with Barry.

I told Lainey not to worry because she had sexy bimbo eyes. I imitated how she sometimes looked vulnerable and confused and talked like a bimbo.

Lainey recognized the look immediately and giggled. She admitted that boys do like a bimbo.

“If you ever push him too far, just play the dimwitted bimbo and act like you need him,” I smiled as I gave her the advice and added, “If that doesn’t work, a good blowjob will probably win him over.”

I was channeling Lainey’s bimbo expression and manner of speech. Any time I was asked a hard question, I pretended the mind-control was gripping me, and I had to obey him. Adam believed I was struggling against his instructions and didn’t know why I was doing them. He had to be feeling pretty guilt-free about that. I was making mental notes though and I planned to make him pay for everything he made me do when I finally ‘wake up’ and get control of my faculties back. I was too caught up in the charade and the bet with my mom to think about that right now. I have to admit that a part of me enjoyed playing along with it and a part of me absolutely hated every second of it.

My mom has a sizable dining room table that extends to seat nine people. If we have more people over, we bring out a folding table just for kids. I am the oldest, so I still get to sit at the adult table while my brothers are relegated to sitting with the other mouth breathers and little kids at dinner.

Dad, Barry, Pops, Dave Kim, Adam, Andy, Naked Rob, Matt Bradley, and Geoff Schwartz were all seated - nine chairs.

“Barry, go get the folding table,” My mom demanded. Mom only had to talk politely to Adam. She could tell Barry to go to hell if she wanted to do that.

“What? the kid’s table?” Barry was deeply offended to be reminded of the wobbly table. It was covered in kool-aid stains, crayons, and snot from years of only being used on special occasions as a place for kids to eat. “Adam! Tell them to stand at the table and hold their butts!”

I think Barry was using a figure of speech when he said to hold our butts. I think what Barry really meant was that we could patiently wait for everyone else to eat and then sit down.

Adam couldn’t stop giggling while he said: “Mom and Erica, stand at the table and hold your butts.”

Adam had learned to tell us to do something instead of making it sound like a question. If he had asked us, I would have said to him that I didn’t want to do that.

Mom promptly pushed her body into an empty space between my Dad and Barry at the table. She pressed her tummy up against the edge of the table and reached behind her back and pulled her butt cheeks apart as wide as she could.

“Like this?” My mom asked Adam. He actually leaned back in his chair and looked right at our mom’s ass and told her to pull it apart from a little wider.

I had no choice based on our establishment clause to do the same thing. I chose a spot between Geoff and Andy because there was enough space. I gripped my butt and pulled my cheeks apart.

There was a lot of laughter at the table. Even Pops was checking out my tits. I know he loves me and thinks the world of me, but he is also a man of the world. Even though it creeped me out, I wouldn’t expect him to pass up a chance to ogle a young set of natural boobs.

Barry’s friends tossed their spoons and forks behind us to pretend they dropped them. It was pretty obvious it was just a reason to stare at our butts.

Geoff Schwartz looked right up at me and whispered, “I am sorry, Erica. I gotta do this.” He tossed his fork on the carpet behind me and had his look.

I like Geoff on some level. He is so nice that I just want to slap his gentle face sometimes, though. I gave him an icy stare when he sat back down. If he ever summoned the courage to ask me out, I’d probably date him just to make him pay for joining in on ogling my ass.

I pulled my ass cheeks open nice and extra-wide and winked my butthole at Geoff. I don’t know if he saw, but I wanted him to get a good look. It would help later when I decided to make him pay for staring at me while I did it.

I didn’t cheat either. I could have stopped pulling my ass cheeks apart and relaxed a little after the initial order. I could tell from the strained look on my mom’s face that she was not cheating. I didn’t want to get called out and be told to hold my ass open wider. If I was going to do this thing now - I was going to do it right. It was uncomfortable, humiliating, and strangely arousing. I could tell from the look on my mom’s face; she was feeling the same kind of mixed emotions. She may have looked fearless to everyone else, but I could tell she had some apprehensions and doubts mixed with a lot of shame and embarrassment.

I wouldn’t blame you if you thought what I am telling you is all malarkey. We’ve had quite a few strange misadventures that seem surreal enough that even I sometimes wonder if this is normal for any other family.

Let me rewind a little, and maybe it will make a bit more sense to you.

I found my brother’s mind control pills under his bed a few weeks ago. I immediately shoved his goofy face into his dirty clothes hamper and made him wear his underwear on his head. Then I forgot about it. I didn’t even mention at the time that I knew about the pills. As far as he was concerned, it was just another random head-dunking into his dirty clothes that I gave him to show him who is boss.

I noticed a few days ago he gave the tea to Barry and my Dad. Naturally, it didn’t work, but the fool thought it might. The fact Adam intended that the mind control could work was what made me angry.

I was waiting for the little shit to have the audacity to try to serve it to me. I probably would have smeared extra chunky peanut butter in his underwear and made the annoying little dweeb lick it clean before wearing it to school, and that is just for starters.

I don’t hate my little brother. He is annoying, but he means well. I actually look out for him sometimes. I’ve handled bullies who were harassing him without him even knowing about it. I just don’t like to TELL him I care about him. However, if he tried to turn me into his mind slave, I would definitely have kicked his ass nine ways to Sunday.

As you know, that isn’t what happened. My mom dotes on Adam as her golden boy. She had an entirely different take on his motivations, and she wanted to use this as one of her teachable moments.

Trust me; you can’t stop Beverly Goldberg when she wants to teach you by applying one of her teachable moments. It is just going to make things much, much worse if you even try. You are going to get taught whether you like it or not, and she’ll make you feel incredibly guilty if you don’t appreciate it.

I don’t remember exactly how we agreed to this charade. I think sometimes when my mother and I work collectively; I get lost in a cloud and caught up in whatever scheme my mom thought up.

I think my mom and I collaborate well, but we feed off each other’s intensity and personality traits.

It could be that, or it could just be my mom knows exactly how to press my buttons until I accidentally end up agreeing with her. Someone should bottle Beverly Goldberg! Guilt and manipulation in a bottle would be real mind control.

I just remember thinking that my mom was in denial about Adam. He is a boy going through puberty. The first thing he is going to tell a girl to do once he has her under mind control is to show him their tits. I can’t imagine any boy who wouldn’t do that. I think I agreed just to see her face when Adam told one of us to take off our top. I assumed she’d let me hang him by his balls over the mantle on the fireplace the first time he asked us to do something perverted.

Instead, she started making concessions and conditions about doing it. I agreed to play along just to see if my mom would follow through. I had no problem flashing my tits in front of my brother. I am not an extrovert, but Barry and Adam and I grew up in the same household. I’ve seen the two of them flitting around the house in their underwear plenty of times. They’ve “Accidentally” walked in on me changing or showering many times. I usually chase them with a crimping iron and threaten to crimp their faces. I am not a prude, so I wasn’t going to pretend I was devastated if they caught a glimpse of my boobs. I knew they didn’t obsess over me or anything weird because I am their sister.

My brothers like boobs and butts like most guys. I remember once my mom hung paintings of naked older women in the hallway. She considered them valuable fine art, but she bought them at a cheap yard sale. Barry and Adam called the pictures “Old Ladies Butt,” but they still stared at them in awe. I wasn’t surprised at all that my brothers would like to look at my boobs.

I was shocked to discover that my mom was willing to play along too. I walked into the kitchen and saw her topless and realized my mom really wanted to win this bet with me. I had violated the golden rule that my mother has reinforced since I was a baby in diapers.

I underestimated Beverly Goldberg!

I knew at that moment that the game was on and things had changed. I hadn’t bothered to think about the long term consequences of the bet because I honestly never thought things would get this far. Suddenly, I wanted to win the competition. It wasn’t because I wanted the three weeks of peace and quiet from my mother’s incessant attention and smothering. I knew I’d never get that. There was no way my mom could deliver on a promise to stay out of my life.

I don’t know what I intended to prove or win. I started obeying Adam around the house, and while I was loathe doing what the little cretin told me, something was thrilling about it. The fact that Adam didn’t know I wasn’t really under his influence amused me. I could quite literally rip him a new asshole if the mood struck me. The consequences of losing the bet were sufficient that I’d put up with his shit, but if he took it too far then Adam would go down. Mom and I would probably both make his life a living hell.

It made it feel safe to surrender to his authority. If he went too far, I could simply hang him by his balls from the mantle place with or without my mother’s blessing.

Things escalated rather quickly since that. If Adam had made me stand nude with my hands holding my ass cheeks apart the first night I would have brought the holy fury of a sister’s wrath down on his head. Everyone was gawking and eating while I literally had my ass in my hands.

My attitude about it had evolved by starting with the smaller orders to the point that now I considered myself lucky that my brother was showing some reservation about using his authority over us.

I knew Dad was doing his best to eat dinner and pretend to ignore the situation. He’s ignored entire brawls between Barry and me at the dinner table. There was one time that Barry thought he was the King of Wrestling. I told him it was all fake, and he tried to put his special wrestling moves on me. Dad didn’t even look up from his newspaper while I choked Barry out at the table.

Even he couldn’t ignore what mom and I were doing. I was shocked he hadn’t put a stop to this sooner. I have a few theories about that. My Dad works hard for a living, but at home, he can be a big procrastinator. Yelling and complaining take no energy, though, so that wasn’t entirely the reason for him allowing things to continue to this point.

My Dad knows better than to stop my mom once she gets an idea in her head. He knows if he ignores it, she will eventually lose interest, and the whole thing will blow over.

One time my mom put on skin-tight spandex and performed an equal part erotic and comedic rendition of Maniac from the movie Flashdance for us. It looked like something Lucille Ball might have done if she was still making comedy. We all laughed our asses off, but my Dad laughed so hard that he ended up in the hospital. He ended up eating serious crow for not being supportive of my mom’s whacky ideas. A case could be made that Dad accepted my mom’s body acceptance/woman’s lib lame excuse for why we were naked. He could have been trying to let this thing work itself to its natural conclusion.

I think though that it was that Mom turned him on. You had to look past the years of worrying and yelling to see it on his face, but there was a twinkle in his eye that wasn’t there the day before.

Dad didn’t stare at my mom or me like everyone else at the table.

He looked down at his meal and pretended to ignore us. I don’t know why, but I think the attention my mom was getting was making him excited.

I told my mom earlier that I didn’t want to hear about her sex life, but I could only assume things had got hot and heavy in the bedroom last night and good for them if it did. I just didn’t want another baby brother to come along!

Dad finally had enough of the tittering whispers and suggestions that Adam tells us to do naughty things, and we would have to do them. I heard a lot of suggestions like making us dance for them to get on the floor and bark like dogs. Andy wanted me to milk my tits. Naked Rob and Andy conspired quietly about sexual things they’d like to do to me if they could. I knew they had those thoughts, but it seemed like they didn’t care if I heard them plotting about fucking my ass or sucking on my tits.

Geoff shyly suggested I let him smell my hair. I thought that was sweet until I realized he was suggesting I let him sniff my pubic hair.

Dad pounded his fist on the table and looked up with an annoyed expression. “Adam, stop telling your mom and sister to hold their ass cheeks apart at the table, Ya Moron!” Dad demanded with a completely straight face.

The rest of the table cracked up with laughter. I think it was the deadpan way my Dad delivered the line that made it seem so hilarious. He delivered the line with the same kind of tone he’d use if he were driving and yelling to the backseat of the car that he’d pull over if we didn’t stop poking each other.

I have to admit I even grinned a little. I was supposed to be under the influence of mind control, so I pretended to think everything was perfectly normal and kept a relatively straight face. The rule in movies about mind control seems to be that everyone else realizes that the subject is behaving erratically and out of character except for the subject themselves and anyone else under mind control. The subject remains calm even if they get ordered to put a gun to their temples and pull the trigger. I remained nice and calm.

My pussy was dripping wet, and my nipples were rock solid. I told myself it was chilly in here, but it was just 72 degrees. I knew that on some level, my body was reacting to all the adrenalin and humiliation. It had before

“Mom doesn’t always do what I say,” Adam smiled innocently like he had no idea what my Dad was talking about. It only infuriated my father even further because he knew something and my mom wasn’t fixing it.

Dad may pretend to be aloof and not care, but I was sure he hadn’t told Adam to stop telling us what to do at random. He must have heard Barry and his friends theorizing about Adam’s magic touch.

They had a lot of theories about why we were obeying his orders. All they had were absurd theories about Adam wiggling his Jedi fingers and us becoming unable to resist him.

Matt Bradley stunned me when he suggested I was just goofing on them and selectively doing what Adam told me. I almost giggled when he called me out while we were watching television. If I had, it would have confirmed we were playing a game. It was the simplest and most obvious reason for why I was obeying my brother. I was amused that everyone else thought he was wrong.

I had been given an order so over the top, and I obeyed it with a straight face. I didn’t hesitate to stick my thumb up my ass when Adam told me.

It was amazing that was all it took to reduce most of them to a belief in supernatural mind control. They didn’t know if Adam was doing it, but they all believed he COULD do it, and their best theory was magical hand gestures that hypnotized us.

Adam and David Kim are smart, but there was no question they thought they had incredibly power mind control drugs that worked only on women. They must have concluded that after it failed to work on Dad and Barry and only on me and mom.

I made a mental note to think about what we will do when Adam finally gets another girl to drink the tea and slaps the snot out of him.

Hypnosis, Magic, Chemicals - It all seemed like superstition to me in one form or fashion. I felt it was impossible anyone could maintain a loyal slave that obeys your orders while being oblivious to your influence. There were times like now that I did wonder if I was in an old Twilight Zone episode where logic didn’t work. I asked myself if it was possible that the mind control REALLY did work? Maybe, it worked so well that mom and I thought we were choosing to do all of this because of some elaborate game? I wouldn’t fall for the same silly superstitions. I knew better than that. I’d defied my brother’s orders many times at school and the mall. I was only holding my ass cheeks apart now because mom and I agreed to obey the rules and not cheat.

My Dad believed in absurd superstitions, as well. Dad believed wearing his unwashed Philadelphia Eagles jersey influenced the season. He’d go literally ape-shit on you if you touched his lucky wall during a game because it cursed the game.

I don’t think Dad bought into Adam’s ability to do Jedi mind tricks. I think he just didn’t want to confront mom directly and tell her to stop standing at the dinner table, holding her ass in her hands.

I think if you had tuned in to the story when my Dad made his demand of Adam, you might have thought no family would behave this way. I think if you heard the blithe way my little brother pretended he had nothing to do with our actions, you would have called it implausible.

Adam TOLD us after we served the meal to stand there like this, and we obeyed him without reservation. We didn’t do what anyone else us told us to do.

The things Barry wanted me to do were so crass and vulgar that this story may have been entirely different. I was obviously doing something crass and vulgar now, but there had been a slow build to get here that was subtle enough that it made sense to me how we got to the point.

Barry probably would have ordered us to cart him down the street in togas like a roman emperor and feed him grapes while mom played the lyre as his first order. I would have kicked him in the balls, and the story would have ended there.

I agree that if you heard even the subtle things Adam started off with like showing him our tits, you might wonder what mom and sister would do that just to win a bet with each other?

The kind of mother and sister that even when confronted by the rest of the family continued standing naked at the table and smirked at each other while pulling their ass cheeks apart. The kind that pretended not to see the problem with it or understand why they were doing it. I was proud that my mom was willing to go that far! I really didn’t think it would ever escalate to this. I was not going to stop if she wasn’t!

“I am not standing here because Adam told me to do it, Murray,” my mom lied straight to my Dad’s face with a broad smile on her face like some contented Stepford Wife.

“Why are you doing it then?” Dad asked with his mouth full while he picked up some bread and dunked it in gravy and ate that before he finished the food he already had in his mouth.

“I ... I ... don’t know?” My mom pretended to have no idea why she was standing in the nude. She looked at me as if she suddenly realized what she was doing and was shocked.

“I don’t know either,” I admitted. We had just agreed upstairs that we would go with my suggestion that when asked why we were obeying Adam, we would pretend not to know why. I gave my mom an appreciative wink that she had established that nicely. I think we can see things in each other’s faces that boys usually miss. She winked right back at me to acknowledge my appreciative suggestion.

“Are you two winking at each other?” Dad obviously noticed.

“What? No! I just can’t rub my eyes because I have to hold my butt cheeks,” Mom replied with tongue firmly planted in cheek. I think she wanted Dad to notice the wink. It gave her a chance to ask Adam about the orders he was giving her.

“That is because you are doing everything Adam tells you to do,” Dad told her to knock it off.

“I make his breakfast, fold his laundry, draw his bath, bring him snacks whenever he tells me, but I do that for everybody,” My mom did do a lot for us around the house. She never drew ME a bath, though. Barry’s friends laughed when they heard Adam still takes baths.

Dad pointed out that Adam’s requests weren’t in the same realm as what she did for everybody else. “These are not normal,” he said and called what we were doing absurd.

Mom pretended to be oblivious to what he was talking about. She said she’d prove she didn’t have to do what Adam told her.

I was nervous. I didn’t know where mom was going with this. If Adam gave her an order, was she going to ignore it? That would satisfy everyone that Adam wasn’t really pulling our strings. Adam would realize the mind control didn’t work. I assumed maybe she was going to pretend the tea had worn off.

“Adam, your father believes you tell me to do things that are not normal, and I have to do them. Would you PLEASE tell me to do something that isn’t normal? I have no idea what he is talking about, but I have to know as well!” Mom said sternly. Mom told him to ask her to do something she had never done for him before. She told him to tell her to do something absurd by Murray’s standards.

There was nothing in the accepted rules of mind-control that prevented a subject from being asked to be given an order. I was impressed that my mom confronted Adam and asked him to tell her what to do. It was as if she wasn’t sure if he had power over her but wanted to find out for herself.

Adam might have told my mom to drop down on her knees and suck his dick if he was like most boys. Adam isn’t like most boys.

“I’ve always wanted my own Robot-Daggit from Battlestar Galactica. Get down on the floor and behave like Muffit,” he smiled anxiously.

I’ve never watched that dumb show, but even I knew Muffit belonged to a boy on the main ship. It was basically a cute shaggy dog with robot parts that they included on the show to market toy replicas to boys like Adam. I had seen the doll on Adam’s shelf, and I knew Mom knew what it was. One year when Adam was six, he made a big stink about Santa bringing him a full-size robot, and mom bought him the small version instead. Adam wrote angry letters to Santa for months after that.

My mom blanked and pretended her brain was short-circuiting a little. “I have no idea what that is,” My mom answered her son sweetly. She looked at my Dad triumphantly because she proved we don’t have to obey him.

Dad didn’t seem convinced because we were still naked for no apparent reason he could understand. It had only proved that mom could refuse an order if she didn’t understand what she was asked to do.

“It’s basically just sniffing around and pretending to be a dog,” Adam explained.

Mom took a moment to process that and asked casually, “Would you mind if I pretend to be a cat instead?” she offered.

I assumed my mom was executing another one of our agreements. We agreed if he told us to do something impossible or that we simply couldn’t do, we could offer to do something else instead. We felt it would maintain the illusion that we were trying to obey the orders we were given, but we provided an alternative.

Adam’s eyes grew wide like he had just received a kitten as a pet. He turned to his friend Dave Kim excitedly. The schmucks bought my mom’s question hook, line, and sinker. If they didn’t, then Adam wouldn’t have told her she could.

“Fantastic!” My mom pretended she had always wanted to crawl around on her own dining room floor in nothing but garters and stockings while everyone giggled at her. She pretended to lick her hands and wiggled her ass.

“You are still doing what the moron told you to do!!” My Dad demanded. He looked amused but still annoyed.

“No, Adam told me to be a Muppet,” My mom probably intentionally confused the word Muffit with Muppet. In retrospect, the Dog on the show looked like one. “I asked if I could be a kitten instead. What is the big deal, Murray?” Mom asked with an indignant expression and a shrug that she was satisfied that she was not under anyone’s influence or control.

“Kittens don’t talk. They meow,” Adam said while the other boys were cat-calling and laughing. My mom meowed cutely. I could see her face turning red, but she powered through it like a champion and brushed her body against Murray’s leg.

“You still got his permission, though!” my Dad demanded an explanation.

“Meow,” Mom looked up at him with bright wide eyes like could not help it. She pointed to the fridge and to the floor and made a slurping sound.

“Erica, get Mom a saucer of milk,” Adam picked up on my mom’s body language.

I walked into the kitchen. It was good. I had my back to everyone else because It allowed me to stifle my silent laughter at how incredibly humiliating it must be for my mom to brush against my Dad’s leg.

When I returned, he was petting her head softly. He looked at me holding the saucer and shrugged. “Fine, don’t understand what’s going on. I am not going to get in between your mother and you when you start a thing!”

I didn’t address his comment but he was exactly right. We had started a thing! It was definitely on!

I bent at the waist and presented my ass to the boys behind me while I put the saucer under my mother’s face. She put her nose right into the milk and lapped it up sweetly.

I stood back up and waited. I fully expected my brother would make me behave like a kitten now. The establishment clause we agreed to made it impossible for me to refuse if I wanted to continue this game. I was already thinking about pretending I had a tail and spraying his leg or scratching his eyes out when Dad started giggling.

He couldn’t help himself. I have to admit it was pretty funny seeing my mom as a kitten. It was especially amusing since I wasn’t doing the same thing.

Dad’s laughter wasn’t derisive or mocking, like when Mom performed her Flashdance routine in front of us. My mom behaved sultry and animalistic – like she loved being a cat and wanted him to play with her. She could have easily been Madonna in one of her sexy videos as she stretched and purred for him. She had a sexy glow about her. I knew she is my mom and I should say that it is gross but in that moment she was so committed to the role that I was jealous I wasn’t her.

Dad looked amused as a child-like expression spread across his big face. As it grew I could see years of pent up frustration and aggravation disappear from his brow. Years of watching us break lamps, ignore curfew, bicker and fight just vanished. I used to think my dad permanently looked like a man who just dropped a bowling ball on his foot while he was constipated. Dad looked ten years younger right then.

My Dad’s favorite member of the family is our Dog Lucky. Lucky already began sniffing around my mom’s ass, and she wasn’t doing anything to shoo him away. It was only a matter of time before he’d give her pussy a lick. I scrunched my nose in disgust.

“You can probably lure a kitty upstairs with milk,” I said over the laughing and chuckling. I was trying to be a ‘team player’ with my mom. Our deal was that we were supposed to be together in the common areas so that we are in this wicked little charade together.

However, at the moment, I was afraid Lucky might start humping my mom’s leg, and I really didn’t want to see that. Lucky is a great little dog, but he is as horny as Adam and Barry.

Dad didn’t question my advice. He didn’t even look at me. He reached down and picked up the saucer and held it out for her. “Come on, Kitty, come on,” he giggled. He teased my mom up the stairs by offering her the milk as she crawled behind him and tried to paw at it. It was abundantly clear that my Dad was sexually turned on by mom’s playful kitty-cat act. He slammed his bedroom door shut, and that was the last we saw of my mom that night.

My mom’s abrupt departure left me naked with a room full of horny teenage boys and my grandfather! We all heard my father’s lusty laugh as he chased after. It wasn’t something we ever heard them do before. My parents were always discreet about their love life (if they even had one). I knew they weren’t coming back any time soon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6

*DINNER WITH THE GOLDBERGS: As told by Erica Goldberg*

“Well fella’s you’ve finished your food,” Pops looked around the table after my Mom and dad went upstairs abruptly. His presence was stabilizing around my brothers and their friends. At least with him there, they had to show restraint around him.

If I did not tell you already, I was deeply embarrassed to have my grandfather at the dinner table while I served as perverted entertainment in the nude. He looked as amused as he was shocked. He told me once that at his age it would kill him if he started getting upset about petty little shit. “I learned to let things go! It was the best thing I ever did,” he told me once a long time ago.

“I will clear the dishes,” Geoff immediately offered to clean the table when my Grandpa signaled the dinner was over. I was relieved my humiliating ordeal was going to come to a close and yet I was strangely excited about doing it all over again tomorrow.

The rest of Barry’s friends stretched their arms out and yawned but declined to leave. Even Matt Bradley wanted to stay. He was probably a little high. He smokes a lot of pot.

“Nonsense! Erica,” Adam ordered me to clear the table and snapped his fingers.

I should mention that I usually am pretty lazy and never clear the table. Mom would love the help, but once we finish helping, she gives a big kiss and tells us how great we are for assisting her. Then she takes everything back out and puts everything away ‘properly.’

I pretended my brain short-circuited a little.

“What about if instead, Geoff puts away the dishes and I eat?” I quipped. I couldn’t help myself with my sarcastic wit, and Adam was gloating when he snapped his fingers. I wanted to wipe the smug off his face.

I had offered an alternative to an order that I didn’t want to do. I felt as a technicality, it was fair. I knew it was cheating at the game. I was playing with Mom, but she was upstairs while I was downstairs, so I thought ‘fair is fair!’

Adam seemed shocked and dismayed. He didn’t expect me to offer an alternative for such a trivial matter. I could have blown the entire charade with my little joke.

“Sorry, I’ll clean the kitchen,” It was strange hearing myself apologize non-sarcastically to my little brother. It almost sounded like it was coming from a different person when I said it. “I must be getting hungry. I am probably a little parched too. Will you make me some of that delicious tea?” I asked him.

Adam was no longer suspicious. He told me it was not a problem and said he’d be happy to make me tea.

Geoff still helped anyway, but he only got in my way. I groaned.

“Don’t groan at Geoff,” Adam said.

I made a different guttural sound of disgust and continued loading dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

“Eric, let your sister sit down and eat. She stood the entire time,” Pops asked Adam to have mercy on me. My tummy was rumbling, and there was plenty of food leftover.

“I don’t have any control over her,” Adam lied with a smile that told Pops he was lying his ass off and believed he had total control over me. “She wants to do what I tell her is all,” he said.

I wasn’t sure if I wanted Barry and his friends to know he did have control over me. It might only encourage them to implore him for favors. At the same time, I enjoyed messing with their heads. I was happy to keep them delicately balanced and unsure why I was obeying Adam.

I felt like I was in on the joke even though I was the only one naked.

I agreed with Adam that it was alright and that I didn’t mind. I could eat later. I wanted to play fairly by the mind control rules my Mom, and I agreed upon.

“Then tell her to sit and eat. Erica,” Pops held out a 100 Grand Bar for me and told me to take it. Pops loved to make the joke he was going to give you 100 grand, and then just when you got excited he would hand you a candy bar instead of the money. “Have a hundred grand!” Pops made his lame joke for the 100,000th time as I reached out for the bar.

I wrinkled my nose cutely and giggled like I always did at Pop’s jokes. He had been very kind to me in the past.

He held the bar for a moment and looked at me with an expression that suggested he was wondering if I knew what I was doing. I nodded that I did, and he released it.

“Tell her to stick the candy bar up her ass!” Barry demanded Adam do that.

“Why would I do that?” Adam chuckled.

“Yeah? Why would he do that with such a delicious candy bar?” Pops asked Barry and then offered him a bar of his own. Pops told me once a long time ago that he always carried Candy, Condoms, and Tissues.

“I find that depending on her age,” Pop said wryly, “she’ll need at least one of those things!”

I was eight at the time and had no idea what a condom was. My Grandpa liked to make dirty jokes. His motto was, “You only get the jokes you are supposed to get,” because they often worked on one level for kids and a raunchier one for adults.

As an example, he once told a joke during Thanksgiving about an Englishmen, Irishman, and a Bear.

“The Englishman said he likes English Ladies, and the Irishman well he said he likes Irish Ladies,” he said to us before asking what the Bear liked.

“Bear, Ladies!” was the right answer. A kid like me at the time would have thought that just meant a female bear. I know now that he was talking about naked girls.

“Tell her to stick it up her ass,” Barry insisted while munching into his own 100 Grand Bar. I stuck a candy bar up his ass once when we were really little and told everyone it was poo-poo. I couldn’t believe he was still mad about that! I knew exactly why he wanted me to do it.

He had just eaten an entire dinner. I barely had my candy bar unwrapped. “If she does it, then it proves she has to do what you tell her,” Barry said.

“No,” Adam smirked like a boy who owned all the toys and wouldn’t let anyone else play with them.

I stood there in disgust as Barry encouraged his friends to chant, “Do it! Do it!”. Andy and Naked Rob joined in, but Matt and Geoff remind cautiously silent.

“Why do I need to prove anything to you?” Adam sneered. I was glad he wasn’t going to make me do it. “If I tell her to do it and she does, then it might be because you said it. How do I know you aren’t controlling my mind and making me think I am controlling Erica’s mind?” Adam offered whimsically.

My brother was stunned with that line of reasoning. Barry was easily stunned by Adam’s flim-flam fast talk.

I was grateful I wouldn’t have to stick a candy bar up my ass. Adam’s intervention on my behalf was one of the reasons I didn’t dare let Adam order us to obey anyone else. I knew Barry would never stop at just a candy bar either. I love Chocolate! I was about to unwrap it and sink my teeth into the delicious bar when Adam told me to stop.

“Since Geoff is clearing the dishes. Why don’t you eat?” he asked me.

“Thanks,” I replied. I really didn’t have to do anything my brother said, and yet I was grateful because I was enjoying this game on some level.

“I’ve fixed you some tea,” he told me to drink it down quickly.

The tea was terrible. He hadn’t even boiled the water. I pretended it was delicious and drank it down. He waited, expectantly. I’d almost forgotten what I was supposed to do.

I pushed my nose up and made a piggy noise. Everyone laughed, and I explained that I drank that so fast I am a little piggy.

I saw a look on Barry’s face that suggested he thought there was more to the tea. I took the plate that Adam prepared for me and thanked him. I quickly scanned it for signs he might have spit in it or done something gross with my food.

Adam even pulled out a chair for me politely. I should have realized he was up to something by how cordial he was being. He told me it would be fun to try to lay across the chair and eat off the floor. “You don’t want to get the table dirty,” he smiled like the little pervert he is.

I knew exactly what he wanted to see. He wanted to see me bent over a chair with my ass up in the air like the cover girl in his favorite porno magazine. I had seen that girl many times when I went through my little brother’s room. I was never looking for anything in particular. I was usually hoping to find something he may have taken of mine or something of his that I wanted. I was starting to wonder if I should have left his mind control pills well enough alone when I found them under his bed.

I did my best to push my tits out and hold that incredibly awkward pose. He wanted me to do it earlier today. I should have known he would eventually order me to do it.

It was less humiliating than squatting in a chair with my knees spread wide and a thumb up my ass but not by much. It was much more so because I knew my brother was looking at me the way he did his porno magazine girls.

I knew he was enjoying this but it made me feel so cheap and tawdry – like a total whore. I did it anyway though and I held the pose so that I could eat while lying flat on my belly like it was somehow more comfortable than sitting in a chair.

Even Pops was impressed with my athletic ability - at least I hoped it wasn’t the fact that I just gave him a first-class ticket to watch my pussy lips part slightly and my butthole pucker.

He winked at me and told me that it was time for him to become a pumpkin. He leaned in close to me and whispered that if I ever found myself in need, he was only a phone call away.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. He had been there for me one time before, and the position I found myself in made me remember that time all too well. This is the story I’ve never told anyone, and I will burn your face with a curling iron if you ever tell anyone.

\------------------------

*Flashback to Erica’s Freshman Year at Penn Academy - As told by Erica Goldberg*

I was so excited to be out of middle school. Barry and Adam were still there, and I was just starting my freshman year at Penn Academy.

I had yet to blossom - my chest was mostly flat. I had freckles, braces, and big square glasses. I was awkward, nerdy, and extremely clumsy. In some ways, that is why I sometimes stand up for Adam because I used to be in his shoes when I was his age.

There are two unofficial clubs at Penn Academy that remain an open secret. They were started by Quaker students in the 1800s and have continued over the years. In some ways, they are like famed Skull and Bones, Order of Gimghoul, Eucleian Society, or the NoZe Brotherhood.

These clubs make up quasi-fraternities or sororities that don’t officially exist.

At Penn Academy, there is Beta House for the boys. A member of the club is automatically pledged to Beta Theta Pi at Penn State if they attend that school after graduation. They help each other with their careers and build strong relationships in this club that last for the rest of their lives.

Naturally, there are no official records of members, but it is rumored that Governors and Senators have all been members. Principal Ball attended Penn when he was young. Some people think he used to be the President of the Beta House back then. He seems a little too square to me. You have to be a jock or really handsome to even pledge.

Trilogy is the sister chapter. They are also known as DDD (Delta, Delta, Delta) in the Greek Alphabet. The sisters in the club are well aware of the double-entendre associated with DDD bra size. There are no ugly girls in Trilogy. They are all the most popular and prettiest girls in the school.

There are a lot of rumors and myths about what it takes to join and what happens if you do. I admit it sounded glamorous and exciting on some level. It was a huge status bump to be a member. There were also rumors about obscene sexual hazing rituals and massive orgies at old farmhouses. I dismissed them when I heard them. I didn’t have any interest in that, and I didn’t think a flat-chested band-geek like me would ever be invited anyway.

That is why I was surprised to receive a secret note written in Calligraphy on old parchment that invited me to pledge Trilogy. The note said to tell no one and that I would receive future instructions.

I immediately told my best friend, Lainey. She had recently moved next door to us with her parents. All of this happened before her parent’s divorce.

Lainey received the same note, as well. I felt it somehow cheapened mine. I was worried mine might be a prank. Lainey assured me we both deserved to be in Trinity. It made more sense that Lainey would get an invite instead of me. Even as a Freshman Lainey looked hot. She was tall, blonde, and had pretty blue eyes. I considered myself lucky that day and went home and dreamed of my glorious Senior year as the President of Trinity, crushing it as the most popular girl in school. I looked like I do now only even hotter, and every boy wanted me, and every girl was jealous of me.

Over the next week, we each received a phone call. It was a girl’s voice that I didn’t recognize. She provided me with a location and a time and then hung up.

It was all so mysterious that now, even though I didn’t have any inclination to join Trinity when I started at Penn Academy, it became my life’s ambition. My mother isn’t called a smother for nothing. She was constantly in my business, and I knew I had to keep this from her. I snuck out with an excuse and went to the location at the time I was given.

Lainey and ten other girls in my Freshman class were there too. It was a dirty old park. There was an envelope taped to a blue garbage can.

“Greetings, Dirty Dozen! You have been provided the opportunity to pledge Trinity this year. You will be given further instructions on when and where to meet. In the meantime, you must be prepared. You must be willing to do whatever it takes to complete our application process. In order to prove your loyalty to Trinity and House Beta and your worthiness to join our sisterhood, you must complete a perilous Concession week! If you fail to meet our standards, there are no excuses. There are no do-overs. There is only Trinity. You will be immediately dismissed and shunned,” the note read.

There was a list of rules written on the back with the word “Not Optional!”

All body hair must be shaved at all times. Trinity girls must remain beautiful even if they are down in the mud.

You will wear a traditional concession skirt at school and at any school functions. There are no undergarments worn with this skirt. You will always curtsy when you greet Trinity or Beta House members.

If the skirt doesn’t fit, then you don’t belong.

You will be fitted with a corn cob. You had best be prepared to put it anywhere we tell you.

If the corn cob does not fit, then you don’t belong.

You will be inspected to ensure compliance with our standards.

There are two daily challenges that you must complete. If you fail to attend or pass even one of those challenges, then you do not belong.

You must tell no one of your participation or the existence of our club.

Leaders for concession week will be identified and present at your orientation. You will obey them completely. They have universal authority to punish and to reward. Your Leaders will assign you a Concession name. You will address each other solely by your Concession name.

You will not have sex with anyone during concession week without our permission.

The note said to pass it around and make sure all of the pledges read it and then put it back in the envelope. I assumed someone from the club was hiding and watching us so they could take it after we left.

Some of the girls grumbled and expressed concern, but most were as excited as I was.

We were told we were forbidden from having vaginal sex all week. I was relieved. I didn’t care about that anyway. I didn’t have a boyfriend. Lainey looked disappointed.

“What do you think they mean by corn cob?” I asked her.

Another pledge held up an imaginary corn cob and lifted her leg while pretending to stick it up her butt.

I looked at Lainey to see what she thought about that. She shrugged as if it didn’t matter to her.

My Mom is a hypochondriac in reverse. She thinks YOU have all the symptoms that she imagines. Over the years, she’s given me suppositories and enemas, and it was never pleasant bending over and letting her stick them up my butt.

The only gratifying part about it would be when I’d pout and say, “Barry told me he was irregular too.”

Moments later, I could hear him screaming in agony when my Mom shoved the medicine straight up his butt too! I could barely contain my giggles at Barry’s humiliation. I felt it served him right for laughing at me.

We had it all. My mom had an entire cabinet of medicine just for our asses. Preparation H tubed and suppository, Ex-Lax, Metamucil, Stool Softeners and Gold’s Athletic Foot Powder. (Don’t Ask! That was for the boys)

If she couldn’t clear what was blocking you then she pulled out the infamous red rubber bladder enema bag. She would stand over you while you were on all fours with an egg timer and tell you to hold your horses. “You better not spill a drop of that water!” then she’d lead you to the toilet and wait in the doorway while your ass exploded in the toilet. All the while my little brothers were running around laughing and giggling.

She made me wait five excruciating minutes with a tube up my ass. My belly filled with water like a water balloon about to pop. I still remember Adam running in one time and poking me in the stomach. I made him pay for it afterward. At the time, it was all I could not to crap on my mother’s shoes because she was standing right behind me looking at the egg timer. Adam could do no wrong in her eyes. She shushed him and told him to stop poking me.

It was the absolute worst but one of a long line of humiliating and embarrassing things my mother made us endure when we were little. They got their share of these butt-cures too! I made sure of that. I remember once my mom got a special cheese gift box from France. I opened it and let them go crazy and they were constipated the next day.

We didn’t see enemas as sexual. I was very naïve but I knew I didn’t want anyone watching me get one. Mom is the kind of lady that calls in the entire family to have a look at your butt when she can’t figure out what to do. “Murray, come in here,” she said to him while I was on the floor on all fours with my ass puckered in the air.

“I’ve given her three enemas and still no poo-poo, but she is blocked. What should I do?” Mom asked him.

“Why are you asking me for? Give it time. It will come out when it comes out. Stop playing Doctor,” Dad shouted angrily and walked out of the room.

“I could have been a Doctor you know,” I still remember her saying as he walked out of the room.

I was so naive back then that I didn’t know anal sex was a thing! I really thought butts were exclusively made for pooping or having uncomfortable, waxy medicines shoved in them by your Mom.

As I was saying, I didn’t mind the idea of something going up my butt but I didn’t understand the point of it. Mom had cooled it on the enemas and suppositories as we got older because we could complain more loudly about it. She hadn’t entirely forgotten them either.

Mom quilted me into letting her give me one six months ago. My mom can be relentless until she gets her way. Can you imagine choosing to get naked and get on all fours and present your ass to your mother. Letting her stick a tube into your ass and fill your stomach with a quart or two of water. Waiting five minutes and then rushing to the bathroom to release it. Letting her repeat these steps until the water is clear all the while telling everyone how constipated you are?

Now imagine choosing to undertake that uncomfortable, humiliating experience rather than listen to my mother’s irate incessant complaining and guilt-trips? She knows she will eventually break you down and you’ll do it anyway.

So it isn’t altogether strange that in my family we would have ended up tricking Adam into thinking he was controlling our minds. He once blackmailed me with a video tape when we were little of me nerding out over Star Wars. He promised it would be shown on every assembly at school if I didn’t go with him to see Empire Strikes Back. I have to admit pretending he controls my mind is a lot more intensely humiliating but I wanted to make sure you understood that in my family – nothing really surprises me anymore.

“I am fine with sticking something up my butt if you are,” I smiled at Lainey. I was still that nerdy little girl who geeked out over Star Wars with my little brother at the time.

Lainey looked at me and smiled. She seemed hopeful that I would still want to do the orientation. I nodded that I was down if she was. We looked at each other nervously and giggled like the silly, foolish, naïve girls we really were. If this worked, we’d be in the most prestigious group of popular girls starting in our Freshman year. The future seemed so bright!

Lainey and I talked to the other girls, but most of them avoided us. A lot of the girls were upperclassman, and they didn’t see us worthy enough to even be in the same pledge wave with them. We were on our own to prepare. It only strengthened my determination to prove them wrong and join their club.

“Do you want to practice?” Lainey asked me as we walked home.

“Practice what?” I asked.

“Practice whatever we think we need to do to win this Concession Week?” Lainey asked

“What does a Concession Week mean?” I asked my best friend while we walked home.

“I heard it was considered risqué’ back when the Quakers came up with it. I think it means a hell week. You know? Like, they make your life hell?” Lainey asked.

“Why would they want to make our lives hell? We will be on their team. Wouldn’t they want us to be happy?” I asked her.

“I think they want to see if you are willing to walk through hell to join them,” Lainey said.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” I said and took Lainey’s hand. We skipped home and discussed the practice exercises we’d need to do to prepare to join this secret club. I was so excited!!!

That night I had a sleepover at Lainey’s house. We changed in front of each other all the time, so we weren’t shy around each other. She showed me how to shave. I was a little nervous at first and cut myself a few times.

When it came to shaving off my bush, it was an entirely different story. I found it extremely humiliating to be as bald as a baby’s bottom. I have to admit that my pussy was a lot less sweaty. It also felt thrilling to be shaved because it was so naughty. Having a bald pussy also took away my maturity and made me look like a little girl. That was incredibly embarrassing. The only way I could rationalize it was that Lainey’s pussy was shaved smooth, too, and juicy looked like a peach.

I didn’t think about it at the time, but in the middle of the crack in the center of that peach was a two-inch long clit. I’d never seen a hairless pussy before this, and I didn’t know if that was weird or not. It was very sensitive, and Lainey really liked to push on it until it was almost flat like she was squishing a bug.

I was used to changing in front of Lainey, but we grew incredibly comfortable with each other after doing that. Holding her pussy flaps open to shave her or letting her pluck the long hairs between my ass crack had required me to really open up with her. I had never even touched another girl’s pussy.

We theorized a lot about what they might expect us to do during the concession week. We assumed they might really put a corn cob up our ass. We began small by sticking our fingers in our butts and holding our legs apart. We couldn’t stop giggling, and Lainey’s mom walked in us.

“Oh god,” she said when she saw us on Lainey’s bedroom floor naked with our legs apart and our fingers in our own butt. She shut the door abruptly and never asked us about it again.

We found a finger wasn’t really anything to be concerned about. We quickly graduated to smooth, small household objects like a magic marker or a candle. We felt pretty confident we had mastered that until one day, Lainey showed me she had smuggled two uncooked ears of corn into her room. I knew she intended for us to use them to practice.

They looked much larger than anything I’d ever had in my butt before.

Lainey saw the look of terror on my face and chuckled. “I know! I wish they’d let us put these in our pussies,” she said.

“Then you wouldn’t be a virgin anymore!” I scoffed.

“What?” Lainey laughed at how absurd I was being and asked if I had ever used tampons.

I had only recently started, but I didn’t consider that taboo.

Lainey didn’t argue with me. She spread her legs and angled one of the corn cobs like she was guiding a man’s cock into her pussy. She began to fuck it right in front of me. She told me it was fun.

I was ashamed and embarrassed. I didn’t want to seem uptight, but I had never even thought about putting something like that inside of me. Lainey encouraged me to try it, and I felt like if she could do it, then I would too.

Her Dad caught us masturbating on her floor with corn cobs and playing with our tits in the nude.

He stood there and watched our frozen faces as we waited for him to do something. We stopped masturbating and didn’t move a muscle for a full minute. No one said anything, and then he shut the door. He never mentioned it again.

“I thought we’d be busted!” I whispered to her without removing the corn from my pussy. I was enjoying it tremendously. “My parents would have definitely started screaming and shouting. I was shocked he didn’t say anything to us!”

“He never does,” Lainey shrugged without explanation.

Later that night, we tried to shove them in our butts. Our pussies were wet and had dripped down all over our assholes, and the corn was still slick from our juices. I didn’t think I would ever be able to fit something as big as that in my tiny little butthole.

Lainey chuckled and asked me if I ever took a shit that big.

I blushed and told her I never look. Lainey looked at me knowingly and said that she knew I looked. “Everybody looks! Don’t be embarrassed. Anything that can go out one way can go in the same way! It just takes persistence,” she promised me that my ass was a two-way hole.

It was gross, but it strangely helped me to accept that it might be possible to accept the ear of corn up my ass. I wanted very badly to be as self-assured as Lainey. I think thanks to her and partially how things went with Trilogy that now I am much more confident than I have any right to be!

Lainey told me to breathe and relax, and then she gently slipped the ear of corn a few inches up my ass.

“I did it!” I roared in triumph.

Her annoyed parents shouted from their bedroom, “STOP DOING IT! WHATEVER IT IS!”

We both giggled with pride. I could visualize myself doing whatever it took to become a member of Trilogy as my confidence grew.

We also heard that they used wooden paddles to spank butts. My mom used shoes, wood cutting boards, belts, and just about anything at hand to spank butts. I thought I was ready for it.

Lainey told me they spank across the BARE butt. I brought over my mother’s cutting board, and we practiced spanking each other across the ass in increments of ten. It smarted and stung, but it didn’t hurt.

I told Lainey that her butt looked nice when it turned a light pink.

She said, “Your butt looks okay too!”

I didn’t realize what she meant by that at the time.

\------------------------

*FLASH FORWARD: A Training Montage of Young Erica and Lainey exploring each other’s bodies, spanking each other, and giggling a lot. It ends a week in the future to when Erica and Lainey attend the Trilogy Orientation.*

Erica and Lainey were assigned together with a group of girls called a ‘pledge wave’. Trinity told them most girls weren’t going to get into the club. They said they weren’t looking for most girls - they were looking for the best. Trinity will only give a girl one chance to impress them. There would be no second opportunity for Erica or Lainey if they didn’t take this one.

I won’t bore you with all the school spirit and sisterhood stuff. I didn’t want to join for that reason. The people that join these clubs form lifetime friendships and help each other advance their careers. I admit that was a nice bonus.

The real reason I wanted to join was because I wanted to be one of the coolest girls in the school. The idea that drove me to get rid of the brace-face band nerd image I had when I started school was that I wanted to end up in Trilogy.

Lainey and I did our makeup and dressed up nicely. We both made excuses and pretended to be sleeping over at each other’s house that night. We didn’t know when we’d get home. We could always tell our parents we had an argument and decided to come back home and sleep in our own beds.

We were as ready as we would ever be, and I was filled with anticipation at attending my orientation. It was after school in the BOYS locker room. It felt so taboo to come to walk into a bathroom door reserved for BOYS. I felt like such a rule breaker.

At first, I thought I had been tricked. I was ready to assume this had all been a cruel joke played on me to get my hopes up. The locker room was empty.

There were two members of Beta House waiting in the dark. The guys wore matching blue blazers. Josh “Turbo” Brittman was the Captain of the Football Team and very handsome. Donte “Hondo” Sutherland was a star running back. Hondo was one of the few black students currently attending Penn Academy. He was cool and different. Everybody loved them.

They asked Lainey and me for our papers, and we presented the invitations. I was thrilled even to be talking to them. They seemed like celebrities to me. They looked at us like we were nothing though. I didn’t care. I wanted to join Trilogy and make them look at us like we were something!

“Undress,” Josh said.

“Wait? where are the other girls?” I asked angrily. It seemed fishy to me.

Lainey is smart, but she pretended to be a dim-witted bimbo and quickly stepped out of her clothes.

Josh looked at me. I know it was dangerous and risky, but I felt since Lainey did it that I could do it too. I undressed in front of these two senior boys.

All that preparation to put on our most elegant-dressy clothes was for nothing. They made us drop our clothes like they were dish rags on the dirty floor.

The dangerous situation, coupled with the attention of two of the most popular boys on campus, excited me. I just didn’t want to admit it at the time. I kept my head down and stripped for them. They took our things and told us to walk into the shower room on the left.

I felt like a cow walking to her own slaughterhouse. “We should bail!” I whispered to Lainey.

“We are here now,” she shrugged as she walked into the locker room. It seemed like a great place to get ambushed. I expected to get ambushed.

Instead, I saw ten naked girls with their hands behind their heads standing with their backs to us and their legs apart. They were facing two cheerleaders who looked at us with scorn on their faces.

“You are late, sluts!” one of the cheerleaders observed. We were right on time, though. “A Trilogy girl always cums often, and she cums early!” she told us with a very vampy tone in her voice. I didn’t get the joke. We were told to join the line.

They told us that we were to refer to them as ‘Leader’ from now on because that is what they are doing - leading us. She said she was the Mistress of Arms of Delta. She introduced the other girl as the House President but told us not to bother learning their names because we would be calling them Leader.

We all knew who they were. They were the most popular girls in school.

“We are leading you dumb cunts to a bigger, better world filled with sister-ship and understanding. To get there, you are going to have to overcome obstacles that we intentionally put in your way. We are going to hurt you. We are going to push you. We are going to stretch you. We are going to hold you to a higher standard, and if you can’t meet it, we are going to laugh at you and dismiss you. Does anyone have a problem with that?”

“No, Ma’am,” The other girls replied in unison. I wondered if they had coordinated that crisp military-like response ahead of time.

They came around to each girl and inspected our bodies. They pulled our nipples and treated us roughly. The Leaders pulled our pussy lips apart and sniffed them. They’d usually say how disgusting they smelled or how big the cunts were. They pinched us on our sides and cheeks. They even sniffed us and looked in our mouths.

The Leaders made fun of our bodies while they looked at us and pointed out areas we needed to improve but didn’t tell us how we’d ever get rid of a little cellulite or flab. They made fun of me a lot because I was a little chubby. My mom loved to overfeed me and make pudgy. She said I needed meat on my bones. It took me years to get over my obsession with food and I still wrestle with it. That’s why I wanted that candy bar so badly!

The only thing the Leaders found wrong with Lainey physically was her clit. “Oh honey, You are supposed to pledge Beta House. This is girls only,” the other Leader pulled Lainey’s clit out and played with it. She pretended it was a dick.

“Let me see that!” the Leader started squeezing it and led Lainey around the room with it.

“This Clit is like a leash. I can just grab it and pull you anywhere,” the Leader was mean but very sexy. It was strangely arousing, watching her talk down to my best friend.

“Do you like to eat pussy?” the Leader asked her.

“Show me you can eat pussy like a girl, and I’ll let you stay,” she said. She pointed to the ground, and my friend Lainey knelt between her legs. “If you eat pussy like a man, then you have to get out of here with your tiny dick having ass!” she chuckled.

Lainey put her head under the leader’s skirt and started touching herself.

The Leader looked pleased. I didn’t know Lainey ate pussy. We didn’t do that to train for this. I was not interested in girls sexually, but I was suddenly very interested in seeing how that felt.

The Leader assured us we’d all learn to suck cocks and eat pussy like proper Trilogy sisters. “You represent us. If you are going to give head, then I want you to give the best head anyone has ever had,” she said.

“I don’t want someone ever saying that he fucked a Trinity girl, and she wasn’t that good,” she laughed and pushed Lainey’s head harder against her pussy.

The other leader took over critiquing us. She told me to bend over and spread my legs. She wanted to look right up my ass. She stuck her finger in my ass. I was ready for that. I wasn’t prepared for her comment about all the dark skin I had between my legs. Her mean-spirited joke devastated my self-esteem. I wondered how they could make fun of us like this if they wanted us to be one of them. Then I rationalized it that my brothers and I make fun of each other all the time. I was the new girl. It was my turn to pay my dues!

There were full-length mirrors in the showers, and I looked over my shoulder at my ass. I didn’t have a cute, pink little butthole like Lainey.

Mine looked like the rubber end of a black balloon. The skin around my anus was dark like gray soot. I was perfectly clean, but the skin discoloration made me feel so flawed and disgusting. I would have stuck my ass in bleach right then if I thought it would lighten it up.

The Leaders found issues with every girl there, though. They either had big feet, piggy-noses, or one of a dozen imperfections I had never really noticed until the Leaders pointed them out.

There was something undefinably exhilarating about being judged. They weren’t just looking at the most intimate parts of our bodies. They were judging them and comparing them to other girls. There had to be winners and losers in those comparisons, and I wanted desperately to be a winner. I wasn’t, but the few breadcrumbs of complements they gave me made it easy to accept all the ridicule they heaped upon me. Lainey told me that she loved that, too, after we were finished.

A few of the girls were brought to tears during this part of the orientation and left before they finished that first round. I still remember the Leader of Trilogy laughing at them on the way out and saying that we could finally begin now that the cows were marching home.

I had the sneaking suspicion we were being watched by the two Beta house members. It was my first introduction to real humiliation.

I’d been embarrassed before, but I had never been unable to vent my rage and seek vengeance. I had to hold my hands behind my head and just let them keep looking.

“Delta, Delta, Delta,” the Leader held up three fingers and then made the circle shape of a hole each time. “Three holes! You ladies all have three holes! You have them with you at all times. They are a part of who you are. Trilogy

“Cum Hole,” the leader tapped her own mouth. Cunt Hole,” the leader tapped her crotch. She was wearing a sheer blue linen skirt. She lifted it to reveal her bald pussy to us. “Shit, Hole!” the leader spun around and pulled her bottoms up. She bent over for us.

I could see an ear of corn between her ass cheeks.

The leader made us repeat each name of our body parts as she walked around the room slowly and touched us. If she said “Shit Hole,” the girl turned around to face everyone else if she could and bent over.

“I have on a traditional Delta skirt. If you are still in this wave of pledges by the end of our orientation, you will be honored with one,” she waved the simple unhemmed wrap like it was an amazing piece of quality craftsmanship. It was little more than a towel with a snap on the side.

“These were traditionally worn by Quaker girls that returned to the farm after living abroad for a few years to fuck and suck all the cock they could before they had to settle down and marry whatever dirt farmer their Father could sell them off to. The Amish tradition Rumspringa may have been inspired by it. It was basically a chance for them to sew their wild oats before settling down. Once they returned home to their villages, people would wonder if they were really still virgins. Their mothers would spin them up this little skirt, and they would wear it until they were married,” she told us. I didn’t know if it was a true story, but it sounded believable.

“Anyone who doubted her purity and allegiance to the village could walk up to her at any time and say maagdelijk,” she said, and she made us pronounce it a few times. It sounded like a Dutch word to me.

She pointed to Turbo and Hondo standing behind us. They were casually observing our progression through orientation with disinterest.They must have walked in during her inspections. She pointed to the other girl that was with her. “We are your leaders. If we tell you maagdelijk at any time, then you must do this to honor the dutch girls of old,” she said and told us that every sister had the same obligation during concession week. She

demonstrated the move for us.

There is a slit in the skirt so that it is easy to pull up. She lifted the skirt up in the back and the front at the same time, and she shouted Trilogy.

She told us that this was symbolic to show that our three holes are pure and healthy. The mouth is opened to say Trilogy, and the pussy and ass are on display at the same time. “I want to see your tonsils and both cracks - both front and back!” she passed the skirts around and made us practice flipping them up while she gave us the order over and over.

“If you fail to show all three holes, then you will be punished. If you fail too often, you will be dismissed,” she said without any sympathy or further explanation.

I was overwhelmed with fears and mortification. How could I do this and not get expelled? How could I do this, and my mother not find out? What would people think of me if I flashed in public?

The Leader explained that concession week is a long-standing tradition, and the faculty intentionally turns a blind eye. She told us just not to rub it anyone’s faces. There is an exclusive fenced-in outdoor picnic area. She told us to report there during lunch. “The faculty only open it to students during Concession week. It is open to other students, but if they show up and don’t belong, then Members of Beta house will send them packing. Teachers are allowed to be here. Be advised that not all teachers are Trinity and Beta friendly, which means that you never, ever discuss any House business with anyone. You may think you know our history and what we are about, but we are more than pretty faces. We are also pretty asses,” Leader said with a smile as she lifted her skirt and showed us her perfect, shapely ass.

I was so shocked she was such a slut! I thought girls like her were super pure and innocent. I was in awe of her power. I wanted to be her one-day barking orders to a room full of scared, nervous, naked girls. I know it sounds weird, but I had a severe case of idol worship.

She explained a few other rules and made us practice bending at the knee and lifting our skirt to curtsy. She said we would do that anytime, anywhere, to anyone who was our betters. ‘Betters’ is the term she used for the members of the Trinity and Beta House. We had to lift our skirts high enough that a person could almost see our pussy!

She asked us if there were any questions now that she was done with the simple stuff.

“Yes, Ma’am, how will we get out of the house in the morning wearing that skirt?” I asked. The other girls addressed her in a crisp military style and so I did the same.

“Will your Mommy, be upset if you walk out of the house in a short skirt?” the Leader got in my face and twisted my nipples. I wanted to tell her that she didn’t know the half of the problems I had with my mom.

I wasn’t an extrovert by any stretch of the imagination. My mom bought me the most cornball outfits she considered cute. They were for sixth-grade girls. It was mostly denim overalls, fuzzy sweaters, high- waisted stonewash jeans, you know the stuff.

“No?” I offered instead. I decided I’d have to leave in regular clothes and change once I got to school.

“What is your name?” she asked me as if she wanted to put me on a shit-list somewhere.

“Erica Goldberg, Ma’am,” I said, trying not to spit on her because of all the braces in my mouth.

“You got these ugly glasses. You got these braces,” the Leader looked like she couldn’t decide what was worse. “Worst of all you look like you are always sniffing a fart!”

That astonished me. It disgusted me. I spent a lot of time in the mirror after that looking myself in the face. She was right. I did have the beady eyes and turned up nose of someone who just smelled a fart. Over the years after this experience I’ve cultivated more of a resting bitch face instead. I instinctively roll my eyes, and show scorn or disinterest without even thinking about it.

I tried looking constantly happy but it seems fake and it doesn’t seem to get me anywhere. If I always look angry or annoyed people usually get out of my way or give me what I want.

“Your new name is Fart-Face,” then she asked me what my name was.

I felt an intense humiliation like I’d never had before. I’d been teased about being four-eyes and having braces many times before. It bothered me sometimes. If my brother’s tried to make fun of me, I could always put them in their place.

This was entirely different. She was a figure I respected and admired, but she was looking down on me like I was a little bit of nothing. I was standing there naked and calling her Ma’am out of respect for her and obeying her orders. It felt like she betrayed me by naming me something so hurtful. I resented her for doing that, but what I didn’t realize at the time was that I had just accepted she had the power to make me call myself Fart-face.

“Fart-Face, Ma’am!” I answered awkwardly.

“Good, you can follow orders. You might be useful for something, Fart Face” she smiled at me approvingly.

Her approval meant everything to me. I had just despised her for ridiculing me and giving me this offensive name, and yet I was elated that she smiled at me and thought I might be useful. I was such a wet behind the ears loser back then. I believe that is why I sometimes identify with Adam when he gets all wide-eyed and excited about the stupidest things. That is how I was when I made that goofy Star Wars VHS tape with him. In that video I pretended to be Princess Leia with a Jedi Lightsaber and force power and acted just as goofy as he does.

Now, I was dripping wet with arousal as I stood there naked when she told me I might be useful. I was happy that I got a name. It meant that I had taken my first step towards being in the club with this awesomely powerful girl. She snapped her fingers and made people terrified. I loved that!

The other girls got names too.

‘Flop-titty Annie,’ ‘Slug,’ ‘Twat-Waffle,’ ‘Cock Wallet,’ ‘Sperm-Whale,’ and ‘Cum-stain’ by comparison I got off pretty lucky.

Lainey’s Trilogy name was ‘Clitosaurus’. I thought she would be devastated because it focused on her one physical flaw. Lainey giggled and asked If they get to keep the nicknames once they are pledges. I was shocked she would embrace the name so readily. I vowed to the do the same with mine and own it.

Leader laughed and admired her spirit. “We’ll see how you feel about it when I call you Clitosaurus in front of fifty of your friends,” she promised.

“I don’t have fifty friends, Ma’am” Lainey replied stoically.

“You will when they find out you are in Trilogy! Now shut your cum-hole! We’ve got work today and I am getting tired of smelling your stinky asses!”

The other leader said that the kind of dirty we were wouldn’t’ wash off. I didn’t know what that meant but it sounded sexy.

They told us that we’d need to learn to get in shape quickly. The next hour was spent doing jumping jacks and high stepping in the nude while they turned the shower water on alternating steaming hot and icy cold.

I had never seen tits bouncing and asses flapping open before. The exercises seemed designed to intentionally make us expose and exhaust ourselves. I felt silly at first doing them, but since the other girls took it seriously, then I just tried to keep up and do my best. I tried not to think about the two handsome boys watching our every step from behind. Unfortunately, that only made being watched the only thing I COULD think about it. It turned me on to know that these guys wanted to watch us expose ourselves.

I think I could have quickly become an extrovert if I kept thinking that way. I have matured a lot since that experience. I like picking my clothes, and I often pick things that are very revealing. Today, when my little brother chose my clothing for me, it reminded me of my orientation as a pledge of Trilogy. The Leaders chose my dress, and they made me show them whatever they wanted to see. I had no choice. It was a strange lesson to be powerless. It was even stranger that I had chosen to give the power to them to make that decision for me.

That is why so much of that experience was coming back to me now.

What Adam didn’t know was that I was the one who selected that outfit he chose for me first. I begged mom to buy it, and she didn’t like me to wear it because she said it showed too much leg. Yet, the same outfit that I had fought to wear made me feel embarrassed when my brother told me I had to wear it.

That night wasn’t over. We were sweaty, and our makeup was running down our faces. I was exhausted, physically stimulated, and extremely uncomfortable, but there was no place else I wanted to be than naked in a boy’s locker-room.

“We are just starting ladies, any of you scared yet?” she asked us if we wanted to leave.

“You should be!” she told us when we were silent.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7

*FLASH FORWARD BACK TO THE DINNER:*

Everyone has gone home. Geoff Schwartz has put away the spotless dishes. Only Barry, Adam, and Erica are in the dining room.

Erica is bent over the chair with her ass fully exposed. Her pussy is dripping wet, and a thin strand of her pussy juices was hanging like the strand from a spider web.

Erica used her hands to pick up her food off her plate and eat it while lying flat across the chair. Her tits hurt from lying against the wooden chair for so long.

Everyone got a good look at her body tonight -one they won’t soon forget.

“C’mon bro, tell her to put a candy bar up her ass,” Barry insisted for the 100th time.

“Even if I could tell her what to do, why do you want me to tell Erica to do that so badly?” Adam assumed it was something random Barry wanted to see.

“When we were very little, our parents took us to the beach. You are probably too little to remember this,” Erica explained calmly to Adam.

Barry looked surprised but kept his mouth shut and waited for Erica to tell her side of the story. He assumed she tried to spin it like she did nothing wrong.

“We were swimming and having fun all day at the beach. It was a perfect afternoon. I told Barry to come over to where I was standing and said I had a candy bar for him,” she said.

Barry nodded in agreement. He was ready for Erica’s spin at any moment.

“I pulled his swimming trunks down to his ankles and laughed at his penis in front of some other girls. Then I stuck the candy bar between his butt cheeks and pulled them back up. I told him I was saving him time so that he doesn’t have to eat it by sticking it in his butt. It was going to come out there eventually,” she admitted freely.

“No! that is not what happened!” Barry was about to go off on Erica for saying she didn’t know any better or that it wasn’t her, but he realized she told the story exactly as he remembered it. “Wait, that is what happened! You never got punished! Do you remember what Mom did?” he said.

Erica hadn’t thought about this for years. She didn’t know Barry still held a grudge about it. It was the first time she had ever felt guilty about what happened.

“Mom made you take off your ‘poo-poo pants’ as she called them,” Erica tried to keep herself from laughing. “Then she walked up and down the beach holding your hand and asking people if they had any extra toilet paper and an extra pair of shorts while your willy flapped in the breeze.”

“My WILLY!!! She FREED MY WILLY!” Barry choked up about what his mom did that day. He was being overly dramatic, but it was clear that he still felt upset about what happened.

It was on that family vacation that Beverly Goldberg developed her initial obsession with over packing every future vacation for every possible contingency. The family had to drag needlessly and often redundant luggage across countless vacations. Her mother’s reason was always that they might need it, and there may not be any stores where they were going.

Murray would usually grumble that if they ever plan a vacation away from civilization, they should consider it. “There are stores in Poughkeepsie, though!” he’d yell.

“They could be all closed when we get there! There could be a power outage,” Beverly would insist.

They had the same conversation during every vacation, and every vacation, Beverly always won out.

Adam could see why Barry was so upset. He realized that if it hadn’t happened on that vacation, his mom would have eventually developed her trademark obsessive over planning and over packing.

There was more to the story, but it was mostly all Beverly who made Barry shower outside at the beach naked and told everyone to stay away because he had nasty ‘poo-poo butt.’

Adam was about to order his sister to shove the candy bar up her ass when she reached her hand out.

He didn’t say anything. He wanted to see what happened next. He took Erica’s candy bar and fully unwrapped it and put it in the palm of her hand.

She spread her cheeks with one hand and then slowly pushed the 100 grand bar into her butthole until it stuck halfway out.

Barry looked grumpy as he watched. He had his arms folded across his chest and was sitting in a chair next to Adam behind his sister. He started a small tittering chuckle.

Adam joined him as well.

“It blends in so well. It looks like it melted on your ass,” Barry quickly became hysterical.

Erica rolled her eyes and sighed. She was going to let the two knuckleheads have their laugh at her expense. She felt guilty about triggering the event that ultimately led to an extra seven or eight suitcases of medicine, sewing kits, and clean underwear on every family vacation. The weight of that guilt lifted off her shoulders when she chose to stick the candy bar into her ass. She didn’t really care about the game right now.

“Hold your butt cheeks apart,” Adam said.

She looked straight ahead and reached behind herself. She had done this several times already at his command. She pulled her ass cheeks wide enough that her pussy lips parted, and the candy bar wasn’t touching any of her skin.

“Now let go,” Adam told her.

She released her hands, and Erica’s ass cheeks instinctively closed around the candy bar smashing it and smudging the chocolate on her thighs.

“Dude, how are you making her do this?” Barry chuckled.

“I am not. I just tell her to do stuff, and she does it sometimes,” Adam insisted as he gave her the order to pull her cheeks apart again.

“Bro! Is it the tea? Is there something in the tea?” Barry suggested that the Tea might contain it.

“Why would you even say that?” Adam got nervous that Barry was on to him. He left his sister with her ass cheeks apart.

“You don’t do anything for anyone. You make them both tea,” Barry said it was simple deductive reasoning. “You did do something to the tea?” Barry appeared impressed until he realized that Adam gave him tea once.

“You gave me tea! You little bastard!” Barry was suddenly angry with his little brother. He put his hands on Adam’s shirt and pulled him close to his face.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Adam was about to call Erica to pull Barry off of him. Barry released him so that he could explain.

“How come it didn’t work on me?” Barry asked.

“Look, if I tell you this, then it has to stay between us,” Adam explained.

Erica sighed. She wasn’t sure what would happen now that Barry and Adam were sharing notes.

Adam told Barry everything that had happened up to now. He explained why the tea only had one master.

“That makes sense! There can be only one!” Barry remembered the line from Adam’s obsession with the movie Highlander.

“Exactly! This is sacred ground. I don’t know why, but it works best where they drank the tea originally. If they leave the house, then the drug seems to lose its efficacy,” Adam explained.

“Effica-what-now?” Barry considered himself a Doctor in training, but he had never heard that term.

“I mean they will take suggestions easier here in the house then at school. If I was to tell Erica to do this at school, she might refuse. She might even break free of the mind control. At home, she anticipated my instructions and completed them,” Adam spoke like he was now an expert.

Erica rolled her eyes. She was trying to atone and accept the blame for what she did all those years ago to give Barry some closure.

Barry was happy, though. He was delighted. “You should have come to me with this a long time ago. I thought we were partners,” Barry said.

“You would have kicked my ass and taken it from me,” Adam shrugged.

“Maybe, maybe not!” Barry acknowledged that it was a real possibility he would have kicked my ass but maintained it wasn’t an absolute certainty.

“When can we use this on like real girls,” Barry asked.

“Hey, I am a REAL girl,” Erica looked over her shoulder at them angrily.

“You aren’t supposed to talk unless you are told to talk,” Barry told her.

Adam shushed his brother and whispered. It was loud enough Erica could hear every word. “Erica doesn’t know she is under mind control. I don’t know what the effects of telling her would be. She acts normally in any situation with the exception that she does what I tell her. She may not understand why she is doing what I told her, but she does it anyway,” Adam explained.

Barry listened to only the first three words of that and dismissed the explanation as nerd-talk.

“I can tell the JTP about this, right?” he asked his little brother.

“No, I just said that nobody else could know! I took a risk just telling you!”

“Don’t worry, little bro. Your secret is safe with me!” Barry promised.

\------------------------

*FLASHBACK: ERICA IS IN THE BOY’S LOCKERROOM AT PENN ACADEMY AFTER HOURS. SHE IS IN ORIENTATION TO BE A MEMBER OF TRILOGY - As told by Erica Goldberg*

The Mistress of Arms marched us outside the school naked and soaking wet. It was dark out, and nobody was there, but it was my first exposure to public nudity. She told us to jog three laps.

On the first lap, she stopped the slowest three runners. I didn’t realize we were in a competition. She instructed us stand with our hands behind our heads and open our legs like we did in the gym. She told us that was the Attention position. It is used for listening and learning. Leader told us that today, we would learn why being last is not what Trilogy is about.

She pulled our clit hoods up and then tapped our clits until they hardened. She wrapped tight rubber bands around them that squeezed them extremely hard.

Lainey whined and moaned loudly. I thought she liked it when her clit was crushed under her thumb. She winced through what appeared to be pain. I learned later she was having the strangest orgasm of her life because it hurt so badly that it turned her on. “You didn’t tell us we needed to be at the front, Ma’am.”

“You shouldn’t be told you need to be at the front! Think, Clitosaurus!” she told us to start running.

Lainey and I made it to the middle of the pack by running our butts off. There is something strangely exhilarating about running naked at night in a familiar place like your school. The chance that you MIGHT get caught is slight, but you have all this adrenalin pumping through your veins because of your fight or flight reflex going crazy. Your mind is telling you that you shouldn’t be doing this. It is also much easier to run. I was still relatively flat chested, and my tits weren’t beating me in the face as they bounced on every step. Lainey was always pretty chesty, but some of the other girls had it much worse. I thought one girl with REAL DDD’s would get two black eyes by the time we were done.

Each lap, the Leader pulled the last three runners and added a rubber band or a second one if they were last again. It didn’t matter to her how hard we tried. She was trying to teach us that someone had to lose.

We didn’t get much rest after that. She jogged us over to an equipment room and told us to pick up a stool and bring it with us. We carried the stools over our heads across the school lawn. I can’t remember the last time I walked barefoot across grass. It felt so strange.

I nearly stubbed my toe.

“Does little Fart Face have a boo-boo?” Leader stopped the entire group.

I limped along and told her it was fine. She told me she liked my willingness to commit.

“This is a competition, ladies. All of you cannot make it into Trilogy. Our standards are way too high. You are in a competition with each other,” she said.

Oh god, that one sentence opened a need to compete and win in me that hs never been extinguished. It was probably one of the reasons I frequently competed with my mom.

“You must be willing to do anything to get in. If you aren’t willing to do anything to get in, then you are wasting your time. I was naked in the same field you are. My black ass was so red and raw from corrections because I couldn’t learn that I no longer ran shit. I wasn’t the boss. I felt I needed to be the boss. You know why? Because I didn’t think anyone else knew how to do things better than me! As soon as I realized that as long as shit gets handled, it doesn’t matter who the boss is, I became part of a sisterhood. You bitches are not the boss. You belong to us now. This week you will do anything, and everything we say, and you will thank us for letting you have the chance to do it!” she said.

\------------------------

*FLASHFORWARD: IT IS THE MORNING AFTER THE DINNER*

Erica has slept in her own bed completely naked with her door wide open at her little brother’s command. He allowed her to take the candy bar out of her ass and wipe her ass.

“Thank you, Adam” Erica woke Adam up gently. He was sleeping in a pair of He-Man underwear. He had a huge boner when he awoke, but this time he wasn’t as startled. He wondered how much his sister had seen. That boner was from a dream he had about last night. It was quickly fading from his memory, but he knew it was deeply perverted.

“Thank me for what?” he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Thank you for keeping my clothes in here and picking them out for me in the morning,” she asked him what she should wear.

“Oh?” Adam sat up and adjusted his dick by tucking it. Erica tried to pretend not to notice.

She was thanking Adam for a very different reason than the one she had told him. She told herself that she was doing it to pretend to love obeying him. On some level, that much was true. She was still engaged in deception. She had spent the night reminiscing about her introduction to Trilogy and what that Leader had taught her while she hustled across an empty grass field in the middle of the night in the nude. She had to thank them anytime they gave them an order no matter how degrading or humiliating it was to them. The things she did then seemed like a lifetime ago to her now.

It seemed counter-intuitive and illogical to her at the time. Why would she THANK them for treating her like shit or calling her Fart Face?

She realized after countless times being insincere about her gratitude for having her nipples pinched or her butt slapped that there just may be a valuable lesson in the act.

Erica had to surrender control of herself to her leaders to get into Trilogy. It was an act of trust on her part. In return, they did things like dunk her head in a toilet and made her bob for apples. They made all the pledge’s lives miserable during concession week. They made her, and the other pledges lick peanut butter off their toes while crawling around their feet at Beta parties.

It was intensely humiliating, and yet at the same time, she secretly enjoyed it.

The part that Erica struggled with was that she found it easier to do what she was told than it was to thank the person for making her do it. She thought it was asinine to say “Thank you for spanking my ass, Ma’am”. It was even more humiliating when they made her admit her mistake and say things like “I’ve been naughty, please spank me! Ma’am!!”

Erica assumed that her Leader knew her words were insincere. She didn’t think anyone was actually grateful for the spankings they received. Yet, on some level, she was. She matured a lot during that week. Erica learned a lot about her limitations and shortcomings. The spankings were usually as a direct result of something she did wrong, and she corrected her behavior so that she wouldn’t make that same mistake ever again. She also found a tingling rush 15 minutes or so after it was done when she felt like she’d like another go with the paddle. It faded quickly, but she loved that momentary rush. The bruises the next day were a constant reminder not to repeat the same mistake.

Erica felt her pussy, and it was dripping wet. She sniffed her finger before realizing Adam was watching her daydream.

“Do you need more tea?” he asked.

“Oh yes, probably” Erica pretended to be delighted and thanked him for that as well. She was daydreaming about another thing her Leader told her that night. It was something she had not understood at the time.

The Leader told her that she didn’t feel she needed to be the boss as long as she knew things were being handled. Erica was naturally pushy and liked to be the boss. In many ways, she was just like her mother. She was just starting to unpack that idea when she heard a crash down the hallway.

“Meow!!” A sex-craved and nearly naked Beverly Goldberg screeched out of her bedroom and pounced into the hallway. She had a little collar around her neck. Her hose was all torn up and ruined, and her hair was a complete mess. It looked like she had cum in her hair to Erica.

Murray ran away from his amorous wife. He tucked his shirt in and tried to get dressed as he hustled away towards his job. “Beverly! Beverly! I am late for work!” he shouted in a panic state as he ran away from his wife. “Let me rest up, and I promise we’ll continue tonight! I love you! Thank you!” he even blew her a kiss. Murray was all smiles that morning, but he looked like he had no sleep.

Beverly watched him run down the hallway to his job and thought about what a great provider he was. Then she remembered what an amazing lover he was last night. They had strange, passionate, animal sex like never before.

“Stand up, Mom, you can stop pretending to be a kitty,” Adam said.

Beverly looked slightly disappointed as she stood up and noticed her stockings were ruined.

“Good morning to my babies,” Beverly was extremely energized. His mom had been fucked in every hole last night. She had been fucked hard and well. It was probably the best sex of her entire marriage! She felt weak and strong at the same time. It made her feel alive and sexy. The bruises from last night’s fucking were like gentle reminders of her husband’s passionate lust for her!

Adam chose an old skirt with a slit down the side. He had never seen his sister or mother wear it before. It was Erica’s concession skirt. It was short, had an adjustable waistband and had a slit down the side. He found a white tank top and some black heels and told his mother she’d wear these IF she had to leave the house today.

Erica let out a silent breath of relief. The school officially put a stop to Concession week activities on campus a year after her trial. She hadn’t kept up with Trilogy since her freshman year. She knew they still occasionally made girls wear the skirt to school as some sort of punishment or test of obedience. Trilogy probably did all their hazing off campus now. Erica didn’t care what they did as long as she wasn’t a part of it. If she wore the skirt to school it would have attracted their attention and they’d probably not be happy she did.

Students still remembered the legendary command word. It was supposed to only be used by Leaders in the Beta and Trilogy house. Erica learned later that it was a Dutch word that meant “virgin”. She assumed that the tradition of lifting the skirt originated when girls returned home and the community wanted to know if she was a virgin or a whore. It was probably to make her more attractive to suitors as well.

The tradition was that any villager had the right to confront the girl with the word “maagdelijk” and she had to expose both her asshole and pussy to him. They probably had a good long look for her hymen and enjoyed themselves in the process. She wondered if that rule extended to perverted little brothers who just wanted a quick peek at what girl parts look like?

Trilogy and Beta House used to be much bolder about openly hazing girls in the halls. They even had a designated but technically unofficial semi-private part of the school to do it in. In more recent years, the few times that any hapless girl came to school in the skirt male students would say the command word and expect to see her flash them. Erica watched those humiliated girls flash boys that were obviously not Beta members. It was clear they knew someone was watching and that they were expected to do it. They weren’t the usual run-of-the-mill attention whores doing it for a dare. She assumed the same thing would have happened to her today if her brother made her wear the skirt.

She was genuinely thankful to be given a shorter denim mini-skirt in its place. It was a more modern 80’s design with pleated pockets and a few bits of lace around the belt hoops. Erica had chosen it but she always got to wear it with panties so it wasn’t that big of a deal. Her mother usually hated the fact that Erica wore it. He chose the pink legwarmers she had on last night as well. It didn’t go with the outfit at all but Erica knew she couldn’t refuse. She stifled a sigh of exasperation.

“That will look lovely on you, Erica!” Beverly preened and showed off her slightly longer, but plain skirt. She said it needed some rhinestones and a little embroidery but it was fine.

“You will look great in that white tank top,” Erica smiled coyly. Erica was laughing inside that her Mom’s huge tits would be easily visible through the shirt.

“I am so glad to hear you say that Erica,” Adam smiled and handed her the same type of undershirt “That’s why you are wearing a matching one to school!”

“Oh goodie! Matching shirts! All it needs is our names on it! Won’t that be great, Erica?” Beverly hopped up and down. Her tits jiggled as she leaned in to hug her daughter. Beverly’s face reflected the same sardonic smirk.

“What if I get expelled?” Erica expressed the same concern as she looked over the saddle shoes and lacey white socks he also handed her. They looked absurd with this outfit.

“Mom will bail you out,” Adam shrugged and Beverly nodded.

Erica took the clothes apprehensively and thanked him. She thought she had thrown away the denim concession skirt.

Adam told her not to put it on until she is ready to leave the house. He chalked up her reservations to being overdue for her mind control tea.

Beverly’s pussy was still dripping Murray’s cum as she walked downstairs with the two of them to make them breakfast. She was on top of the world, and she didn’t care about being naked right now in the least. She would not worry about that see-thru tank top unless she had to leave the house. Adam hadn’t told her she couldn’t wear a jacket. She wasn’t sure if that was cheating or not. He did say he got to pick out her outfits. She’d make that call when she had to make it. Right now, she was busy buttering waffles and smiling!

Yesterday, Beverly might have bitched about the slit in the side of the skirt. It seemed generous compared to the short skirt her daughter had to wear all day. Beverly didn’t have to face a school of horny faculty and students in that. She felt lucky she was able to pick and choose if she left the house at all.

Beverly didn’t know the skirt was called a concession skirt. She didn’t remember seeing Erica wear it out of the house. She didn’t remember buying the skirt for Erica. It puzzled her how Erica came to have this skirt in the first place.

Erica had changed into it at school because when she was a Freshman her mom was even more strict about what she could wear to school. Beverly had loosened up over time.

Beverly felt strangely liberated now. It was as if she no longer HAD to bitch and she was fine with that. Everything was right in her world despite it being so new and different. Beverly decided that when this was all over she would never question what Erica wore to school again. She had no right to do so now anyway.

Adam made them Tea and waited for the two naked girls to both make the piggy nose and oink to make sure they were still under his control. His mom made a delicious breakfast -way too much food for them to eat.

“So what did you guys do last night?” Beverly asked as she chewed on food. It was surreal to Adam that his mother could stand in front of him in the kitchen topless and seemingly not care.

He began to wonder if he was wrong about the way the mind control worked. He had assumed that the girls were more susceptible to suggestion the closer they were to home. The further away from where they drank the tea, the more resistant they became.

He had a new theory he wanted to test today. Adam’s new theory was the girls were more uninhibited when they were around people they know and trust.

He had observed Erica dig into her pussy and sniff her finger this morning. She thought nothing of doing it in front of him. She had offered to put the candy bar up her ass the night before when they talked about what she did to Barry. Those moments were always when it was just with the people closest to them.

Adam also assumed that his mom and Dad had hellcat sex because Beverly had been alone with him. She could completely be the beast-bitch that she was with him.

Adam said he had some things to tell them.

The girls looked anxious as they stood in the kitchen. They both wondered if he was going to come clean with them and apologize.

On some level, Erica and Beverly knew this charade wasn’t going to last forever. They knew it had to end, but they weren’t quite done yet.

\------------------------

*FLASHBACK: THE NIGHT OF ERICA’S ORIENTATION -*

We set up the stools in a circle. There was one for each of us. The Leaders had a box of sex toys. I had never seen or even heard of a sex toy until then.

These toys were small latex penises that stuck to the base of the stool.

I didn’t understand why at first, but one of the Beta’s had a boom-box. Leader us told us that when the music played, we were expected to kneel and suck those sex toys like they were the President of Beta himself presenting his blessed cock to us.

I still had the uncomfortable rubber band around my clit.

“Something itching down there, Fart Face? You got V.D.?” she said.

“No, Ma’am,” I moved my hand away from my pussy.

“Those holes are property of Trinity. You will spread them for anyone we tell you and give them the ride of their life. Anyone, Anytime, Anywhere,” she said.

If that had been on the flyer introduction, I doubt I would have wanted to join. I was frightened of pre-marital sex. I made lots of exceptions to that rule. Going down on Lainey or playing with myself wasn’t pre-marital sex to me.

I didn’t leave, though. I remained. At the time, I knew I didn’t go when she told me I’d fuck whoever she told me to because I didn’t want to be the only one to leave.

My mind flashed onto my Uncle Marvin. He is my Dad’s brother and he is always coming up with some scheme or get rich quick idea. He doesn’t visit often, but when he does, he usually asks me when my tits are going to finally sprout and stares at my butt. It is super creepy.

I imagined being told I had to fuck him or let him play with my tits. I think what scared me the most was that I would have done it if it meant being in Trilogy.

I told myself they would have no way to know who my uncle was and how silly that scenario was. I kneeled down when Madonna’s “Like a Virgin” started playing and began sucking that dildo like it was a real dick. I watched other girls doing it and tried to copy their style. It felt like I was cheating on a test and trying to copy from someone’s exam.

“Hold those ass cheeks apart while you kneel. You don’t need hands to suck a cock,” Leader instructed us. She hit us with a rod as she walked around and commented on our cock-sucking style.

“You couldn’t get a bus ticket to Toledo and a sandwich for a blowjob like that. I feel bad for your boyfriend,” the Leader laughed at me.

I had never sucked a boy off. I had never even had a boyfriend at that point.

The music stopped, and we were expected to stand back up in the Attention position.

The Leader told us she would teach us the “Delta” position next. She ordered the other Leader to disrobe and assume the Delta position. She was a white girl and incredibly sexy with huge tits.

Once she was naked, she bent forward and put her hands to her sides like she was ready to be handed a wrench in either hand. She opened her mouth as wide as it would go so that you could see her tonsils. She stuck her butt out and held her legs apart.

“This is the DDD position. It is what we are known for girls. You will master the art of holding this while getting fucked, sucked, spanked, and tucked! Every Trilogy girl knows how to hold this pose while her hair is pulled, her ass gets slapped and her throat is choked with dick. It offers maximum exposure and demonstrates all three holes are ready to be used. If you have some impatient gentlemen that cannot wait their turn, then you have two hands to warm them up,” she tapped the blonde’s hands.

“You never, ever let a man cum on your hands!” she warned us that the hands were just to get the cowboy ready for the ride. “Keep him ready and eager, but don’t let him pull that trigger until he uses your face!”

I wondered if we were being trained as whores? I was frightened.

“Fart Face, you look nervous, show me your Trilogy position,” she said to me. I assumed the position without question. The Leader adjusted my feet wider and made me bend at the knee until she was happy that I was ready to take anyone from any angle. I couldn’t imagine being fucked in this position by three men or holding it for any length of time.

“Fart Face, you are probably one of those nice girls that are saving yourself for marriage? Is that right?” she asked.

“Yes, Ma’am,” I answered the truth.

She slapped my face and told me that in the Trilogy position, I am to hold my mouth open just as wide as it can be. She told me that I could shake my head yes or no.

It was another revelation that I was being told about the rules AFTER I violated them. It felt strangely unfair, but the more unfair the game, the more I wanted to win at it. The more I wanted to impress her by not breaking her rules.

At least with Adam and my mom, I knew the rules before I broke them!

“You are in concession week. You have to learn our secrets and prove you are worthy of being trusted to learn more. You have to demonstrate to us that you can give your time, your body, your affection and your heart and soul to this club,” Leader was extremely charismatic.

It may have been the combination of sexual stimulation, hormones, and being exhausted, but I wanted to give her what she demanded from me.

“Once you earn your place in the house, there will still be expectations placed upon you. If a player on the Football team needs cheering up, then we cheer him up. We all pull our weight. You know what separates you from us?” she asked.

Spit was dribbling down my chin as I held my mouth open and shook my head that I didn’t.

“She will stay in that position all night if I tell her. She will take every dick that enters her in that position without question. We are here to see if you can do that,” she said.

Wow, I really didn’t think I could do that, but a tiny sliver of me wanted to see if I could. The Leader told me she wanted to see that too and let me rejoin the other girls.

She made them practice the Trilogy position until they all did it right before continuing with tonight’s orientation.

I had no idea how long it would last. I really needed to pee. I really wanted to cry and curl up in a little ball. I was just a little girl with immature b-cups. What was I doing here with all these naked sluts?

I told myself I needed to get my shit together. I was in this to win it! Whatever it takes to get into Trilogy! I decided to power through it. The other Leader remained in the Trilogy position for the rest of the demonstration just to prove to us that she could.

The fact that one of Leaders was willing to degrade herself in that humiliating position in front of us and the two members of Beta House that were there made it easier for me to continue with the exercise.

Leader explained the steps that would follow in the next challenge.

They would play music, and we would fall to our knees and suck the dildo in front of us.

When the music stops, we stand at attention.

Anyone who needs to be eliminated for being a lousy cocksucker will be removed. Anyone who doesn’t take it seriously or is playing with themselves will too.

A stool will be removed.

We will be ordered to stand in the Trilogy position.

The music will play, and we will approach the nearest stool and sit on it all the way to the base. The plug must go all the way in our ass. We must touch our buttocks to the wooden seat and then slide off of it immediately. Then as long as the music is playing, carry on to the next station.

“Ladies, if a girl gets to you before you get to the next station, it means you are moving too slowly. We will eliminate you on the next round if you do not hurry your little asses. You will sit down completely,” Leader stopped and lifted her skirt. She sat on one of the dildos and took it quickly to the base without any resistance, then slid off of it to demonstrate.

I was shocked. I didn’t understand why we were going to use the same plug that had been in other girl’s asses?

“Once the music stops, then you sit down, and you stay on that dick like you are the last Motherfucking Chicken on earth trying to lay an egg,” Leader told us. She said that one girl would definitely be eliminated.

I took a deep breath and looked at Lainey. She winked at me to let me know it would be fine. We followed the steps in, and all the training had paid off. The plug was small and easy to sit on. It was only a few inches long and not that wide. I was surprised that I was so worried. I quickly found a stool when the music stopped playing and smiled at Lainey because she found one too.

We were lucky that we had practiced fucking our asses before we came here. Some girls were having trouble sitting down on the wood and sliding off the plug cleanly. That made all the difference in the competition for us.

Two girls got cut that round. They had shaved their pussies, engaged in these humiliating games, and all to be cut on the first day. I felt bad for them, but they were not me. I had to continue! I had to focus on doing the best that I could do.

The next round, it dawned on me that I was going to suck a dick that ten girls repeatedly sat on in the last round. The fact that the others did it without retching made it easier for me to power through cleaning it off.

I was lucky to make it through all the rounds, but by the end of orientation, there were only six of us left.

“You are lucky. It wasn’t long ago that we still used corn cobs,” Leader showed us a dried corn cob. The edges were uneven and jagged, and it looked well-worn and dried out. She put it in her mouth and then reached under her skirt and popped it back into her ass. She told us that the dried corn cob was a legacy from her mother. She had worn it when she attended Penn Academy in the 1960s when it first became unsegregated!

I was stunned when the Leader told us about her mother. I couldn’t see my mother back then as a person who had sexual needs or desires. At the time, I assumed the Leader’s mom must be a freak to give her daughter a recycled corn cob to stick up her ass. Now, that my mom was dripping cum on my foot while we stood in our kitchen and drank fake tea in the nude, I wasn’t so sure if mine wasn’t always a freak too!

The Leader told us that in the old days, they lubed with lard because it was so painful. “Now, we just use spit! This will stretch you enough to take bigger cocks and strengthen your muscles to grip them tightly!” she said.

“We’ve started using these Latex butt plugs. They will be your best friends. You will keep this in your shit-hole at all times. The only exceptions are when you are given a direct order by your Leader, or you need to take a shit or a shower. You may place it in your mouth while you sit on the toilet or shower. You may wash it once a day. Use soap and water and clean it thoroughly. Your mouth juices are not enough. It will eventually get disgusting,” she warned us like we’d WANT to only to use our mouths to clean these things.

I was proud of my butt plug. It looked exactly like everybody else’s, but I felt I had truly earned it. It was just a cheap piece of rubber and latex. I wore it all the time like a badge of honor. It was uncomfortable and felt kind of like a real corn cob. It was nowhere as big, but I did walk funny. I remember Adam and Barry made fun of me that week. I think I told Barry I’d crimp his face with a crimping iron if he said I was walking funny again. I practiced licking and cleaning it regularly. I found if I didn’t sniff it or think about where it had been it was much easier. It made me feel like a total bad-ass slut to be able to lick my toys clean without wincing or appearing disgusted with my own butt-sweat and pussy juices.

I was tempted to tell her about Trilogy now that we were sharing this strange bet together. I didn’t’ think she’d understand then. I thought she’d probably turn into a raging Momzilla and burn down the school while crushing underfoot anyone who she thought mistreated her daughter.

I felt like she understood me much better now. I still wasn’t’ ready to tell my mom about Trilogy, though.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8

*The Breakfast Table before School with Adam, Erica and Beverly*

“What is it Smoopy?” Beverly addressed all her kids Smoopy as a nickname when she thought they might be feeling down.

She wondered if Adam had finally come to his senses and was going to put a stop to this. She was hopeful she would win the bet, own Erica’s personal attention for three weeks and still be able to wind up her husband in the bedroom now that she knew what turned him on.

The bet had been a hasty decision. Beverly never thought it would last longer than three days. If Adam didn’t come to his sentences then she assumed that her daughter would surely chicken out and tire of obeying her son. The only way the bet was going to end is if one of them gave up and Beverly assured herself that she wasn’t going to be the one to do that.

Not only was she too stubborn to give in but she also enjoyed the shared camaraderie with Erica. The bet was intensely humiliating but Beverly Goldberg would do anything to be with her kids – even this!

“I am sorry,” Adam said. He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked at them sympathetically.

Beverly wasn’t so sure she was ready to win the bet just yet anyway. She wanted at least one more day to drive Murray wild. Erica realized that she may have been wrong about her brother all along. She had bet on him to being selfish, self-serving, and controlling just like her. She would probably lose the bet and have to spend three weeks making pottery and shopping for useless bric-a-brac at the mall.

She wasn’t sure what was truly was more humiliating? A nearly see-thru shirt with no bra or wearing matching Mother and Daughter T-shirts with their names on them.

“Things around here have been a little weird,” Adam looked up at the ceiling like he had the words there. He wanted to bail on his plan. He had prepared what he would say this morning. He just couldn’t find the right words to say it.

Adam quickly remembered that he had folded up a sheet of paper with his ideas written on them. He was inspired last night and didn’t want to forget. This morning he wondered if they still made sense like they did when he thought them up. He grabbed his folded list and handed it to them. They read it and looked at him.

“You can’t be serious?” the girls asked gravely as they looked over what he wrote.

Adam instantly grabbed the paper and realized his mistake. He had not SAID the words out loud. The mind control must only trigger with his voice. It made sense to him.

He began to read the new rules. His voice was shaky because now that he thought about it, some of his rules did seem a little heavy-handed.

“This applies to both you Erica Goldberg and Beverly Goldberg. It has come to my attention that there has been a lapse in discipline and structure here. I am going to layout rules that apply to each of you. These are forever rules. They do not expire unless I tell you the rule is no longer applicable,” he said nervously. It was too late now that he had shown them the rules. He had to read them. The girls looked genuinely concerned. He was worried they’d treat this like they would a suggestion from Barry if he didn’t say it out loud.

“Then they aren’t forever rules,” Erica replied snarkily. “Forever rules are forever. If they can end, then they are just until you say rules,” she said smugly.

“Okay, here are the new until I say rules,” Adam read them out loud. The girls had already read the paper. They humored him and pretended to acknowledge each one as he read them out loud.

“You will not shut any interior door unless I permit you,” Adam said. He looked at them as if waiting for a comment. They nodded in agreement.

“You will open Erica’s door anytime it is closed,” he said. He was trying to cover any technicality.

Erica raised her hand and asked what she should do if it is locked.

“Unlock it,” Adam reminded her it was her room, and the lock could be popped with a coat hanger.

Adam had a bombshell rule for them next. He wasn’t sure how they’d react to this one.

“You will both strip completely naked when you enter the house. If I am not home, you will go about your business. If I am home, you will greet me and stand with your arms up and your legs apart and wait for me to give you permission to go about your business,” he told them.

Instead of disputing the rule, the two girls look bewildered that he even needed to ask. They seemed fully willing to obey his every whim without question. It was a farce and the more outlandish Adam made the rules the more they smiled and nodded approvingly. Erica was convinced her father would shut this all down once things became extreme.

She was a little worried how she’d live down anything she did in the meantime but right now she smiled and grinned like she agreed with everything he said.

Then Erica started her questions.

“Is it like this?” Erica stood up with her arms above her head and jiggled them. “Or this?” She asked and stood in the attention position from her Trilogy days. Her legs were apart, Mouth slightly open, hands behind head with her fingers interlaced.

“The second one,” Adam liked that much better and told them to do it now.

Beverly took a moment to get the position just right and adopted it.

“What if we aren’t sure if you are home, and we need to go looking for you?” Beverly asked before Adam could read the next rule.

“You can leave your spot after you wait five minutes if you don’t see me,” Adam erased the rule and added that stipulation to it.

Beverly and Erica winked at each other when he looked back down at his paper. Adam’s little hands were shaking as he read the rules as if he was a young, nervous Moses holding the commandments.

“You will both ask my permission to use the bathroom. If I am not here, you will ask Barry or Dad. If no one is home but you, then you may go anytime you like,” he said.

“No, they can’t tell us what to do,” Erica wasn’t entertaining the notion that anyone else could order her to do things. She was already concerned Adam was going to make her do very naughty things. She knew Barry would have no qualms about making her go down on the entire JTP.

“You are just saying words to them and waiting for them to tell you the word Yes,” Adam countered. He was ready for that stipulation.

“What if no one else is home, but Bill Lewis comes over?” Beverly mentioned Lainey’s Dad. He was Murray’s friend and their neighbor. He frequently came over during the day. Bill was lonely and bored, and he liked to suck up Beverly’s time. She didn’t want to ask him permission to use the bathroom in her own home.

“You should ask Bill’s permission,” Adam said, and he began to update the rule. He told them that then when in doubt to ask permission.

“What if they don’t give the permission?” Erica folded her arms and frowned.

“No crossing your arms!” Adam insisted that he had explicitly ordered her to never try to cover her boobs when she was naked. “You believe that your tits are beautiful. You both do! You both want to be seen as sexy! Neither of you mind if people look at your body! In fact, you love showing off and being on display! Your greatest desire is to be naked. If you have to wear clothes, you don’t close your legs when you sit. I want you to smile, jiggle, and wiggle while you walk. You don’t fold your arms across your chest. You want to wear as little clothing as possible because you want to show off and flirt! You won’t even mind if someone looks up your skirt and makes it obvious!” Adam said.

That was a spontaneous rule and not one he had written down. It was rambling and long, but he was excited. He made it clear in no uncertain terms that the girls were now nothing less than exhibitionists.

Erica uncrossed her arms reluctantly. She wanted him to still feel in control, but she wasn’t happy about what he had just told her.

His mother smiled broadly. “You think I am beautiful?” she asked him for validation.

“Yes, you both are! I need you to both believe you are beautiful and sexy! You don’t care who looks at you because you are worthy of being looked at! You want them to see you,” he said almost as if he was trying to use hypnotic suggestion on them. Erica and her mom smiled at his flattery.

“Now, will you ask Dad or Barry at least if you can be excused to use the bathroom?” he asked them.

“If we can remember,” Erica said with the flick of her eye. She was on the fence about it. Her mother smirked at her.

“Okay, that is what brings me to my final rule of this morning,” Adam said somberly. The final rule was something he fantasized a lot about but was nervous to admit even to his willing slaves. He knew it was particularly naughty and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about the girls carrying it out.

“There will be more rules?” Erica looked shocked that he expected to bring out more rules at a later date. She could barely remember the ones they had now.

1\. Come in the house and strip immediately – wait for him in Inspection position

2\. No shutting interior doors without express permission from him

3\. Have to ask permission at home to use the bathroom unless no one is home.

(No guidelines on what to do if they don’t get it)

4\. Must not hide nudity, must not cross legs when seated, must jiggle and wiggle while walking.

5\. Must push up nose and oink like a pig any time they drink tea he makes for them.

6\. Must come to his room in the morning and let him select their outfit – may not change without permission. No bras or panties

7\. Both can only wear clothes if they leave the house

Adam summed up the existing rules before he would tell them his final rule of the morning. Erica looked annoyed that Adam was being overly dramatic. She wanted him to just spit it out.

He looked even more apprehensive than earlier, which only made the girl’s chuckle. They liked how nervous he was. It made them feel powerful even though he held all the cards. Once he summarized the existing rules, they really seemed quite tame compared to what Barry might have made them do.

It was almost nothing compared to Erica’s Concession week. She was ready for Adam to bring on his nasty rule. She told herself she was not afraid of what he was going to make her do. The fact he didn’t just spit it out was what made her nervous.

“I’ve noticed that when I give an order, there is a decided lack of response time and enthusiasm,” he said.

Erica put her hand on her hip and pursed her lips with an expression that suggested he was Captain Obvious.

“Therefore, and officially from now on,” Adam read the words on the paper, and his hands trembled. It sounded so much more official in his head when he wrote them down. Now that he said it, he was reluctant to say them. The girls looked at him with wide-expectant eyes that he should just go ahead and spit it out.

“You both feel you should be more helpful and pleasant around the house. Your greatest desire short of being naked and Adam Goldberg’s happiness is that you be immediately corrected if you express any of the following behaviors; Pushiness, rudeness, impatience, anger, vanity, rudeness,” he said. He told them they will openly admit any wrong doing and ask for punishment on the spot from this moment on.

“You said rudeness already,” Beverly was already rolling her eyes.

“Interrupting while someone is talking,” Adam tried not to smile. He had intentionally added the second rudeness to the list expecting to be interrupted. “Laziness, tardiness, bullying, manipulation with guilt trips, tantrums,” He continued listing off their shortcomings. He also specifically included dishonesty and failure to execute his orders as he intended to the best of their ability.

“Okay, no problem,” Erica shrugged like it was no big deal.

Adam wasn’t finished.

“To that end, you will recognize when you have exhibited these behaviors and be extra sensitive to them. You will report to me on your own transgressions and failings in your duties, or tell on each other,” he paused and looked at them. “You will accurately and honestly tell on each other and not intentionally try to get each other in trouble,” he decided to amend his rule and scratched out his original notes.

They smirked at each other. Beverly and Erica were a team now in their little charade. They would have both intentionally gotten each other in trouble had they not made their agreement.

“You will report to me and say that one of you has done wrong, and why I should correct your behavior,” he concluded while folding his paper.

“So you want us to come to you and tell you that we have been naughty, and you are going to punish us?” Erica chuckled. She knew that Adam was a pervert, but he was spineless as far as she was concerned. She didn’t think he was capable of disciplining her – at least not how it happened during Concession week.

“Yes, that is good, tell me you were naughty,” Adam unfolded his paper. He made a note of that before asking if there were any more questions because there was only twenty more minutes left before they had to go to school. Barry left with the JTP earlier in the morning. They liked to go on a Donut run before school.

“How exactly are you going to correct us?” Beverly winced a little at the possibility that her son would turn the tables on her and start punishing her now. Up to this point, they could resist and take their time obeying orders. They could be snarky and goofy. His new instructions rendered that much more difficult.

“I would put you in the corner for small infractions and spank you for bigger ones,” Adam said like that should be obvious.

They both laughed extremely hard at the notion Adam could spank either of them properly. Adam was physically much weaker than both of them. He was all around smaller than both of them. The physical logistics of how they might do it seemed laughable. They pictured lying across his lap and crushing him with their body weight before he could give them one swat.

Adam assumed that they would obey him even if they laughed at his answers. He wasn’t thrilled they were laughing at his consequences. His mom spanked him with shoes, forks, just about anything at hand, but it had been a long time since the last time he got one. Adam assumed it was pretty easy to do. His mom never hit hard. The intent was to just make him ashamed of doing something bad.

“If that is what you want,” Beverly said when she got control of her senses and stopped laughing her ass off. “Would you mind planting one on Momma’s kisser, so she knows just how hard it is going to sting?” she smacked her butt cheek and offered her ass to him.

Adam hit her butt as hard as he could. Her ass cheek jiggled slightly and quivered. He heard the slapping sound. The palm of his hand stung. He felt he had done an excellent job demonstrating that HE could spank them. “Did you feel that?” he asked proudly.

“Feel what?” Beverly looked at him with a straight face. She had felt his love-tap of a swat. It felt sad and pathetic. Murray had spanked her in the bed last night, and she was a tough woman. She wouldn’t break easily with a little tap. She was just having a little laugh at his expense. Her body language suggested she wasn’t afraid of this either, but she told him he would have better luck with a hairbrush.

“Go get a hairbrush!” Adam insisted his mother obey him as he took a bite of his waffle.

“At once!” Beverly dashed upstairs like it was her life’s ambition to carry out his orders.

Erica was fuming. This was cutting into her time to get herself ready for school, and she didn’t want to add being late on top of wearing a slut’s outfit to school.

Beverly was back in a moment, and she handed the hairbrush to her son like she was the Lady of the Lake extending Excalibur. Adam made a Jedi Light Saber sound with his mouth as he swung it around.

“How should I stand for this? Like this?” Beverly told him to try again and bent at the waist. She grabbed her thighs.

“No, grab your ankles and spread your legs wider,” Adam insisted.

“Okay, take your best shot,” Beverly did as she was told. She knew he was looking at her wet pussy and her puffy asshole. Murray had really pounded her hard last night. She joked to herself that he’d be the one to pay the therapy bills if something he saw between her legs frightened him.

-Ploop-

Beverly’s eyes grew as wide as they could possibly be. Spankings don’t make a sound like “ploop.” They make a sound like “Wap.” She didn’t register what had just happened because it was so shocking to her.

Adam was genuinely confused about what his mother was suggesting. She thought he was going to use the flat of the hairbrush to paddle her ass. She had done it to all her kids, and her mother had done it to her. It seemed like something that didn’t need an explanation.

Adam had stuck the brush end first into his mother’s asshole and pushed it in. There was no resistance because she was still moist and loose from last night. He pushed the brush all the way up to the bristles into her asshole. Erica smirked at her mother’s exasperation. Adam was simply too naïve to know that his mother was suggesting he spank her with it.

Beverly’s mouth hung open in shock. The brush didn’t feel half bad – although she was completely mortified. This was much more humiliating than pretending to be a cat at the table. The only way she got out of that pickle was being so sexy that Murray chased her upstairs and had his way with her.

“I think she thought you were going to spank her,” Erica nodded with amusement.

“Why? If I hit you with the brush or my hand, it would have the same impact,” Adam asked.

“He has you there,” Erica smirked at her mother, who was huffing slightly. She reached behind herself to pull the brush out.

“You may not pull the brush out. Leave it in,” Adam told his mother, and she removed her hands and stood up. She glared at him. It was already ‘established’ now that she’d allow this. The worst part was it was turning her on something fierce.

“What is that white stuff dripping out of your pussy?” Adam felt uncomfortable mentioning his mom had a pussy, but that was what it was. He saw a long strand of her cum mixed with some semen hanging down.

“That is mom’s excitement to start following the new rules,” Erica smiled.

Adam told her to snap it off and clean herself up. He said that was another thing he’d want to punish her for. “I don’t want you walking around aroused,” he said. He was aroused himself, and they could see his boner pushing through his underwear. Beverly didn’t want to say that it was punishment itself that was causing her an acute orgasm right now.

“Put your nose in the corner and hold your ass cheeks apart,” Adam shrugged. He wanted to punish his mom, but spanking and corner time were the only things he could think of. She wouldn’t care if he put her on restriction. She was home almost all of the time and didn’t care about TV programs.

He puzzled out loud whether he could ask his Dad or Barry to punish them. He knew that they wouldn’t do what they told them to do. He didn’t mind talking through his ideas to control them with himself out loud in front of them. Even though it was obvious he was giving them orders, the girls seemed complacent and willing to accept that he had the ability to simply do that. They seemed to harbor no real resentment toward him for the orders he gave them.

He saw no reason not to share his problem with his Mom and Sister since he had just told them that they MUST want to be punished if they misbehave.

“Erica, do you want to be punished if you are pushy, rude, or in any way unpleasant?” Adam asked his sister.

“You bet!” Erica tried to hide her sarcasm but wasn’t doing that well.

Adam felt like he could make them more obedient if they had consequences for their sarcasm. He felt they were sometimes resistant to his orders, and he wanted to see if the fear of punishment would change that.

Adam asked if she believed her mom should be punished for the same behavior, and this time Erica didn’t have to pretend. She was all for it.

“If I wasn’t here to punish you, then what could work instead to keep you in line?” he was hoping she had an idea.

Erica drew upon her experience in Trilogy. She pulled the brush from her mother’s ass like she was sliding Excalibur out of the stone on top of an anvil. She immediately spanked her mother twice across the ass cheeks to make her release her hands. It was hard and not at all playful. “Count!” she insisted her mother keep count of each stroke.

“One!” her mother gasped after Erica gave her a mighty swat to the ass. Erica said she would provide her with ten of those. Adam was surprised that Beverly gasped and seemed flustered. “I could turn her around,” Erica spun her mother around and told her to stand at attention. She moved her mother’s arms behind her head to simulate the position they had to stand at the door in. “Spank her on the boobs,” Erica gave her mom two cracks across the nipples. Beverly thought she was going to piss herself from the sudden wave of pleasure she got. The paddle smashed her nipples flat. Erica made her count two when she demonstrated.

Adam smiled.

Erica kicked her mother legs further apart and told her to stand like that. “If she was really naughty, I could spank her on the cunt-hole,” she said. She hadn’t meant to use that word. It just slipped out. At least she told herself she hadn’t intended to use it. She wasn’t sure now. Thoughts about Trilogy were coming back to her and she was basing her punishments on the kind she received as a Freshman.

She followed through with an explosive splosh with the hairbrush against her mother’s pussy.

Beverly held the position with her arms behind her head and looked straight ahead. She was mortified and panting. Her daughter had just used a word that neither of them used except when describing very dirty women.

“Wow, say that again,” Adam said.

“Cunt-hole,” Erica over-enunciated the word. It had been drilled into her when she was in Trilogy. She hadn’t used the word since. It sounded funny and extremely taboo to say out loud in front of her brother and mother. She felt embarrassed but strangely empowered by taking the word back.

“Say more things like that,” he instructed her to keep talking in the same vulgar manner.

“Cum-hole,” she tapped her lips, and then she tapped her butt and called it a “Shit-Hole.”

Adam’s mind was blown. He ordered them both to only refer to their mouths, pussies, and assholes in those terms. He knew he was running behind, and they still had to wash and get ready. There were more naughty words and rituals that Trilogy used, but Erica wasn’t inclined to share any more than that yet.

Adam’s final rule that morning was that they want to be disciplined by him. “I am empowering you to discipline each other at home. You can put each other in the corner or spank each other for up to twenty swats. It is up to you to decide the severity of the infraction. If you do something wrong yourself, you should ask me first, but if I am not available, you will punish each other. If you are alone, then you may stand in the corner for 15 minutes and tell me about it when I get home,” he said. He made all of that up off the top of his head and planned to write it in his rules.

“Go ahead and put the hairbrush back in Mom’s shit-hole, and you two can get ready. Mom, we are going to be late for school so you can drive us today,” Adam was feeling like a champion. He never said the word Shit in front of his mother until today. It felt liberating to do it now. This couldn’t have gone any better as far as he was concerned.

His mother was still reeling from what had just happened. She pretended to have a mental short-circuit and said, “Put the brush back in my shit-hole? Without washing it first?” she asked politely.

“Wash it first, Erica,” Adam said with a shrug. It was a trivial concern as far as he was concerned. It had been in his mother’s butt, and it was going back in until they were ready to leave.

If you asked Erica why she did this, she wouldn’t have an answer. It may have just been thinking about those days in Trilogy when they washed all their sex toys with their mouths. They used their mouths to eat pussy, to kiss, to suck dicks, and clean them off. Erica had been able to get over the disgusting factor by repetition with Lainey. They practiced gobbling and slurping their butt plug over and over after it had been inside them every night between challenges. She licked the toy after it was slick with spit, pussy juices, or ass-sweat. They swapped toys enough that it didn’t matter whose it was. Erica licked the salt from her friend’s sweaty tummy and the dirt between her toenails just to be ready to impress her Leader at the next challenge. She wanted desperately to have the leader’s approval, and she was willing to degrade herself in any way possible to get it.

Erica opened her mouth and throated the entire handle of the hairbrush. She didn’t gag or struggle as she pushed it passed her tonsils and into her throat like an obscene sword swallower. It was another talent she developed that week in concession. She pulled it out and kissed the tip of the hairbrush before planting it in her mother’s asshole with a little twist to ensure it was seated correctly.

The reason she did what she did was most likely because she wanted to shock Adam or her mom. It may have been she did it because she just wanted to shock herself and see if she had the guts to go through with it. It was no accident. It was definitely above and beyond what Adam could have ever imagined or expect was possible.

Beverly looked at her daughter with a new found respect and awe. She couldn’t deep throat seven inches of the brush handle. She didn’t think any woman could do that.

“Yes, you will both have a hairbrush and keep them clean that way,” he said.

“How long do we leave the hairbrush in during punishments?” Erica asked. She was riding high on an adrenalin wave. She assumed that the hairbrush was required for standing in the corner.

“You will both clean and then insert your hairbrush as soon as you get home before you stand at attention. You will keep it in your shit-hole until you have permission to remove it to use the bathroom. You can use it to spank each other,” Adam smiled. He imagined that the women would be self-contained and equipped with a hairbrush at hand anytime he wanted to spank them himself.

“Your dad won’t allow this,” Beverly was flushed. She was wickedly excited by what just happened to her and yet unable to fully believe that somehow they could function as a family this way. She knew Murray had gone along with everything so far, but she assumed this new rule would exceed his limits. She was hoping someone might apply the brakes on things before Adam realized she had a toy upstairs to fit perfectly in her cunt-hole. A naughty smile spread across Beverly’s face when she realized she was already referring to her body parts in her thoughts the way Erica had instructed her too. She hadn’t thought of a pussy. It was a cunt-hole. That was such a vulgar and obscene term! She couldn’t believe how much it turned her on to dare think it.

“You have never had a problem telling Dad how things are going to be. You will be pushy and assertive with him about obeying my orders. You won’t be punished for that,” Adam decided to write that into his rules as well. He led the girls upstairs so he could get ready for school. He graciously decided Erica didn’t have to insert a hairbrush in her shit-hole because they needed to hurry.

“Oh, aren’t you worried that if Erica flies off the handle and needs a butt whoopin’, we’ll only have one paddle?” Beverly smirked at her daughter as she waddled after her son upstairs. The brush in her ass made her feel like sticking her butt out further while she walked. She felt like she was moving like a duck.

“You can use each other’s brush or your hands,” Adam said graciously as he changed in his bedroom. He left his door open. The girls would use the bathroom to get ready.

Together the girls used the upstairs bathroom. Erica fired up her crimping iron and started getting ready like what happened was entirely normal. She was smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

Her mom pulled the hair brush out of her ass and looked at it. She plopped down on the toilet seat to take a morning piss. “Well this is another fine mess you’ve gotten me into, Ollie!” she joked in a hushed whisper so her son wouldn’t hear.

“What is that from? Tom and Jerry?” Erica didn’t get the dated reference. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“No, and it doesn’t matter! I am beginning to think your brother has a point about your attitude needing adjustment,” Beverly said as she sniffed the brush and finished pissing.

“Your attitude is MUCH worse than mine,” Erica grabbed the brush out of her mother’s hands and cleaned it with her mouth before handing it back. She scoffed and told her Mother not to smell it or think about it first. “Just do it! It will make it much easier,” she warned her Mom.

“What happened to being a team?” Beverly hissed in a low whisper.

“We are a team,” Erica smiled at her mother while looking her in the eyes. Her fingers slid over another hairbrush. She picked it up and pushed it down her throat expertly while maintaining eye contact with her mother. She kissed the tip once she removed it and reached behind herself and slid it up her butt. She clenched her asshole to grip it. She had a brave face, but inside she was wondering if she truly had gone too far just now. It was just the talk of punishment sparked old memories in her.

“I’ll wear it if you wear it,” she promised her mom.

“I’d like to see your face the first time you waddle around the house with a hair brush up your ass in front of your Dad and Barry!” Beverly wiped her pussy with a small folded piece of toilet paper as she stood up and flushed the toilet.

“I’d like to see YOUR face when YOU do it,” Erica assured her mom and nodded at the recently slick and cleaned hairbrush her mother was holding.

“You will,” Beverly insisted that was going to happen but seemed reluctant to reinsert the brush.

“Look, when you get home from dropping us off at school go to the butt cabinet,” Erica offered some advice. She suggested her Mother go through her cabinet of dedicated tushy-medicines and lube up with some Vaseline and preparation H. “It will make this easier if you grease up a few times a day,” she said. Erica reminded her she wouldn’t have to wear the hairbrush while she was at school but said it would be the first place she went when she had the chance to do the same thing.

Her mom was surprised that her daughter knew this. She was also flattered that her daughter finally found a use for her mother’s obsession with creating dedicated repositories for medicines to treat specific body-parts and ailments.

“How did you learn how to do that?” Beverly whispered as she put the hairbrush up to her lips. She was curious how she had taken the entire length down her throat without throwing up.

Beverly was no longer demanding an explanation for her daughter’s outrageously over the top performance downstairs. What was done is done, and it was time to move on. They couldn’t go back and erase what just happened in front of Adam if they wanted too. They could either confront him or continue the game. There were no other options and neither girl was ready to confront him. They weren’t afraid of him. They both had their reasons for playing but the consequences of losing the bet was now secondary. They were both fascinated and curious where this strange game was headed.

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Beverly asked her daughter to teach her how to deep throat a comb. She imagined Murray’s face the first time she could throat his balls down her gullet.

“Do what? Deep throat a brush like a dick?” Erica smirked and took her mother’s hairbrush and did it again. “It helps to keep it clean and makes it easy to slide back in,” she shrugged.

“Yeah, but when did YOU learn to do that and WHY?” Beverly took the hairbrush back.

Erica wasn’t ready to spill the beans about Trilogy to her mom. She also didn’t have enough time to tell her all about it. They still needed to compare notes about what they did last night. “I think I learned it for the play Annie? Remember? It’s a hard-ass life! Instead of treated WE get tricked,” she said as she reached around her mother and popped the brush handle into her ass. Her mother put up very little resistance and it just slid right in.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 9

*FLASHBACK: Lainey and Erica are on their fourth day of Concession week – as told by Erica Goldberg*

I changed into my concession skirt that morning so that my parents didn’t notice. I would have been mortified if they found out what I was doing. I was sure my mom would have never let me follow through with any of it. Lainey was able to walk out of the house without panties wearing the skirt and a slutty red top with a bandana. Her parents were going through a rocky time in their relationship, and they had little time for her.

Every day of concession was an experience in humiliation at school. We weren’t permitted to cross our legs in any of our classes. Dweebs and perverted boys knew this and tried to angle their chairs to look up our skirts while we sat in class. We didn’t have to let them look. We just had to pretend not to care if they did.

The teachers were a mixed bag. Some of them would help us and tell the boys to turn around and look straight ahead. Some thought we brought this on ourselves by electing to wear the skirts to school. A few were deviously perverted and asked us to change seats to the front row.

I didn’t care who saw me. I thought I was hot-shit. I had a slick, bald-pussy, and I was suddenly getting attention around the school. I thought I was already in Trilogy! It was my first dose of feeling beautiful. In reality, I was a mediocre, flat chested, pimple-faced girl with braces and huge glasses that chose not to wear panties to school. I just didn’t see myself that way. I saw myself more like how I look now only with tits like my mom.

I was willing to flip my skirt up on command too. The wind did it more than I did. I still remember walking past the flag pole while the JROTC kids were raising the flag. They had their eyes on me more than they did what they were doing. I saluted and smiled as I held the skirt down after it blew up. I wore the butt plug too! I loved it. I even called him “Roger.” The official name for the Trilogy butt plug is a corn cob. If a Leader asked to see it, I had to take it out and show it to her. I had to clean it with my throat before I could put it back in.

Leaders rarely asked to see it. Usually, during Lunch, is when they made a big deal out of it. We were permitted to sit outside in a fenced-in picnic area. It is almost never used. The school made it available as a means to keep the hazing hijinks to a minimum. The only teachers that came out there were usually friendly towards us and overlooked any of our behavior. In exchange, the teachers got to see hot, young teen ass. They were almost always male teachers.

It was expected that girls in concession sat on the hard cold stone picnic tables with their cunts and asses directly touching the stone. There were only six girls in concession now. Some of them hadn’t been to the gym the first night. I assumed they merged us after girls fell out the first few nights.

I only knew them by names like ‘Cum-hound’ or ‘Big-Butt.’ They knew me as Fart Face, and as far as I was concerned, that wasn’t so bad. There were girls with worse. I was certain if my little brother’s heard the name, they’d never let me live it down. I was certain if anyone in my family knew any of what I was doing to get into Trilogy, they wouldn’t understand how badly I wanted.

I didn’t even realize I did until I got invited.

The Leaders had the right to order maagdelijk anywhere at any time. They liked to shout it on our faces as we ate during lunch most of all. Once we heard it, we all stood up and lifted our skirts high so that our pussy and ass crack was visible. We shouted “Trilogy” and waited to be told to sit again.

It was so surreal when I think back on it now. I had only been doing this three days, and yet it felt like a ritual I would do for the rest of my life. The Trilogy sisters who had passed concession didn’t have to keep doing it. I knew most of them didn’t wear panties and wore their butt plug because they said it was a tradition or a source of pride to them. I thought they were kidding at first.

I thought they just got off on the attention, but the girls showed me old black and white pictures from the 1950s and 60s when the Trilogy House was even more decadent. There were topless pictures of women who were probably older than my mom.

There was one picture that stood out. It was two shapely female students in nothing but a pair of Go-Go boots and long white gloves holding their ass cheeks apart. The girls had those big bouffant hairdos that were fashionable at the time. They were standing in the school parking lot with their legs spread apart. They looked like they might be dancing, but they were clearly shaking their asses, and I could see the round corn cob in between her ass cheeks. I could tell that neither of them had hair on their cunt.

I should mention that I found that word cunt to be abhorrent. It was one of the few dirty words, even my mom used sparingly. I was told that was what I had between my legs, and I needed to use that term all the time. It disgusted me and thrilled me to be so wicked. I used the term with pride after that.

They looked like uptight party girls that would date the preppy boys in a movie like National Lampoon’s Animal House. Yet, they were both smiling like they didn’t care; they were surrounded by dozens of students watching them shake their asses. They weren’t just flipping up their skirts. They were fully naked in front of the school!

There were pictures of girls with huge tits in cages. They looked very inviting like they were hoping someone would open the cage and join them. They didn’t look humiliated or uncomfortable. It seemed downright glamorous in a Mary Tyler Moore kind of way. I was disconnected from these people, and that time period. I didn’t think any of that would apply any longer. This was the 1980s. I assumed there was no way the school would let me dance in the parking lot naked.

I was a shy, nerdy band geek up until that week. I felt like I was emerging from a cocoon, and somehow, this concession week was going to turn me into the most popular, dynamic, hottest girl’s on campus. All I had to do was obey and get through the one week of concession!

After we finish with our lunch we take our tray to the garbage and curtsy as we dump it in the trash. Then we lift our skirts and pluck our corn cob out in front of everyone outside. We are expected to put it in our mouth and suck it like a lollipop until the end of lunch. The Leaders came around and told us how to use our tongues differently or taught us tricks to be able to deep throat the entire thing. It was still making me gag. They warned us that we needed to be able to take any dick down our throats to the balls or we’d never make it into the club.

I was desperate to learn how to do it. I thought it was something all women must know how to do but never talk about. I once saw the Leader put an entire corn dog down her throat up to the stick. I wanted to be able to do that just like her. She promised me if I could learn to wash a dick like her, then I could get anything I wanted out of life.

After school, the Leaders made us undress and wear diapers, baby bonnets and suck on a baby’s binky while we sat in the back of an open pick-up truck. We were told we’d be sucking Beta cock for the first time tonight, and we’d be judged on how well we impressed them. They told us if we were lucky, we could suck their male pledge’s dicks after they ate our pussies.

I told you earlier that I thought it was extremely wrong to have pre-marital sex. I had since shifted my outlook considerably. I was fine with oral sex. I was getting used to the idea that I’d eventually be fucked in the “Cum-hole” and “shit-hole” too. No one knew I was a virgin – or at least I don’t think they did. I would never have asked my mom for birth control. I worried I’d get pregnant, but despite all those worries – I reported to the truck eagerly and changed into a diaper like an over-grown topless baby.

We drove through town, and anyone could have seen the ten topless pledges if they looked in the back of the truck. Lainey and I smiled like it was funny. I was scared and nervous, but Lainey’s participation made it easier. I had someone who had my back with me. I couldn’t call her Lainey even when we were at her house. I called her Clitosaurus or Clit for short. She called me Fart Face, and we joked about it.

If my brothers or just about anyone else had called me Fart Face, I would stomp them a new asshole. I found it funny now when she said it. Lainey was going through the same experience I was, and we bonded over the adrenalin from the pain and humiliation. It made the experience so much less scary to have a friend who was doing it with me.

“They probably had it worse in the old Quaker days,” I joked to Lainey that the girls had to ride like this in the back of an old horse-drawn wagon through town.

“Is this even legal? Can’t we be arrested for being topless?” another girl said while pulling her binky out of her mouth.

One of the other girls told her to tell the cop some bullshit about women’s lib and feminism, and he’d let it slide.

“What if that doesn’t work?” the nervous girl asked.

“Then offer to suck his dick,” I remember that girl saying with a laugh that suggested she was serious.

It was there that I got the idea about using an excuse like feminism or liberalism to be topless. I didn’t think that I’d ever had to use it, though. I also realized that the pretty girls in the back of that truck were a whole lot sluttier than me. On the way out to our destination, they all told stories about how many dicks they sucked. One white girl said she only liked black boys, and at first, everyone squealed. Then they started asking her about how much bigger their cocks were as they became more interested in doing the same thing.

We reached an old farmhouse that looked abandoned. This is the unofficial “Beta House” in its physical location. “Sluts out of the truck, every one of you strip!” a leader jumped out of the truck. It was my first time there, but it wouldn’t be my last.

There was a small pigsty by the old shack. It just so happened there were six pigs rutting around in the mud. Each of them had our concession names spray-painted on their skin. I was afraid the plan was to spray paint us the same way. Did they think we were pigs too? Why would they make us feel like trash if they wanted us in their club? I shuddered, but Lainey looked amused they had gone to such trouble. She wasn’t afraid at all. She unbuttoned her diaper. I have to admit, with our hairless pussies, we really did look like overgrown babies in them.

They led us single file barefoot and naked across the sticks and brambles towards the old farmhouse. It was secluded, but I still felt fully exposed. They brought us to six wooden saw boards. The wooden frames resembled traffic barriers, except the top was flat enough for someone to lie down on. They told us to lie across them so that our hands and legs hung down. It was obvious someone had been out here earlier and recently set this up.

The Leaders tied our wrists and ankles with rough leather straps to the wooden supports. My tits were pressed to the boards, and my ass was raised in the air. I was completely helpless and vulnerable. It dawned on me that they could leave me like this, and it would be days or weeks before someone might wander out here and find us.

Thoughts and doubts flashed through my mind. Why should I join a club that makes me feel like they might leave me in the woods? I didn’t panic. I remained passive and compliant. There was no point in struggling against the bindings. The other girls didn’t seem worried, so I didn’t panic. It helped my nerves that the other pledges were so placid and accepting. I wondered if they saw us as pigs or sheep. I felt less than human, and the weird part I was mostly embarrassed that I was secretly enjoying it. I felt guilty because I shouldn’t be, but it felt so naughty to be treated like this. I imitated a sheep “Baaaaaaaaa.”

The other girls giggled at my joke, but the Leaders were not amused. They strapped our asses and told us we’d have something in our mouths soon enough. They quickly blindfolded us so that we couldn’t see while poking and tickling us. It was mostly teasing and fun, but a few times, they pinched and slapped.

At the time, though, I had no idea if I’d ever GO home. I thought they might leave me out here like this. I thought they were going to reject me for my imperfections.

Two vans of boys pulled up, but we were far enough from the road that we didn’t hear them arrive. They were laughing and chuckling as they walked over to where we were tied. There were at least a dozen male students from the Beta House. I distinctly heard Turbo and Hondo telling them that they were about to be introduced to some Trilogy “piggies.”

They brought nine male pledges with them. I know there were exactly nine because I heard Turbo call their names. “Limp Dick, Pecker-wood, Maggot, Pimple, Gayboy, Shitstain, Fatboy, Buttface, and Dillhole! Remove your jockstraps and stand at attention while I check on your pigs!”

I couldn’t see the boys, but I could only imagine they were removing their jockstraps and getting naked just like we had a few minutes earlier.

The male members of Beta House inspected us and walked up and down the line. They pulled our pussy flaps open, played with our butts, slapped our tits. There was nothing we could do. I felt so completely powerless for the first time in my life. Even if I told them to stop, they could have done anything they wanted to me.

I had consented to come out here. I had consented to get naked. I had consented to be tied to a wooden board. There would be no way I could even identify them except to say I knew a few of the voices that were there.

I was abjectly terrified and totally humiliated. The boys spit on my asshole and made fun of me. They pushed my nose up and pulled my hair while groping me. The thing is I didn’t want them to stop. I was so caught up in the moment that my body was stimulated by the terror. I knew I was in danger, and yet I didn’t struggle or tell anyone to stop. I didn’t want them to stop.

The boys walked the line of girls and made fun of all of them. They laughed that one girl’s boob was substantially smaller than the other. They shouted that one girl’s pussy was fat and her clit was huge. I knew that was Lainey. They pulled her clit out and flicked it back and forth. I heard her giggle at first and yelp in pain a few times. They must have been squeezing or pinching it. They removed our butt plugs and made us clean them with our mouths before setting them to the side. “Don’t worry, girls, your corn cobs will be safe!”

As the boys went down the line behind us, they spanked our asses with their hands, groped us, pulled our pussy lips apart, spit on them, and finger fucked us. I thought Josh was nice, but he sounded incredibly vindictive and sarcastic as he judged us for our imperfect bodies.

The thing was, at the time, I wanted to be judged and found to measure up. I just didn’t realize it. My dream to belong to Trinity clouded my judgment. I believed I would suffer any indignity to join since the popularity and status of being a member meant so much to me for so long. I wanted Josh to come back and judge me even more harshly. I wanted him to tell me if my nipples were fat enough or long enough. I wanted him to tell me if my pussy was too big or my nose was cute.

They brought out wooden paddles, which I can only assume were oars from a rowboat. They used them to spank us and tried to stick the ends in our pussies. It was more painful than the hand spanking but less intense and personal.

There was something so shocking about a boy daring to hit me across my ass. The very concept that they could do this to me, and there was nothing I could do back was frustrating but arousing.

I was sweating and exhausted by the time they finished what they called the “warm-up.”

I will never know whose cock I sucked that afternoon. He pulled my head up and plucked the corn cob out of my mouth like I was a mannequin. I sucked his dick for the first few minutes the way I had always done it. I set a steady, gentle pace and move my head up and down a few inches on his shaft. I was told I was an exceptional cock sucker.

I will never forget the surprise shock of being slapped in the face while I was blindfolded, so I didn’t see it coming. “You suck dick like my Grandmother!” he said. I didn’t recognize the voice. I wanted to figure out who he was because I genuinely wanted to get my revenge on him for daring to say that.

I was to say something snarky and ask him why he knew so much about what kind of head his grandmother when he grabbed my head and jerked my head back. I didn’t have a chance to say anything at all except “urk-urk-urk” as I gasped for air. He plunged his cock into my throat and face fucked me. He pushed my nose up with his dirty fingers. I could smell my pussy juices on his hand as he squeezed my head and used my face as a toy. He kept trying to fuck my tonsils. I tried closing my mouth, but he fought me. He pulled his dick out of my mouth and slapped my face with it. The sheer audacity of that move filled me with rage and adrenalin. I couldn’t resist him though or fight back. I was tied to the wooden saw board, and the feeling of his dominating me overwhelmed me. I surrendered myself to it and accepted that this was just how it was now.

I heard girls starting to gag around me. They would struggle, sputter and gasp loudly until finally they wretched and vomited. I did my best to open my throat because the man who was using me intended to fuck it, whether I was ready for that or not. I thought he might just cut off my air supply. He was holding my nose closed and closing off my oxygen for short periods while slapping my face. Snot rolled out of my nose, and spit was running down my chin. I knew my make-up was running, and I was crying, but I was determined to make him cum. I thought if I can just make him cum before he lodges his dick in my throat, I’ll survive. In the end, I puked all over his dick. It was disgusting, and it wasn’t over.

In a few moments, I felt a hot spunk all over my face. It was the first time a boy came on my face. I really liked it despite how gross it felt dripping like warm butter down my chin.

I can’t put into words how degraded and utterly defeated I felt right then. The concept that a boy would be so ungrateful I just sucked his dick that he shot his messy, sticky cum all over my face made me feel like a total whore. I was not angry with him for using my face as a cum rag. I was angry at myself for wanting to be a total whore and let him do it again.

I wanted to scream in rage, but I didn’t. Instead, I licked my lips and tasted the semen mixed with sweat as it dripped off my nose.

“This one has potential,” the guy said, and he patted me on the head and left.

He didn’t want me or need me. He didn’t tell me he loved me. He used me and discarded me like trash without another word after saying I had potential. I sucked several more cocks that day, and they all came over our faces.

The guys sometimes told me to blow cum bubbles with what dripped in my mouth, but rarely did any of them ever make me swallow. They all pulled out and shot their load in my hair and on my face.

Other guys played with our bodies and pulled our ass cheeks apart while we went down on their friends. It was blowing my mind that they would share me like that. I assumed they all had girlfriends. I wondered if their girlfriends even know they were there with us. I wondered if their girlfriends were some of the Beta girls?

I remembered hearing the pigs squeal quite a bit, but I didn’t think much of it at the time. I wasn’t from a farm and didn’t know what pigs normally did. At some point, I heard Turbo tell the “pig fuckers” to come eat these dirty little “pig” pussies.

I wasn’t sure if they meant us or the actual pigs rutting and squealing nearby!

I started to suspect the boy pledges had FUCKED those pigs. I felt sympathy for them. Sucking a boys cock even if he was choking you with it was a lot easier than fucking a pig. I was shocked when I felt a boy’s tongue on my labia. He was awkward and sloppy about how he ate pussy. I could tell he must have been a little disgusted by how slick my pussy was. I was extremely wet and probably smelled like hot tuna.

The boy’s head was pushed into my crotch by one of his Pledge Leaders. He forced his chin into my asshole and then thrust his tongue deep into my pussy well as if he was probing it. He tried to suck all my juices out and even used his teeth on my pussy. I didn’t like that, and I grunted, but he couldn’t hear me. His face was pressed into my crotch.

It was naughty and pleasurable, but it didn’t cause me to orgasm. His head was abruptly jerked away, and then I felt a cool wash of air across my ass. I bucked a little to indicate I wanted him back while I continued sucking the dick in front of me. The guy using my face was pushing his hairy balls into my mouth and then withdrawing them. He was toying with me. He wasn’t hard. I probably already sucked his dick once or twice that day, and he was tired.

In a few moments, another boy’s face was thrust into my crotch. I knew because his face was shaped differently, and he was trying to connect the letters of the alphabet with his tongue. I could tell he was doing that by the time he reached the letter F.

Nine boys ate my pussy out that night, and by the time they were done I felt puffy and sore. I thought they were done with me.

I almost didn’t notice when one of them started writing on me with magic marker. I would have protested except I had a dick down my throat at the time. How would I explain big letters written on my butt if my mom saw it? I knew it said “FART” on one cheek and “FACE” on the other by how he wrote it.

How dare he label me like a pig? It was another humiliation on top of so many.

When it was over, the boys left without so much as a thank you. The Leaders told us they would give us something for the “pain.” I doubted it would help because they were sarcastic. A girl pinched my asshole, and then when I gasped, she dropped a tiny piece of Alka-Seltzer in my pussy.

It was a good thing they untied me after that because my body started to jerk and spasm in an uncontrollable orgasm as I fell on the ground. Foam fizzled out of my pussy like it was rabid. I tried to play with myself, but the leaders slapped my hands and told me to get myself together.

They told us to crawl behind them. All the girls were sweaty and had cum dripping off their faces and chin. They led us to the pigsty. Some of the pig’s pussies did look well used, but I couldn’t be sure if that wasn’t the work of the male pig in the sty. The male pig bore the name “Clitosaurus” on his rump. I shuddered at the thought. I felt so disgusted and terrified that I was no longer amused.

The harsh reality of what they were doing to us dawned on me as they turned a powerful water hose on us. It seemed to spray more mud and pig shit up on to us. The Leader’s laughed as they turned the hose on to our bodies. They told us we’d be spending the night in a cage, and we’d be picked up in the morning to go to school.

I remember having my eyes clothes as a full torrent of water blasted my tits and face. I reached out to Lainey and took her hand. I knew it was her just from how her hand felt in mine. I jerked her out of the stream of water and told her we had to get out of here.

“Why? Don’t you want to be Trilogy?” she said. She sounded like a dumb bimbo to me. I no longer wanted to participate in these wicked games.

“Not if they make us do this to be a member! Come on, Lainey!” I implored her to leave. She pulled her hand out of mine and told me her name was Clitosaurus. I told her to suit herself, and then I jumped the fence and started running.

I cried, but I couldn’t make Lainey leave if she didn’t see what I saw. I thought the Leaders never intended us to be members anyway. They were just playing a sick game on us. None of my fellow pledges ever made it into Trilogy. It was the right thing to do to leave when I did. The real pledges follow a completely different concession to join Trilogy. Girls like us are just party favors for the final celebration when the real pledges join Trilogy and Beta House. I didn’t know that at the time. I was conflicted. A part of me REALLY wanted to go back and stay in the cage with Lainey. It was too late, they’d never accept me, but a few times, I almost turned back to try to rejoin them. I desperately wanted to finish what I started. I wanted to be in Trilogy more than anything! I had already done so much. It seemed like a shame to quit now and lose everything I was working towards.

The Leaders didn’t try to change my mind or stop me when I ran. They let me run and laughed as I ran off into the woods. I wandered lost, hungry, and alone for several hours, and it was probably 1am before I found an old gas station. My feet were sore from walking in the woods barefoot. I no longer cared if anyone saw me naked. I ran to the old payphone and made a collect call to the first number that came to mind. The one person I knew would understand and help me without question!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Story Comes to a Head

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 10

*BEVERLY IS DRIVING ERICA AND ADAM TO SCHOOL – They are late*

“Sit in the back with your legs apart,” Adam told his sister and insisted on having shotgun in the front seat as they walked out to the car.

Erica would have usually been the one to automatically sit in the shotgun position. She had to hold her breath for a second not to throttle Adam for being so flippant and entitled about his orders.

“Is there a problem?” Adam raised an eyebrow. He was worried the further the girls get from home, the less control he has over them. He wondered if the more orders he gave them reduced the range even further.

“No, I just wanted to thank you,” Erica quickly pretended to be grateful. In a way, she was. This was the strangest misadventure that she had been on in her life. “You recognized we can be huffy, ungrateful, dishonest, pushy little shits and told us to punish ourselves when we screw up. I wish you would have done this sooner is all,” Erica hugged her brother.

She had on a very sheer white tank top that did nothing to hide the outline of her nipples. She pressed her body close to Adam and held him tightly. Adam had no choice but to let his sister squeeze him tightly. She wasn’t really choked up and full of gratitude. It was the closest she could come to squeezing the snot out of him without tipping her game.

“You can stop hugging me now, Erica!” Adam said when he found it difficult to breathe.

“Thank you, it is just so nice of you to send me to school like this,” she said. She twirled and lifted her skirt up so that he could see her butt.

“Whoa!” Adam said. It was broad daylight in the suburbs, and anyone could have seen them in the driveway.

Erica looked like a confused bimbo. She wore the heavy make-up he liked and pursed her lips like she was befuddled. She dropped her skirt reluctantly. “I want everyone to see my shit-hole. It is beautiful, you said so yourself,” she laid it on thick. Erica looked up at him like she couldn’t wait to show him again but needed his permission.

“Yes, but don’t get us arrested or kicked out of school for indecent exposure,” Adam said.

Erica started to fizzle and twist like she was caught in a logic error as her body spasmed. “You told me to show everyone my cum-hole, tits, and shit-hole. That is illegal. You told me not to get arrested,” Erica made her eyes go wide.

“Oh no, I’ve introduced a logical paradox into her programming!” Adam wondered what Gary and Wyatt from the movie Weird Science would have done.

“Just tone it down. You can want to show it to them but do so discreetly. Never cross your legs when you sit or fold our arms across your chest. You can find subtle ways to accidentally let people peek but don’t offer to show them your body or streak through the campus,” he warned.

“Can I flip up my skirt sometimes?” Erica giggled and flipped her skirt up in the front playfully like a silly girl. Erica liked making him nervous even if it meant flashing any neighbors who might be watching.

“No, only if I tell you,” Adam told her. He liked Erica this extroverted, but he wanted her to be more reserved while at school. He was overjoyed that she was so willing to expose herself, but he wanted her to tone it down.

He had heard of Trilogy only in passing. It was as mythical as tea that made girls do whatever you say – something of fabled legends. He had no idea that his sister tried out for the club in her Freshman year.

“Buckle in, Boopy!” his mother said when he got in the car. Adam did what she told him. He sighed that even while she was under mind control, she was still telling him what to do.

“I will always look out for my little man,” Beverly assured him as she pulled out of the driveway. Adam reluctantly accepted his mother would not change that about her core programming no matter how many glasses of mind-control tea he gave her.

“Girls just want to have fun,” came out of the radio, and Erica and Beverly sang along. Erica had a lovely singing voice, and her mom thought she had one too.

Adam smiled as he thought about the first thing he would do with his sister at school now that she was his obedient toy.

Beverly signed them into school with an excuse for being late. The woman at the reception stared at Beverly’s legs as she walked in the front office. Beverly looked down and asked, “Aren’t they just fantastic?” as she signed them in. She kissed and hugged them both. She whispered in Erica’s ear, “No cheating!” and then she sashayed back to the car.

Erica felt a lot more apprehensive once her mom was gone. She was the only one in a nearly see-through tank top now. It was starting to dawn on her that this would be more daunting a task than she thought.

She shared two classes and lunch with her brother. She knew she’d have to sit with her legs uncrossed even in the classes that she didn’t share with him. If he had friends in those classes, who told her she didn’t, then her cover would be blown. It was awkward, and she was surprised to discover that male teachers were more than willing to overlook her, exposing her crotch to them.

Erica was pretty. She was used to being ogled by boys in her class. She just wasn’t used to that much intense attention since she had been in Trilogy. When she quit, she vowed she had no use for social clubs and didn’t plan to pledge a Sorority in College. She was popular now in her own right, and that came at a cost because she was getting noticed. Boys were looking up her skirt frequently. Some of them boldly and others were dropping pencils and trying to pretend to be discreet.

Her girlfriends noticed, as well. Most of whom wanted nothing to do with her. She was quickly becoming a social pariah at school. Her friends were either jealous or stuck up or a little of both.

Erica’s first class with her brother was physical education. She was permitted to wear a pair of blue shorts instead of a skirt. Adam gave her his to wear on the way into class. They instantly became short-shorts. He told her to wear the tank top she had on instead of changing into one in her locker room.

Erica had to jog around the gym with her tits bouncing around and climb rope to perform the President’s physical fitness challenge. Adam didn’t mind exercising while he watched his sister struggle to keep her dignity like a puppet on a string.

Erica really didn’t mind the attention at this point. Adam wasn’t particularly strict with her, and she secretly enjoyed all the attention she was getting.

It was during Lunch that Adam made her sit with him. Erica usually sat at a lunch table with popular kids and didn’t acknowledge her brother’s existence.

“Adam,” she said as she carried his lunch for him to his table and set it down. She bent over in a wide stance to reveal her bubble butt to anyone who saw it before setting down her own lunch. “Are you controlling my mind?” she asked him. She thought it may be fun to see what he said.

“How would I do that?” Adam pretended to be confused.

“I don’t know. It just seems like when you tell me to do something, then I do it,” Erica said. Erica told him she had the urge to take off all her clothes and hold her butt cheeks apart while he finished his lunch. She looked suspicious and suggested it was because of something he was doing to control her mind.

Adam looked nervous. He wasn’t sure if this self-awareness was because she was further away from home or because the tea was wearing off. He denied having authority over her.

“Okay, then why do I want to be paddled when I am mean to people for no reason?” Erica asked him as she took a bite of her food.

“Maybe you have developed a conscience and feel bad about your actions?” Adam said with a smirk.

“No, it isn’t that. You told us this morning that we should want to be punished when we are rude or disobedient, didn’t you? I can’t stop thinking about how many things I have done to you. I’ve done stuff you aren’t even aware of, and I want to give you some payback. Would you spank me now, please?” Erica asked him politely.

When Adam said no, she stood up and lifted her skirt and bent over for him. She presented her ass to him in the lunch room, and all heads turned in his direction.

\------------------------

*FLASHFORWARD: Erica is seated on the Hazing Bench outside of the Principal’s Office. She is in trouble for flashing the school. Adam is talking to the Principal. They are both in trouble.*

*As told by Erica Goldberg*

I haven’t ever had to sit on the hazing bench. It is an old tradition that students sitting in front of the Principal’s office waiting for discipline have to sit here. According to tradition, students and faculty are free to walk up and criticize anyone sitting on the bench. My brother once spent almost an entire week of suspension on the bench. Barry and I were probably the ones who razzed him the most.

Even though I was sitting with my legs apart, very few people actually talked to me. I was glaring and looking straight ahead angrily. I shouldn’t have fucked with Adam’s head so much. I shouldn’t have confronted him about the mind-control.

I just wasn’t sure how much longer I could do this. I was starting to feel embarrassed by obeying his orders and instinctively, I wanted to make him feel smaller to make myself feel better. He was probably inside telling Principal Ball all about his mind control scheme.

“You have big fat thighs,” a girl who used to be my friend passed by for the second time to let me know I have chunky thighs.

“Hey!” Lainey walked up, holding her books. She was dressed in a skimpy little outfit, not too much less revealing than my own. The thing is that was pretty normal for Lainey. I assumed she was here to talk about Barry, gloat, or tell me I had big thighs. I didn’t want to hear about any of it.

“Hey,” I answered back with a shrug.

“Did you drink some mind control tea?” she asked me bluntly. I asked her how she heard that, and it became apparent that my brother Barry had spilled the beans. He and the JTP were probably telling everyone that is why I was acting like such a freak.

“No, the tea isn’t real,” I confided in Lainey. I told her the short version of the story about my mother and me and our twisted little bet.

“That is so hot! I wish my mom were here to play games like that with me,” she said wistfully.

Lainey and I had quit our concession week with Trilogy at the same time. We never played with each other the way we did when we were training for the team. We never talked about it again, either.

“Barry tried to get me to drink some tea. Should I be offended or drink it and take him back if he orders me to date him?” she asked me.

“Well, he is trying to control your mind. Are you okay with sitting in school like this,” I looked down between my legs so that Lainey could see how I had to sit.

“Sit how?” Lainey asked me dumbly.

“He’ll order you to flash his friends and probably suck their cocks,” I explained to her.

“Really? Even Matt Bradley?” Lainey asked excitedly.

I didn’t get a chance to continue the conversation because my mom arrived. I heard boys giving her the trilogy command word in Dutch to lift her skirt. My mom joked and smiled at them. She looked flattered, but she didn’t understand what they were saying.

“Wow, Mrs. Goldberg! Are you trying out for Trilogy?” Lainey asked her.

“What is that? Someone else asked me the same thing,” my mom replied.

“It is this lame club. If someone sees you in the skirt you have on, then they expect you to lift it up and say Trilogy really loud when they say maagdelijk,” I said. I told her she didn’t have to do it, though.

My mom seemed shocked I was so open with my best friend Lainey about the mind-control game we were playing together. Mom glared at me that I was giving up the secrets that were just between us. We waited for Principal Ball, and he finally called us in.

Adam was sitting in a chair and looking at his shoes.

The Principal looked at my mom in shock. She had been in his office many times. She was pushy and could usually wrap him around her finger. He raised an eyebrow to puzzle at how she was dressed. This was definitely out of character for us both.

“What is this all about,” my mom immediately took control of the situation and took a seat. She left her legs open. I had to stand because there were only two seats. I was happy to do that.

“There was a rumor around school that Adam was giving out psychotropic drugs. I am convinced that he has no idea what those are, and it was simply a silly rumor,” Principal Ball said.

“Well, obviously!” My mom looked relieved that Adam wasn’t in trouble.

“The other issue is that Erica’s outfit is not appropriate at school,” he said grimly.

“What is wrong it?” My mom pretended to be offended. She pointed out we were wearing matching shirts. Mom even shimmied her tits a little with an excited grin.

“Well, she doesn’t have any panties on,” Principal Ball stammered when she called upon him to elaborate.

“How would you know? Have you been looking up her skirt?” she asked. Principal Ball was looking right up my mom’s skirt when she asked him that question. His face turned red.

“No, of course not,” Principal Ball answered defensively. He didn’t want to be too graphic. Erica had lifted her skirt in the back when she bent over and gave everyone in the lunchroom a look at her crack.

“I don’t see the problem then,” Mom smiled at him.

“The problem is that she has broken the school rules. Now, I know Mrs. Goldberg that you often don’t feel the school rules apply to your children, but,” Mr. Ball said.

“No, the rules apply,” Beverly interrupted him. “Bend over the desk and let me spank you!” she smiled at her daughter as she produced a hairbrush from her purse. She could tell Mr. Ball was getting hot and flustered. “You’ve been naughty at school and broke the rules! You showed too much skin!!”

“Mom!” I protested. Then I flipped up her skirt and put her hands flat on Mr. Ball’s desk. “That is a great idea!” I smiled at Adam like I couldn’t wait to receive the spanking.

Adam was too nervous to tell them to stop.

“This is completely unnecessary. We haven’t had corporal punishment since the 1970s here at Penn Academy,” Mr. Ball said. He licked his lips and looked at my butt. I knew he was an old pervert. He was Assistant Principal when I joined Trilogy, and he was always out at the old picnic lunch area. He was probably a member of Beta House when he was a student here.

“Oh? Would you prefer I make her stand in the corner?” My mom slapped my butt once nice and hard to give me a little taste of what I gave her this morning. I had to admit it really stung. She told me to go stand in the corner. I held my butt cheeks but didn’t lower my skirt.

“I don’t think exposing herself is an appropriate punishment for exposing herself,” Mr. Ball was clearly conflicted. He wanted to see me naked, but he also wasn’t sure what was happening.

“Oh, no! Did I do something wrong?” My mom pouted and handed my brother her hairbrush. “Adam, would you please punish me?” she said as she bent over and showed him her tush.

“Ahem,” Mr. Ball cleared his throat.

FLASHFORWARD: Five Minutes Later

As told by Erica Goldberg

“Wow, you got me suspended for five days,” I lamented as my mom walked me out of the school towards the car. Adam was like Teflon – nothing stuck to him. He was back in class.

“Yeah, your brother said we were supposed to ask for punishment. Do you think I should have asked him to give you two weeks suspension?” Mom smirked.

“Mom, I need to keep my grades up!” I insisted as we got in the car. Mom plopped down in the driver’s seat.

“If he dares try to lower your grades, then he’ll have Beverly Goldberg to reckon with! I may just MAKE him give me a spanking,” she chuckled. “Now, are you ready to go shopping or not?” Mom smiled at me.

I was ready to go shopping! It sounded fun. Mom cranked up the radio and asked me to dish on what I did the night before. We were supposed to be comparing notes.

I told her everything including the part about shoving the candy bar up my ass. I told her that the reason Barry was upset was because I started everything with the fake candy bar.

“I can’t believe he still remembers that! No, I started it by being an over-protective Mama who over-plans and over-packs! I didn’t have what I needed at the beach and I over-compensated! I thought everybody appreciated the fact I remembered to bring everything we need on vacation?” Mom said. She was in denial. She heard us complain numerous times about the extra suitcases and redundant packing on vacation.

“Mom, you can’t be serious! You take everything to extreme conclusions!” I rolled my eyes.

“You mean like making a bet with my daughter to obey my son’s every whim?” she chuckled.

I nodded and admitted that I asked him to hand me the candy bar. “I was a stinky sister for doing that to him. It was so many years ago that I forgot all about it. Barry hasn’t, and I gave him a little payback,” I shrugged.

Mom nodded understanding and then asked me about Trilogy. I was hesitant to tell her about my experience. I wasn’t sure she would really get why I did it and what she might think. There is really no not telling Beverly Goldberg something when she wants to get information out of you. She took me for Ice Cream and buttered me up until I spilled all the beans on the full story about Trilogy. I was ashamed at first but I was bragging by the end.

She looked shocked and horrified through some of it, and she laughed through most of it. It is funny how time can make it seem like this great adventure I was on.

“So, even though Lainey didn’t come with you, she was kicked out the next day?” my Mom asked.

“Yeah, we never talked about it after that. We weren’t friends for a long time. I felt like she abandoned me. The thing is, we were never going to get in. We were just supposed to be party favors for the real victors of the concession week. At the end, they would have told us we didn’t make the cut no matter how hard we tried,” I said.

“But it still didn’t stop you from wanting to go back and finish out the week did it?” Mom smiled as she took a bite of Strawberry Ice Cream. We were sitting in the Ice Cream parlor with our legs uncrossed and pretending not to notice the stares from the guy behind the counter.

I never admitted that to myself before. Somehow my mom knew that a part of me wanted to complete the seven days even though I had no chance to win. I asked my Mom how she knew, and she told me that I was more like her than I realized.

She said she was shocked that Pops rescued me and didn’t tell her anything. I told her that I thought about calling her, but I knew she’d make a big huff about it. Pops drove out to where I was and got me. He gave me a robe and didn’t ask too many questions. He could have asked why I had Fart Face written on my ass in magic marker or what I was doing out there. He just smiled and told me that this would be between us.

“You never met his wife. He loved my mom more than anything,” Mom said as she considered telling me about my Grandma. There were very few pictures of her in the house, and I didn’t know anything about her. “She was a nudist. At least, that is what she told me. Every morning out of bed with a leather collar around her neck with a bell on it. She’d serve me and my brother’s breakfast. She’d slap me on the butt on the way out of the house and tell me to be a good girl. Pops used to spank her in the living room just like he spanked us. I never thought of it as kinky. It was just how things were,” Mom smiled.

It explained a lot as to why my Grandfather didn’t seem all that shocked by what he saw us doing around the house.

“One thing about this Trilogy that I like is that they made you shave your entire body and even your pussy? How did that feel? Did it make you feel like a little girl?” Mom scrunched her nose up like that would be the worst but smiled sweetly like she thought it might be fun anyway.

“Yeah, it took away the feeling that I was a young woman. It made me expose my cunt-hole fully to inspection. I couldn’t hide anything about my body!” I admitted that it was strangely arousing but also humiliating.

“Let’s do that when we get home!” she smiled at me.

“Shouldn’t Adam tell us to do that?” I asked.

“He told us to want to expose ourselves as much as possible. I think I can spin that!” Mom said excitedly.

“How can we ever decide a winner of this bet if neither of us will back down no matter what?” I joked that my mom’s gung-ho attitude meant that we’d probably be in this contest of wills for a while.

“Well, I haven’t told you about what I did when we were apart,” Mom cleared her throat. She took a bite of ice cream and looked at me. She started to give me the run down about how Dad treated her like a kitten upstairs.

“Gross, you don’t have to go into the sex details between you and Dad,” I said. I said it loud enough the guy next to us could hear me. I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled. He looked down at his Ice Cream.

“I mentioned that because I got so horny and flustered that when Adam first jabbed me in the ass with that hairbrush, I had another orgasm! I don’t know if you could tell?” she said.

I smirked and said, I could. I couldn’t really, but it was amusing to think of my mom being a slave to her desires and having an involuntary orgasm when her son stuck a brush in her butt.

“After you left, I went back home. I didn’t cheat. I stuck the brush up my ass and cleaned around the house by myself for a while. I called the Bevolution over around 10am,” she said. She had a group of four friends about her own age that she called the Bevolution. Just like Barry is the leader of the JTP, my mom is the leader of her group of friends.

“You CALLED your friends over?” I was shocked she would intentionally invite her friends over.

“Yeah, if I don’t herd them around, then they never get anything done. I thought it would be better to meet them on my own terms rather than wait until they came over or heard rumors. I told them that I was into naked Aerobics now,” she said.

“They bought that?” I was shocked.

“Hook, line, and sinker!” Mom said proudly. All she had to do was make fun of the imperfections in their mom bods and promise them that naked Aerobics was the next big fad to make them look slim and young. “It allows you to really see the muscles as you work them out,” she smiled as she told me her pitch line.

It probably could have been a fad! Some horny women strip down in the comfort and privacy of their living room and sweat while lifting their legs to a videotape of Aerobics!

“What did they say about the hairbrush?” I asked with surprise. The eavesdropping guy was getting a vicarious thrill listening to us. I glared at him again.

“Okay, I told them it was a massager and muscle relaxer,” my mom admitted she made a white lie. She said she went upstairs and brought down her toys, which she also called massage relaxers and passed them out. “It was like a Mary Kay make up party except I demonstrated various dildos. I took seven orders to buy toys. I really think I could make some money holding parties like this,” she smiled.

That could probably have been a fad too! Just like Avon or Mary Kay cosmetics, some horny women get together and try it and then buy sex toys in the comfort and privacy of their living room.

“So basically, you had a group masturbation session with your friends?” I said when I realized they were putting them in their pussies too.

“Yes, basically,” my mom turned red, and she was embarrassed.

I smiled giddily at her and asked what else.

“Well, what else is that Bill Lewis came by,” she explained. Lainey and her dad, Bill is our next-door neighbor. He is one of my dad’s few friends, and he is frequently at our house. He is something of a shell of a man since his wife left him.

“Uh-oh,” I knew this might get weird.

“Well, one thing led to another, and we got really hot and heavy during the work out session. We didn’t stop because Bill was there. We kept going, and well, I may have sucked his cock,” my mom confessed.

“MAY have?” my eyes shot up angrily.

“Okay, definitely sucked his cock. I just got so frustrated with the toys that I had to have some real dick!” Mom admitted lustily. I heard the man nearby cough and try to stifle a laugh.

“You cheated on Dad because you couldn’t wait for him to get home and slip it to you?” I said.

“NOT if,” Mom stipulated and suggested, “I did it because of Adam’s mind control.” She explained it technically wouldn’t be cheating because she was under the influence of mind control. She admitted she MAY have told Bill that she did it because Adam told her too when all her friends were watching her.

“First of all, we agreed that he can’t order us to suck cock,” I started to protest. My mom had really ratcheted things up more than a few notches for us both. She even admitted we were under Adam’s influence. I didn’t know how to take that.

“No, I didn’t tell him it was mind control, exactly. I just said that I liked to make my son happy and that he told me I should be more outgoing and friendly!” Mom admitted.

“You can make Bill Lewis happy without sucking his balls in front of your friends!” I insisted.

“Technically, we said that if it makes cum come out of a dick. I started by giving him a hand-job, but his dick looked so delicious that I couldn’t help myself,” Mom ate the ice cream like she was picturing another delicious dick in her mouth. Mom looked apologetic but not entirely regretful. She did what she did and now we both had to deal with the consequences.

“A hand job would make cum shoot out of a dick,” I reminded her. My mom conceded that point. “Adam didn’t order us to do things like that anyway,” I said.

“I know, but it is really a matter of time until he does, isn’t it?” Mom tried to justify her actions sucking the cock.

“You were the one that said he would come to his senses and in three days apologize to us for trying to control our minds,” I reminded her.

“I know, but he is obviously not going to do that,” Mom admitted she was way off about that prediction. “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t know about your past with Trilogy,” Mom sheepishly suggested that we make Adam think this was his idea. She brought up the Establishment clause that if one of us does something, then someone else does something.

“How will we make Adam think he ordered you to give Bill Lewis a hand-job and suck his cock? He was at school treating me like a toy!” I pointed out.

“I don’t know,” Mom admitted and smiled at me mischievously. “That is where I thought we could put our devious minds together and come up with something,” she said.

“Are you really comfortable sucking dicks and cheating on dad?” I asked her to be real with me for a second.

“I hate admit it, but that story you told me about Trilogy got me super excited. I never did anything like that. I have always fantasized your father took me to one of those gloryholes and let me just suck random dicks. You know? No faces. No one wants to talk to you afterward. I love sucking dick,” She said.

“I bet, but that doesn’t answer your question,” I said.

“Your father’s biggest fantasy is that he shares me with other men,” Mom finally admitted and blushed.

The man next to us was clearly eavesdropping, and he made a lot of noise as he stifled his laugh.

“Hey Buster, we are trying to have a private conversation here,” my mom shouted at him with an annoyed expression.

“That was very rude,” I said calmly to her. “Apologize to him and offer to help him jerk off into your Ice Cream! It is the least you can do!” I demanded. I technically had the authority to punish her.

My mom’s eyes got wide, and then a slow smile spread across her lips.

“Sir, I am so sorry for my outburst! Could I make it up to you?” Mom walked over to him and pressed her body against him. She was dressed like a total slut, and his eyes popped out of his head when he noticed her big tits. “I am sorry for teasing you and winding you up. Could I give you some relief into my ice cream?” She reached down and stroked his jeans. My mom can be pushy. She took him by the hand and led him into the bathroom while holding her Strawberry Ice Cream.

He walked out with his hair messed up and sweat running down his dirty-t-shirt. Mom was all smiles as she walked over to me with a jizz covered Ice cream. I took a bite, and she slapped my hand. “Get your own!”

“I just might,” I smiled at her. I looked at the man who just accompanied my mother out of the bathroom. He was completely spent.

“What are you looking at?” I snarled at another customer and bent over enough he could easily see up my skirt. I waited for a moment, and when my mom said nothing, I asked her politely to punish me.

“Oh! Yes, go apologize to him right this minute!” my mom said as she finished her well-glazed ice-cream. It looked like it had snot all over it.

“I am so sorry! I apologize for my temper! Please allow me to make it up to you?” I said to the confused man. He looked at me with a shrug and accepted my apology. I put my hand on his lap and looked him in the eye. “Would you like me to melt your ice cream for you?” I asked him.

He understood what I meant right away and followed me into the bathroom. We locked the door. I popped my tank top and kneeled at his feet.

“Wow, why are you doing this?” he asked. He was about my father’s age and not at all very handsome.

“I was mean to you,” I shrugged and unzipped his pants. I took his cock in my mouth and began to lick him.

“No, you weren’t. You shouted at me for no reason and stuck your butt in my face. Then you asked me if you could suck my dick. I am confused,” he said.

I noticed he had a wedding band on his finger. I smiled up at him while I licked his dick. “If you don’t think I was rude and deserve to be punished, and then I can stop,” I smiled.

“No, you were insulting,” he agreed, and we both pretended I needed firm punishment. I bobbed up and down on his dick, and in a few moments, I knew he was ready to cum. When he started to spunk his load, I let him cum on my face. I smiled as the warm goo dripped off my nose and on to my chin. It was so disgusting and degrading, but at the same time, it made me giggle.

He left the bathroom without as much as a thank you. I stood up and put my top back on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled at the semen dripping down my face and remembered how much of a mess I must have looked when my grandfather picked me up that night I quit Trilogy. I never had any desire after that to join a club, but I wanted to join one with my mom.

I was about to wipe away the cum and wash my face when I decided to walk out of the bathroom with some of it still dripping from my nose.

“Do I have vanilla ice cream on my face?” I said to my mother when I sat down with her.

“Yes,” she kissed my nose and licked off most of it. I looked disappointed, but she told me that we can always get refills.

That afternoon we walked around the mall and shopped. We practiced punishing one another. It wasn’t difficult to throw a hissy or be rude. My mom bought a shirt on sale and then immediately wanted to return it after the cashier rang it up. When the Cashier gave her attitude, my mom went into a bitch fit.

I made her bend over and spanked her ass right in front of the cashier in one of the dressing rooms.

“I probably won’t get to shop at the Gap for a while,” Mom said.

Mom bought us half-tops tops and had our names embroidered on them. I didn’t mind, and we flashed the guy at the kiosk in the mall when he asked us what size we wanted.

Mom spanked my tits when we went to Orange Julius after I was rude to the boy there. He gave my mom the Trilogy code word for flipping up her skirt. “All he wanted to see was me do this!” mom flipped her skirt up and shouted Trilogy. The entire food court turned around and looked at us.

Mom and I got our pussies and assholes waxed at the Korean nail place. “So much hair! You have so much pussy hair! Why you not trim it!” the little old lady demanded.

I spanked my mom’s cunt in the backroom right in front of her. “You should have taken better care of your pussy. You have gobs of cum dried in it! That’s disgusting!” I teased her.

Once we were freshly shaved, we visited a few shoe stores. My mom made us go to ones she didn’t care about as much. Shoes are her passion, and she wanted to be able to visit her favorite stores after our games were over.

“Are you sure you want this game to be over?” I asked her as I sat with my legs apart in a chair at the shoe store. I was waiting for a salesman to offer to let me try on a shoe. The game was that I’d try on anything as long as he put it on my foot.

“Yes, eventually. The salesmen can only look up our skirts so often before it gets old,” Mom said as she smiled at a Salesman who wasn’t being very discreet about lifting her leg.

“No, I mean the game of you and me punishing each other and being under mind control,” I said.

“What do you mean game? The mind control is real. I am only doing this because Adam ordered me too. We should get home and shove hair brushes up our ass. Your brother will be home soon, and I need some more tea,” Mom sounded serious, but I knew she was joking. She told me that there may be time for one more before they go.

The shoe salesman was very interested in our conversation. Mom picked up a shoe that was sitting next to her and threw it at him. It didn’t hurt him, but it was apparent she wanted to be punished.

“Mom, apologize to him right now! You have been teasing him all afternoon,” I demanded.

“Yes, I am so very sorry! My daughter and I both are. Do you think you could take me in the back of the store and see if you have a shoe that fits my size?” Mom stuck the tip of a high heel shoe in her mouth and tried to suck it all in. She still wasn’t good at deep-throating. She choked a little and gave him a sexy look.

He knew what she was meant. The sales clerk felt pretty lucky that day! He didn’t ask questions why two hot women wanted to have their way with him. He took Mom by the hand and led her to the back of the store.

“Do you have another associate my daughter can be rude too? It is almost 4pm, and we need to get home,” My mom asked as she followed him to the back room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11

*FLASHFORWARD: ADAM COMES HOME FROM SCHOOL – As told by Adam Goldberg*

It was 1980-something, and I was riding high on my experiment. The rumor about the mind control powers that I had spread around campus. Guys approached me, offering to buy one dose of mind control for more than I paid for an entire package.

Some girls were wary of me and looked at me like I was creepy – more creepy than usual. There were a couple bad girls who approached me openly asking about the tea and volunteered to drink it! They were the kind of naughty girls who’d do just about anything with or without tea. The difference was they’d usually do it for bad boys at school, and now they were open to letting me boss them around if they could have the same experience.

I had to deny everything, though. The Principal made it very clear that if I were dealing in some kind of narcotic, he wouldn’t just suspend me – I could face jail time. I told him that it was just a silly rumor, and while he was skeptical, he believed me. I wasn’t the kind of kid to deal drugs, and I hadn’t been dumb enough to bring any of it to school. He did suspend my sister for flashing, though, which deprived me of five days of treating her like my toy around campus. I suppose it was all for the best. I could play with her when I got home, and maybe the rumors would die down at school in that time.

I’ll never forget what the Principal did when I left his office. He pointed to a picture of Nancy Reagan on his wall and told me, “Just say no, Adam.”

I raced home after school with David Kim. Barry frequently hung around after school with the JTP, but he insisted on coming with me too. I tried to play off my control over Mom and Erica to Barry. “I want to see you make Erica shove another candy bar up her ass!” he said.

“I thought you got closure on that last night?” I asked him.

“Hundred Grand Bar means 100,000 times up the ass! I’ll never have closure after what she did!” Barry was being overly dramatic and stubborn. I told him I’d think about it but insisted I really had no control over Mom and Erica.

When we came in the door, my Mom was bent over, holding her thighs in the living room. Erica was behind her swatting her ass and pussy from behind while she counted. Erica’s face was twisted in anger, and she was really letting my Mom have it.

Once they saw me, they immediately stopped and rushed over to the door. Erica cleaned the brush she was using on my Mom and slipped it right up her ass. They snapped into the attention position with their legs apart and their hands behind their heads. They both stuck their chins up and pushed their tits out and waited.

The first thing I noticed was their pussies were bald and hairless. I couldn’t help but be turned on. I reached out and touched my Mother’s pussy without thinking about it. I felt the cleft of her two pussy lips and the wetness between them. She shivered a little but stood there while I looked at them. I continued my inspection as I walked around them both. I jiggled the hairbrushes in their ass to check to make sure they were up there all the way.

“Dayumm!!” Barry was impressed with how well behaved the two of them were. I had told Dave Kim about the new rules but not Barry. Dave touched my sister Erica’s nipple, and she flinched and groaned but didn’t stop him. He pulled his finger away like he was afraid she’d pounce on him. He put one finger on her nipple and left it there. My sister quietly seethed but didn’t say anything. I touched her other nipple, and she looked at me angrily but allowed me to touch her. I slowly pinched down ever so slightly. My sister closed her eyes and then licked her lips before opening them again. I could see the sense in her eyes despite her body quivering.

“Honk-Honk,” Barry reached up and honked my Mother’s boobs by giving them both a huge squeeze. The girls seemed to be waiting for permission to move. They waited for my order to release them, just like statues. I felt this awesome power over them. It was amazing!

“Good, you may continue serving us,” I said awkwardly. My Mom and Erica heaved a sigh of relief, and Erica shrugged away our fingers touching her tits.

“Adam, we need to talk to you, please!” My Mom’s voice was stern. I knew that tone very well. It meant she was angry with me, and I was in trouble. She said that this was something David and Barry could hear as well and asked us to sit in the living room.

“Anger, Mom! Assume the position! You have four more from last time and twenty new swats! This time on the boobs!” Erica insisted.

My Mom followed us to the living room but bent over so that she was holding her thighs. “Sorry for being blunt and pushy, Adam!” my Mom seemed resistant to saying that to me. “Please punish me, Erica,” she let Erica slide the hairbrush out of her ass and start spanking her ass.

“Oh, this is SO good!” Barry was over the moon watching my Mom get spanked.

“One, thank you, Erica!” My Mom counted and then explained in a very patiently voice, “Adam, we figured out what you have done to us today.”

Erica spanked her again hard on the ass. My Mom’s ass was already rosy from many spankings and her pussy. The brush made a satisfying sound, but I was too nervous to truly enjoy it. It was apparent my Mom was confronting me, but she couldn’t break the mind control hold I had on her.

“Don’t be mad at me,” I ordered.

Mom closed her eyes and counted the next swat. She seemed to be struggling to remain calm. “I should be mad at you, but I can’t be,” Mom said as she counted the next swat. Erica switched to spanking her tits while my Mom bent over and let her boobs hang. “Today at the mall, we couldn’t help flashing every guy and doing naughty things. We went to the nail salon and had our cunt-holes waxed,” Mom closed her eyes and counted another swat. “Why can’t I call my cunt-hole anything besides a cunt-hole?”

I felt guilty about what I had done to her. Barry was marveling at the spectacle playing out in front of us. Erica alternated painful swats on each of my Mother’s boobs while she explained that they knew they were compelled to obey me.

“Erica, you tell him please,” Mom said as she continued to count.

“We initially thought you can tell us to do anything, and we have to do it. We did some experiments today, though, and we learned that we don’t have to do everything you tell us,” Erica said.

I was nervous because she looked defiant. I was afraid my creations were going to turn on me! Erica told us how they tested their free-will versus what I had instructed them to do today. “We went to a restaurant, and Mom intentionally sent everything back because it was undercooked or overcooked. We waited for the waiter to give us attitude so that Mom could go off on them and end up getting the meal for free after she goes to the waiter,” she said as she spanked my Mother’s tits.

That was classic Beverly Goldberg - Piss off the waiter until he finally gets rude and then demands to see the manager to complain until she the entire meal for free! My mom had it down to a science!

“Instead, when my Mom tried to get rude, I pulled out the hairbrush and made her bend over in a crowded restaurant and spank her. I couldn’t help myself, and she couldn’t refuse me!” Erica said.

Yep, that was the rules I had made. I thought it would just apply around the house. I suppose we wouldn’t be allowed back in that Chinese restaurant anytime soon.

“I told mom to offer to do the dishes and scrub the floors in the back and guess what?” Erica asked.

“Not only did I want to beg them to let me do that, but I stripped completely naked in the kitchen and hand-scrubbed the floors twice!” my Mom said with a helpless expression on her face. “I told them I wanted to be helpful and make up for all the times I’ve been rude!”

This result was much more than I could have anticipated! It was strangely arousing.

When Mom was finished with her spanking, she stood up and thanked Erica. She took the hairbrush from her politely and pushed the handle deep into her throat with a slight gagging sound and then jammed it up her ass as casually as the Highlander sheathes his bitchin’ Katana.

“Adam, it isn’t very nice what you have done to us, but we aren’t mad,” Erica seemed like she was frustrated she had to say that.

“We discovered that you could make us do sexual things. If you told me to hold open my cunt-hole flaps and stretch them out, then I probably would,” Mom said in a way that seemed like she was suggesting I tell her to do that. “I get a thrill from showing off my body that I shouldn’t get. It would delight me if you told me to do that, and I don’t understand why,” she said.

“Hold your cunt-hole flaps open,” I said.

Mom gladly obliged and pulled her lips apart to reveal the pink inside. She smiled at me while I looked at the glistening wrinkles between her parted pussy lips. I told Erica to do the same thing, and she shrugged and seemed to fight it, but she pulled her lips apart. Erica’s pussy had a different shape to it than my Mom. Just below her clit hood was a gaping dark hole of wonder. She smiled at us as we stared into the abyss between her legs.

“Does this please you? We want to please and amuse you, and we can’t stop,” Erica said. I told her it did, and she THANKED me. “Don’t you see? You could tell us to do the nastiest of things, and we have to obey!” her tone suggested that was a bad thing, but her body language said it was fantastic news.

“If you told me to suck the neighbor’s cock, I would have no choice but to get down on my knees and suck it in front of anyone who wanted to see,” My Mom was incredibly specific about that scenario.

“If you told me to make out with somebody I would do it, it isn’t fair, Adam. The worst part is that whenever we feel like complaining or getting angry, we want to be punished,” Erica said. She told me she would break down and cry if she can’t face the consequences for being rude, pushy, arrogant, vain, or lazy.

“What else would you be if not that?” Barry joked that those were pretty much the only things Erica was good at doing.

“I’d be good at sucking cocks, fucking, licking feet, begging like a puppy, cleaning and making Adam’s life generally better,” Erica said and then covered her mouth with one hand in disbelief that she said that. She used her other hand to hold her pussy lips apart for us.

“I would be better than Erica at all of those things,” My Mom looked surprised she said what she did, but she didn’t remove either hand from pulling her pussy lips apart.

The two of them argued with each over who was a better cocksucker, and when they realized what they had done, they begged me to punish them while they held their pussy lips apart.

“I can spank you on the pussy,” I said.

“You can spank us on the cunt-hole anytime we are bad or if it amused you,” Mom admitted. She had a look on her face like she regretted admitting to it, but she said it very enthusiastically. My Mom’s tone when speaking to me was crisp but polite.

I removed a hairbrush from my Mother’s ass gingerly and let her suck it clean for me. I shouldn’t be getting aroused when my Mother slurps a hairbrush, but I was intensely turned on.

“Dayum,” Barry leaned forward as if he were watching the Phillies at the Superbowl in the final minutes of the game.

“Barry before I forget,” Mom spoke to him in the same casual manner she would have reminded him to wear clean underwear before leaving the house. “Erica told me about when she put the candy bar in your shorts at the beach. I am so sorry for dragging you naked up and down the beach, telling people you pooped your pants. I am so sorry that this one incident led to me eventually packing redundant supplies in case anyone needs anything. I was told that some people didn’t appreciate the extra luggage we bring with us on vacation just in case,” Mom said.

“Yeah, it sucks having to lug all that stuff on vacation!” Barry said.

“Well, there is a jumbo size Hundred Grand bar on the table. When your brother gets done punishing me, will you ask him to let you shove it up my shit-hole, please?” My Mom made the offer, so casually, it was like she was asking Barry to remember to take the trash out to the street.

I hit my Mom on the cunt as hard as I could while she held her pussy lips all the way apart for me. “I thought you would only obey commands from me?” I asked her.

“One, and you can hit me harder than that, Adam,” My Mom admitted. “This is a punishment. You have to make me regret arguing with Erica and give me consequences. Go ahead and give it your best shot,” Mom said. The next time I hit down hard on the hood of her clit, and she seemed satisfied.

“Two, thank you, Adam. We learned today that for us to obey you, we have to want to do what you are telling us to do on some small level. It could be a fantasy, it could be a passing dream. I want to be a good mom for you. I don’t want to be a pushy hen of a mother who smothers you. I want to give Barry payback for what I did to him all those years ago. The thing is I would never in a million years as a mother suggested Barry shove a candy bar up my ass and make me walk around with it in my butt and shake my ass for him. I can only do it if you tell me I should do it,” Mom said. The look on her face suggested she wanted to do it but only if I told her she had to do it.

My brother didn’t wait around. He grabbed the over-sized Hundred Grand bar and peeled it back. He held it like a Knight of the Round Table holding a Lance and headed toward my Mom’s ass in a grand joust. “Tell her to let me do it, Bro!” he said.

“Is that what you really want, Ma?” I asked my Mother while I swatted for her the tenth time on the cunt.

“Yes, more than anything, Adam. Please tell me to let Barry punish me for what I did,” My Mom said.

“Barry can now punish you whenever you are rude, cruel, pushy, hesitant to obey orders, including for things you have done in the past that still bother him,” I told her that was a new forever rule.

“Hold your ass cheeks apart, Mom!” Barry said, and my Mom removed her hands from her cunt lips and reluctantly pulled her big butt-cheeks apart. My Mom’s asshole was slick and wet. Her butthole puckered slightly like it was winking at us.

Barry shoved the candy bar into my Mom’s asshole about half-way. It gave her the impression of having a chocolate tail sticking out of her butt.

Erica became ansy as if she was impatient but also trying to avoid speaking. “Please don’t tell Barry he can punish me too! I’ve humiliated him time and time again when he tried to arm wrestle me or beat me in board games. I’ve made fun of his foolish outfits and dance moves. I’ve tricked and manipulated him so many times. I sicked Mom on him to give him enemas and suppositories just so that he had to suffer along with me. There are so many things I’ve done that he would want to get payback for,” Erica pleaded with me not to say what I was going to say.

“Barry can now punish you both and order you both around the house. He cannot countermand my orders or order you to disobey me or serve only him,” I stipulated. Barry was elated.

“No! Please! Adam? What about,” Erica seemed to be stuck thinking of an alternative to suggest. I realized now that the girls had been suggesting alternatives when I gave them orders they didn’t want to do on any level. I assumed my order that they ask for punishment when they do something wrong had created a logical paradox in their minds that over-rode their inhibitions. Mom didn’t want Barry to punish her yesterday, but today she did. It was the only explanation!

Erica said, “But he could tell me to get down on my knees and eat half of that candy bar right up to Mom’s ass, and I’d have to do it. I –can’t – think –of-an-alternative,” Erica stretched out the words. “Barry, please punish me for all the wretched things I’ve done to you over the years,” she said.

“Sweet music to my ears,” Barry smiled at her.

“What about me, bro?” Dave Kim asked.

“Also, Dave Kim can do the same things!”

Erica only nodded because Barry had already ordered her to her knees between my Mom’s ass-cheeks. Erica was slowly eating the candy bar all the way to the nub.

It was extremely hot, and when Erica finished, she licked my Mom’s asshole clean.

“Eat her pussy,” Barry insisted once Erica was finished.

Erica sighed and said it was a cunt-hole. Mom turned around and laid on her back on the floor. Erica got between Mom’s legs and began to lick. My Mom held Erica’s head in place. We watched Erica’s ass and pussy as she munched on her Mother’s pussy for our amusement.

“Let me jerk off on your face,” Barry growled. He already had his hard dick in his hand. One time Barry and I found a scrambled porn channel when we were playing with the cable box. We secretly watched that channel until our eyes started to hurt. We never told anyone that we jerked off in front of each other. It was the “Bro-Code,” and it was necessary to release some of that pent-up sexual energy after hours of scrambled boobs and butts. It was something we never talked after that incident.

Now, Barry had no shame. Erica and my Mom groaned, and Barry brought his cock over the two of them. He began to pump it furiously. He intended to jizz all over my Mom and sister. I felt like I had probably gone way too far. I would let this play out, but I decided I’d stop giving them the tea tomorrow. This was too much!

“Please order me to suck your cock, Barry. I crave cum!” Mom gasped in ecstasy and bit her lip. She looked famished. “I can’t help myself! Please!”

“No, me, Cum on Mom’s cunt-hole and tell me to lick it off,” Erica demanded.

“There is something in the tea that Adam has been giving us. We crave it, and we didn’t know why at first. It is the hormones in male semen,” Erica told us while face down in my Mother’s slick pussy.

“That is why we drank all the tea!” Mom looked over at the table. My mind-control pillbox was opened, and it looked like they had taken every last one. “Sorry! You didn’t tell us we couldn’t have it. We sensed it. We could literally smell it coming from every man’s crotch! We sniffed like dogs in your room! You’ll have to punish us for that,” Mom cried in agony and ecstasy.

“Suck my big, hairy dick and ball-sack,” Barry said. Mom started to lick the tip of his cock, and Erica lifted herself off my Mom and began to suck on his balls.

My Mom and Erica had obviously over-dosed on the tea, and there was no telling when the effects might wear off.

“You will not be angry with any of us when the mind control finally wears off,” I said as I looked at Dave Kim. We both took down our pants, and I told Erica and my Mom to suck our dicks. They took turns lovingly pulling our cocks, kissing them, and enjoying them until we finally came in their mouths, then they sucked it up like vacuum cleaners and thanked us.

“What should we do now?” They looked over-heated and sweaty, but they weren’t tired. They were wound up with sexual energy.

“Make out on the floor,” I told them as I caught my breath. I pulled my pants up and watched as the two of them lovingly made out, and French kissed on the floor. I knew it wouldn’t be long before I was ready to cum again. I usually masturbated 14 times a day, and I hoped I could do a little more before my Dad got home from work.

The door opened, and my Dad walked in. His routine is to step out of his pants and get comfortable in his underwear by watching Television. He took one look at Erica and my Mom rolling around the floor, making out naked, and he looked at me. “Adam, we need to talk,” he said.

“I know, Dad!” I was suddenly well aware that while I could control my Mom and sister, I had absolutely no control on my father. My Dad is a hot head and he yells at the slightest provocation. If the A/C gets adjusted even a single degree, he will spend 15 minutes yelling about the cost of electricity. He blows off steam like a geyser in almost predictable intervals by yelling and stomping around the house.

The time you most have to worry about is when he is calm, and no steam is coming out. It means it is all inside bottled up, and you don’t want to be near my Dad when he finally blows his lid.

“I can explain,” I suggested.

“No, you can’t,” my Dad smirked that this was beyond explanation. He watched as my sister and Mom’s naked bodies were intertwined in the most vulgar of ways. They were clearly finger fucking each other now.

When we were alone in the car, my Dad didn’t speak for a long time. We drove in awkward silence.

When I would start to say something, he would hold up a hand and shush me by saying, “Bup, bup, bup!”

We clearly didn’t have a destination. My Dad was just driving around at random. He was probably trying to clear his head.

“You know you don’t really control your mom and sister, don’t you?” Dad interrupted the silence.

“Yes, I do!” I started to explain the biochemical relationship between the hormonal properties of the male sperm and the female brain using Science that I was mostly making up as I went.

“No, you moron! They’ve been pulling your leg,” Dad shrugged.

It took me a moment to accept that he might have a point.

“I’ve been letting this happen because frankly, Beverly has been a completely different woman. You saw her chase me out of the bedroom this morning?” Dad smiled with pride. “I assumed that this would all work itself out. Everything in our life seems to wrap up in nice neat episodes,” Dad chuckled.

It was funny, but it was true. Most of my stories about growing up would have been perfect for television. I love TV tropes and true to the formula of sit-coms; there was usually enough happening for a plot and a sub-plot that worked out at the end of the episode.

“I am sorry. I know we went overboard with things. I’ll tell them they don’t have to do what I say when we get back home,” I looked at my shoes. I felt ashamed of my actions.

“No, you knucklehead. When we get home, you are going to tell Beverly she has to do whatever I tell her too. I bought you some new fake pills because I wasn’t sure how many you had left,” Dad tossed me a bottle of pills. The Label had been scratched off, and the words “Mind Control” was written right on the bottle.

“You sure they aren’t really under mind control, though?” I asked.

“I am sure. I sent Bill Lewis over today to check on your Mom. She practically knocked him over to suck his cock,” Dad chuckled. He said it was Bill’s idea to stock up on some extra pills. “Just don’t be too hard on your sister. I like her compliant and obedient, but I want you to tell her to go to college and get a good job too!” Dad smiled at me as we pulled into our driveway.

\------------------------

*FLASHFORWARD: Several Days have passed, and Erica and Beverly are still pretending to be mind-controlled sex-slaves to their family. As told by Erica Goldberg*

I won the final bet.

Mom said there was absolutely no way that my family would believe us when we told them we had to obey their every whim if a tiny part of us really wanted to do it – even as a fantasy. She and I agreed to tell Adam that if he told us to eat pussy, suck cocks or let him punish us that we’d do what he told us.

It was Mom’s idea to let Barry have payback for dragging him up and down the beach. It’s been three days of candy bars up our asses, and he still doesn’t have closure.

The final bet was simple: If Adam learned that he could make us do sexual things and he refused, then my Mom won. If Adam immediately ordered us to have sex, then I won.

We had to ad-lib when Barry and Dave Kim showed up. We’d plan to see how Adam reacted first.

We had always intended to let Adam tell us we had to obey Barry and Dad. We practically hinted all the ways they could punish us and told them we wanted it. We decided if he ordered us to obey strangers, we didn’t like that we’d say we never fantasized about that and offer an alternative.

So now, if I decide to develop an immunity to the tea, then my Mom will continue serving the family for three weeks. That would give me time to punish her and order her around myself! That is assuming Adam tells me I have the power to order her to do what I want. I was sure I could convince Adam with enough noogies and headlocks to grant me that authority.

The thing about it is, I didn’t want to develop immunity to the tea. Dad came home with a new bottle of mind control pills. I was pretty sure they were just aspirin. I was so shocked when he told me to bark like a dog and follow him around the house like Lucky that I almost lept into his lap and began licking his face. Dad likes me as a puppy – wagging my tail and letting my tongue wag for him happily.

He likes to tell me to lay on my back so he can rub my tummy. He hasn’t been shy about rubbing my cunt-hole and using my body either.

I sleep in a dog cage in my parent’s room. I watch while they fuck, and sometimes my cage doors get ‘accidentally unlocked,’ and I join them.

Barry likes sticking things up our asses. At Breakfast, he put a spatula in my butt and told me to flip pancakes! I nearly laughed myself silly trying not to burn my ass on the stove. We’ve had rake handles, candy bars, carrots, celery stalks, fingers, Nintendo controllers, and most of all, his dick shoved up our ass. He usually lets us lube them, but both Mom and I have been using a combination of preparation H and Vaseline to lube up for every day’s fresh new ordeal.

Barry can be very creative about what he makes us do. He also likes to bind my tits and crush them under an encyclopedia or tie strings to my clit and lead me around the house while I tell him how great he is.

Dave Kim and Geoff Schwartz have both had extended make out sessions with me, but neither of them have gone much further than asking for a blowjob. It is disappointing because I’ve fantasized about both of them fucking me at the same time.

I didn’t think I’d like to be an involuntary slave who spend the day naked with a hairbrush up my ass. There are times it all makes me feel so disgusting and filthy and yet there are times I crave feeling like a naughty little cum hound the most of all. There are times I wish the mind control had been real and then I wonder if it would have denied me the realization that I willingly participated in it all.

My brother Adam was reluctant at first to unleash the full power of his creative geekdom on us. He treated us like subjects in his Science experiments. He would put on his Labcoat and explore our bodies. He’d test us by filling our pussies with water to measure us by volume or seeing how far he can stretch our nipples.

Adam likes to tie us up, too. He treats us like we are the bride of Frankenstein, and then he uses an electric toothbrush or different sex toys on us to stimulate our bodies. It is thrilling to see what he’ll do to us next. He never harms us.

Lately, though, he has just been enjoying fucking us both at the same time while we make out together. He likes to get in between us and spoon with us. Mom loves cuddling, and I have to admit that she would have made a fantastic member of Trilogy.

She started wearing the Trilogy skirt to school anytime she comes there – even for High School Football games. Now, she lifts it whenever she hears the order and shouts Trilogy really loudly. She says she is showing school spirit. Mom and I have fucked the entire football team and all of the JTP several times.

I am hoping that Principal Ball lets me back in school when my suspension is up. Mom and I plan to seduce him and fuck his brains out, so he’ll let me get away with just about anything my brothers can think up for me to do.

Most of the kids at school probably think I am a sex slave to my brother anyway. I might as well ruin my reputation. I’ve only got one year of school left before I got to University.

My best Friend Lainey definitely knows. Mom and I were in the backyard sunbathing naked together. Adam had ordered us to lotion each other up and keep our legs spread wide. We have a fence in the backyard, but it is pretty easy to see us if anyone wants to look.

I have to admit I was becoming quite the extrovert! Mom and I loved flashing even though we could sometimes be easily humiliated by it.

“Hey, are you doing that because you are under mind control,” Lainey said as she looked over the fence at us. “Do you have to do what Barry and Adam tell you?” she asked.

She and Barry were still broken up. Barry was getting enough sex from Mom and me that he hadn’t been sniffing around her. I assumed she was just lonely and bored.

No one else was outside with us. I reminded Lainey what I told her when she asked me about this at school.

“No, we are just pretending. I told you that already! Don’t tell anyone!” I whispered to her.

“If the mind control is not real, then why did I get naked and let my father spank me after he gave me the tea?” Lainey said. She lifted herself up over the fence enough that I could see her pert, sexy tits.

I didn’t get a chance to answer her. Bill Lewis came up to the fence.

“Well, Hello Ladies,” Bill smiled. He was balding and looked less than charming. He reminded me of a used car salesman.

“Hello, Sir,” Mom and I said in unison. Adam ordered us to call men that we had to obey, Sir.

“Lainey, why don’t you go join these lovely ladies,” Bill opened the gate between our backyards and walked into our yard like he owned the place. His naked daughter followed him. He had some lotion in his hand. “You can never have too much lotion,” he said. He lotioned us up all over the day before.

“There is only two lawn chairs, Daddy!” Lainey said.

“You will call me Sir or Master from now on. You can lay your big beautiful ass on the grass. Spread your legs nice and wide,” Bill told her.

“Yes, Master,” Lainey laid flat on her back and spread her legs next to us in the grass. Her cunt was shaved bald. Bill applied lotion to our tits and cunts, and then he started to rub down his daughter in front of his.

I felt bad for Lainey. She was book smart, but she could be incredibly naïve. She had to be a total idiot to feel the psychosomatic symptoms of mind-control after one glass of tea with an aspirin melted into it.

“Master, I know you want to fuck me. I know I look like Mom, and you miss her. Will you order me to fuck you, please?” She asked him sweetly.

Bill smiled at her and took off his pants. “I was just thinking that you looked so much like your Mother down there on the ground. Only younger and so much hotter! Yes, you will like it when I fuck you,” Bill said.

I was going to stand up and tell Bill to fuck off. I felt guilty about what he was doing to Lainey. He rested his big hairy body on top of her, and she guided his cock into her pussy. She winked at me and smiled knowingly.

“Oh, thank you, Master-Daddy! Should it feel this good to fuck you?” she asked him sweetly.

“Yes, it should,” Bill said calmly as he fucked his daughter on the ground next to us.

“You can order me to do anything now, just like Erica. You could probably order her to make out with me while you fuck me so that I’ll shut up and stop talking,” she smiled at me.

\------------------------

*EPILOGUE: Erica Goldberg*

It is 1990-Something, and Barry married Lainey. She still obeys her father, though whenever she visits him.

I never collected on my bet with my Mother. Mom still won’t concede I won the bet.

We never officially gave up on the mind control. I moved away to College, but when I quit and moved back home, Mom and I started right back up where I left off. Dad kept me as a full-time slut-puppy dick slurper most of the time that Summer. He said the only order that I disobeyed was his command to go to college and get a good job.

I eventually did go back to college, and we all moved out and got good jobs and families of our own. I married Barry’s friend Geoff Schwartz. He can order me to be a total cum-hound and keep me in a cage if he wants. He orders me to do things like enjoy the meals he cooks, have a nice time and love him, so that is what I do. I don’t live as a total uninhibited whore, even though I would have if he ordered it.

Every now and then when I am feeling particularly bratty and need my bitch-button reset I call up Barry. We start talking about old times and I bring up all the times I farted on his pillow before he went to bed or stole his homework so he’d get in trouble at school. It isn’t long before he breaks out the whips and chains and I spend an entire weekend with something heavy shoved up my butt.

The mind control myth is a little like Santa Claus in our family now. You can choose to believe in it or you know it isn’t real but nobody comes out and actually says it isn’t true. No one dares to tell you Santa Claus isn’t real when you are celebrating the Holiday and singing Christmas Carols. It is kind of like that with the mind control tea. Those of us who are pretending don’t want to spoil the illusion in case anyone still thinks it is true.

Now and then we visit my Mother for Holidays, Adam serves us tea. My Mom and I push up our noses and oink like piggies and then strip in the living room. My kids think I am nuts, but I tell them it is a Goldberg family tradition. My daughter Jessica can’t wait until I tell her she is old enough to have some of Uncle Adam’s tea.

Barry and him still fuck our brains out and keep us caged and leashed until it is time to carve the turkey or pass out presents. Mom even let Adam tie her up and put an apple in her mouth and serve her one year at Dinner as a gag.

Once on my Birthday Adam took me and mom to the Beta House out in the woods. I had confessed to them all the filthy things I did in concession week to give them ideas of things they could make me do. He tied us up out there in the cold for a week and treated us like barnyard animals. He and Barry would come by twice a day and check on us. They milked us and whipped us like cows and fed us out of a trough. Barry attached us to a wagon and made us pull him around the old farm yard. We weren’t allowed to speak or behave like a person for an entire week. It was strange how intoxicating it was to be dehumanized for a short time. We were total cum-pigs! Barry’s birthday present for me was to order me to get a tattoo on my ass of the word “Fart Face” with a drawing of my face with cum all over it. My mom has a matching one with her face drawn by the same artist that says “Cum Pig” in the exact same spot.

Despite the weather being chilly it was one of the hottest adventures of my life and a fantastic Birthday Present.

I just wish that Adam’s wife would play along. His sons really like their Aunt Erica though. They constantly pull my tits and stretch out my clit. I would have minded a long time ago but there is something liberating about being under mind control. I am under control but free from all my inhibitions and can be the slut I was meant to be in nature.

Life is pretty good for the Goldbergs and in the words of the immortal Ferris Bueller; if you don’t stop and look around once in a while – you may just miss it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The End  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Posted: 2019-11-01  
Last Modified: 2019-11-14 / 10:41:48 am  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
